The Lost Boy
by MotherHen1846
Summary: Bella wakes up one night to find someone watching her. There are stories about a bronze haired boy sneaking into peoples rooms. They call him Edward Masen, the boy who never wants to grow up. BellaxEdward
1. With a bit of fairy dust

**Hello! This is the first chapter to "The Lost Boy"... Reviews would be lovely!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight", and nor do I own "Peter Pan". Stephanie Meyer is the author of Twilight and J.M. Barrie is the author of "Peter Pan"**

**Love your beloved,**

**Meeph1**

* * *

**"All children, except one, grow up."**

**— J.M. Barrie (Peter Pan)**

* * *

_There once was a boy, a boy who never wanted to grow up. Throughout his childhood, he wished for a way to stay a child. One night, a fairy came into his room. She took him away with her to a magical place. The wonderful place was called Neverland. The fairy and he went on many adventures together and after they were done she would bring him back to his home. She would come back once every year to bring him to Never Land. They became best friends. But one day, the little boy was no longer little. He panicked and when the mystical fairy came back that year, he begged her to let him stay and live in Neverland, forever. She was hesitant at first and told him there was only one way he could stay. He agreed without a thought, for he did not know that it would be fatal for his little friend. The fairy shed upon him all her fairy dust. Her fairy dust gave her life and without it she would die. But she loved the boy, like a son, so she gave him her dust willingly and only asked for one thing in return. It was to take care of her young daughter, Tanya. When the boy saw what he had done, he cried out in horror. For he did not know she would give her life to make his wish come true. He cried bitterly, but when she asked him to take care of her young daughter he immediately agreed. The fairy's daughter, Tanya, was as beautiful as her mother and she easily became the boy's best friend, just like her mother had. The boy was 17 years of age when his lifeline stopped; he would stay that way for all of eternity. And he would be known as the bronze haired boy who never grew up. His name was Edward Masen, the lost boy._

* * *

**Bella Pov.**

I awoke with a start, tears streaming down my face. I looked frantically around my bedroom and sighed in relief. I had been having bad dreams all week! Most of them were about a man with blond hair, taking my teddy bear away from me and then ripping him up. What a strange dream. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands and reminded myself it was just a dream. I looked at my mirror and groaned; my hair was a mess! The braid it used to be had knotted its way into a haystack. I flopped off my bed and grabbed my brush off my vanity. sniffling, peered at my complexion in my mirror. A brown eyed, brown haired girl looked back at me. I sighed. I had and always been the plainest girl in my class and I absolutely loathed it. But my mum said, and I quote 'when you get older you will learn to like your appearance. Ten years of age is too young to worry about such stuff.' Rolling my eyes, I started brushing through my waist long locks. But when I looked back at myself, I was startled by the reflection I saw of my window.

_Did I just see a shadow just pass my window?_

I quickly turned toward the window and studied it curiously. Again, a speedy shadow flew pass my window. I squeaked and jumped back into my bed. The frame of my bed was shaking from the quivers of my shivering body. I held my covers up to my chin and stared wide-eyed at the window. holding my bear tightly to me, I could almost feel shivers succumbing his body too.

The shadow blackened the window with it's stance. Quickly and silently, it opened the window with an eerie creak. I clutched my blanket tighter to me and tried stay calm. _Should I scream? Should I run away?_ My urgent thoughts were cut short when the tall silhouette slithered through the open sill and stood erect. He was very tall and his body was slim, yet not too thin. His head swiveled around and looked at me. he jumped when noticing my gaze and he looked truly frightened. How strange, why would he be scared of me?

He ran behind the rocking chair in the corner and sat there rigidly. My breathing was erratic and my eyes were bulging out of my head. But curiously, I got up off my bed and closed in on the shadow.

"Who are you?" I asked meekly.

The shadow looked at me but said nothing. I suspected the shadow thought that maybe if it sat there still enough it would blend in with the wall. I walked to my bedside table and picked up my unlit candle. Lighting it, my gaze darted to the shadow at the corner of my room. I gasped; A boy had replaced the shadow. He had bronze, unruly hair and green fairy-like eyes. His face was like Adonis, absloute perection. He was the definition of beauty. Though, he looked much older than I—maybe 17 or 18 years of age. I shakily walked closer to him.

"Hello there, I'm Bella Swan. What is your name?"

He looked at me curiously and then swiftly jumped up, at the same time I jumped back.

He pointed to his chest with his thumb. "I am Edward Masen. It is very nice to meet you Bella Swan." He bowed as if in the presence of a queen.

I giggled and curtsied. "I am very pleased to meet you Edward, and what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

He was thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. "Well, I am looking for my fairy friend. Have you seen her?"

I looked around. "No sir, I have not seen—" A bang on my window interrupted me.

Edward looked toward the window and started laughing. "Oh! There you are, Tanya!"

He went to open the window for the tiny light, which was buzzing quietly outside the glass. The little light flew in the open window, and immediately, my eyes zoomed up on her. She had strawberry blonde hair pinned up in a neat, little bun and she wore a short green dress made of tiny leaves. She was beautiful, her skin glowed in a strange, magical way—it made me jealous. Her wings fluttered and buzzed rapidly as she flew to Edward's hand. She stood tall and erect on it and looked around the room in a curious manner.

"Bella, this is my fairy friend, Tanya. Tanya, this is my new friend, Bella."

She gave me a skeptical look and crossed her arms over her chest. Then she flew to Edward's shoulder with tiny, stiff shoulders. She put her hand on his neck in a obviously possessive manner.

"I don't think she likes me very much." I looked down sadly.

"Nonsense! She's just shy!" He smiled brightly.

The little fairy huffed and put her back to me. In a joking manner, Edward flicked Tanya off his shoulder and the fairy went flying to the wall. She was flung into a pile of ribbons. The shot up, shaking off all the strewn ribbons, then started yelling at Edward angrily. Her voice was like tiny bells to my ears, but Edward seemed to understand her.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Tanya, I was just fooling with you." She shot something back at him.

Edwards mouth tightened. "Fine, go home."

Her eyes widened and her small mouth dropped open; she looked appalled. Tanya huffed and tapped her foot as if waiting for himt to change his mind. But when finding no insincerity in his eyes, she flew away with an angry sounding buzz.

Edward grumbled something under his breath but turned to me with a hopeful light in his eyes.

"Bella, would you like to go to Neverland? It is such a wonderful place and I know you would love it!"

I thought about it for a moment. "But what about mother and father? Can they come too?"

Edward's smile fell a little. "No. They cannot come. But don't you see Bella, that's the fun of it! There are no rules! We can do whatever we want!"

"Could I come home when I want to?" I asked cautiously.

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "I don't know why you would want to come home, but, yes. Yes, you can go home."

I smiled widely. "Lets go!"

Edward laughed with glee. "Take my hand Bella and we will be off!"

I took his hand without another thought. We jumped on my bed, soared into the air, and flew out my window.


	2. A window to friendship

**Hey! So I got a new chapter here, hope you like it! Also thank you for your support! This is also a short chapter but it's still on Bella as a child. She will be older soon! I would be very pleased if you would Review! Reviews make my hands type faster ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or "Peter Pan." I am just using Stephanie Meyer's amazing characters and sadly I do not own, as much as I wish I did, Never land. The brilliant J.M. Barrie made Never Land, and what a splendid job he did. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"You know that place between sleeping and awake, that place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always think of you."**

**— J.M. Barrie**

**

* * *

**

The feeling of flying was nothing I had ever experienced. It wasn't like I was attached to strings, but as if the gravity of the earth didn't affect me. We flew high into the sky and I desperately wanted to reach out and touch a star. Edward looked exhilarated and the air played with his hair as he whisked me over buildings and houses. England was so beautiful from up here. I could see big Ben towering over everything in sight and it almost looked like a bully to the poor buildings. But Just when my mind relaxed and I start enjoy the open sky I thought of something.

" Wait! We need to go back to my house!" I yelled.

Edward looked at me and asked, "Why? Did you forget something?"

"Yes! Yes, I did! My teddy bear, that's what I forgot!"

He turned us around and we floated back towards my house. I started to get anxious when nothing looked familiar and I wondered if Edward even remembered where my house was. But alas I saw my white, two-story house with the white shutters and my little tire swing on the oak tree. We made a whistling sound as we circled my house. Edward slowed us down and we swooped into my window. I ran to my bed frantically and tried to find my most treasured friend. There sat poor Mr. fuzzy, looking scared and lonely, on the floor.

"Don't worry Mr. Fuzzy, I would NEVER forget you!" I scooped the little brown bear up and hugged him to my chest. I introduced him to Edward and held out Mr. Fuzzy's bear claw for Edward to shake. Edward gently lifted my little bear's hand and shook it.

" Okay, lets go!" I said excitedly, almost jumping with excitement.

Edward sighed and then jumped out the window. "Come on then! Lets fly!"

He flew out and circled around my window, making the same whistling sound. I looked down and tried to jump up and fly, but I was too heavy. I couldn't fly without Edward's help. I went on my bed and tried to _believe_ I could fly. But all I accomplished was falling on my butt.

"Umm, Edward I _can't_ fly," I said sadly.

He gave me a dubious look and then exclaimed, "Of course you can fly! Can't everyone?"

He grabbed me and threw me into the air, but before I could fall back down to my floor with a resounding bang, Edward caught me and set me upright.

"Hmm, it seems you can't fly after all. Well, its simple really. All you have to do is… well, I guess you…" he trailed off and scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration. And then he started to laugh. "I guess I never thought about it before."

I looked down sadly and tightened my hold on my teddy bear. One of his fingers snuck under my chin and tilted my face up.

"Don't worry little Bella, I know what to do," He said reassuringly.

He reached into his shirt and brought out a polished golden flute. It was small and had six tubes perfectly aligned together. The beautiful instrument hung from a golden chain that was settled in between Edwards perfect collarbone. He put it up to his mouth and his mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Then breath poured out of his mouth and hit the tubes on the flute. It made a beautiful toot and his mouth quickly went to another tube and then to the next. It combined into a harmonious melody and I couldn't help but gape at the perfection. The tune whistled through my ears and circled in my brain. I felt so joyous; it was nothing I'd ever heard before. He kept playing until a knock on my window broke through the music. He put the flute back into his shirt and flew to the window. I was disappointed when I saw the little, brat fairy right outside my window and I fought to keep my smile on my face. That fairy was really bothering me. Edward opened the window and let Tanya fly into my room. _Why, oh why did he have to let that mean fairy come back in?_

Edward looked directly at her. "Hello Tanya, I need your help." She jingled with delight and shot me a smug look.

"I need you to help Bella fly. It seems she cannot fly by herself," he mused.

Tanya's smug smile fell and she glared at him. Her tiny bell voice shot back at him angrily.

"Tanya! She barely needs any of your dust! Help me out, love."

Tanya smiled when he used the endearment and shot me another smug look. She batted her eyes and answered in a quite flirtatious tone—it was strange how I could decipher what her tone was, considering it was just bells. Edward smiled happily and he gestured to me. She huffed but turned her now cold eyes to me. She smirked at me and looked skeptical. But without another jingle she flew gracefully over to me and shed a tiny bit of her glitzy dust. It was dazzling to watch as it floated down onto my head and in the corner of my eye I saw Edward watching with a satisfied smile. I started to float up then, my feet no longer touching the ground. I giggled with delight and soared around my bed, just relishing in the familiar feeling of no gravity. But before I could wisp out the window, my butt was on the floor with a sharp smack.

"OUCH!" I cried.

Tanya burst out laughing and held her stomach as she rocked back and forth. Tears sprang to my eyes and I got up quickly. Edward flew to me swiftly and then glared at Tanya.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked urgently.

I sniffled and nodded weakly; Tanya snickered. He patted my head and then turned his head to Tanya, his caring expression turned irate.

"I didn't find that very funny Tanya! Say you're sorry to Bella."

She gasped and looked truly shocked that he would ask this of her.

"You heard me Tanya! Apologize or I will never take you here again."

She didn't bat an eye; she just stood there and glared at me.

"That's it Tanya! This is your last time coming here," he snapped.

Her eyes blazed with fury, but her fury was towards me, not Edward.

He grabbed her sharply but gently, as not to hurt her. He shook her over my head and a great amount of fairy dust settled on my skin.

"That should do it," He said proudly as he let go of Tanya. She huffed and pouted a little at Edward but he wasn't even looking at her.

I floated up again, but this time it felt like I could fly for hours! I soared through the room and circled around Edward, sticking my tongue out at Tanya. She turned her back on me and then started looking at her nails. Edward chuckled but didn't stop me from my exploration. Everything seemed too easy and weightless! I could fly to the moon if I wanted to! I fluttered to my window and beckoned Edward to follow.

"Come on, lets go to Never Land!"

**Did you like it? Please review, I am DIEING to hear what you think! Tanya's a little jealous eh? You will learn how that works out later… hehehe =). Thank you for reading!**

**P.S. Don't worry I will make the next chapter longer! Here is a link to a picture of Edwards flute http:/cn1(dot)kaboodle(dot)com/hi/img/2/0/0/6d/9/AAAAArE0szUAAAAAAG2Xhg(dot)jpg  
**


	3. happy beginnings and sad endings

**Hey! So here is a new chapter! I hope you like it! Reviews would be lovely and did I forget to mention they make my hands type faster? ;)! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters and I do not own Peter Pan or any of its settings, Never land, etc.**

**Love your beloved,**

**Meeph1**

* * *

**"So come with me, where dreams are born, and time is never planned. Just think of happy things, and your heart will fly on wings, forever, in Never Never Land!"**

**— J.M. Barrie (Peter Pan)**

* * *

I ended up deciding to leave Mr. Fluffy home. I thought I would drop him while flying.

I wish I could copy the feeling of flying in my mind. The way I floated and fluttered felt like swimming in air. I remember when I was four, and my dad would throw me up in the air and catch me when I fell back down. The feeling of soaring through the air and then free falling back down was exhilarating to say the least, but I had no control when I was up in the air; I would just automatically come back down. This flying was nothing like that; it was sort of like walking. I could control where I flew, but it didn't take any work, it just came to me. In a way, it felt sort of familiar, like I was in a dream.

Wow! I just figured out what flying felt like. Flying is like being in a dream! I like to think that dreaming means that your soul flies away from your body into a different parallel universe. In my imagination, I had two worlds. One world is reality and the other is fantasy. The real world is filled with hardship and sadness, but dreams are filled with magic and illusions. Was I dreaming right now? Would I wake up and realize that everything was just an illusion? No, I wasn't that creative, I snorted at that thought. But when you are dreaming, you _know_ that what you are doing is not reality. It was as if your soul knew it was still connected to your body and that soon, you would be back to your substantial body.

My thoughts flew away as I heard an ear splitting sound of thundering bells. Edward looked at me with humor as I shuddered from the sound. As we flew closer to the brooding Big Ben, I looked at Edwards face. He did almost resemble a fairy, at the top of his ear it looked a little pointy and his eyes definitely resembled a fairy, with their jade color and deep depth. But if it could be possible, he resembled most a Greek god. Angels _must_ have sculpted his face, or maybe fairies, but there was no other explanation. He was just so perfect! I had never seen someone so beautiful. I was brought out of my quiet musing by the feeling of being set on my feet.

I looked around and found we were against the face of Big Ben. I looked up at the roman numbers and then looked down upon London. It was utterly, devastatingly beautiful. Words escaped my mind as my gaze scraped along the city. I could see buggies, small from where I was, lighting up tiny streets as they drove to their home. I turned my eye to Edward so we could share this together but when my eyes found his, he looked sad.

"Why are you sad?" I asked.

Edward looked taken back but composed his face and smiled. "You are quite observant aren't you?"

I shrugged and heat filled my face. "Are you okay? Do you not want to take me to Never Land?"

He looked hesitant for a moment. "Sweet Bella, you are much too young to understand why going to Never Land may not be the most prudent thing for you to do, but you _will_ when you..." he swallowed numerously "…grow up," he finally choked out.

He looked away quickly when I tried to scrutinize what was bothering him. His words were gibberish to me, they mad no sense! How could going to a wonderful place harm me? And what was that about growing up? Why was he distressed about growing up? All these questions swirled in my head as I tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"Well Bella, we better get going, Never Land cannot be kept waiting," he said, laughing lightly.

I was practically buzzing with excitement. " Come on then, let's go!"

I grabbed Edward's hand hastily and jumped off the clock. We whirled around the monstrous clock and rocketed up into the dark unknown.

"Look Bella, look at the sky. Isn't Twilight beautiful?"

Twilight, the name sent shivers down my spine, what a beautiful name for a beautiful time of day.

"You see that red star right there? Its name is Betelgeuse. And do you see that bluish green star? Its name is Rigel."

I gazed up at the shimmering stars and noticed one star sparkled more brightly than the rest.

"Edward, do you know what that star is called?"

He smiled brightly at me but didn't say anything. But I thought I heard him murmur to himself something like, "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning. " 

We flew closer to the bright light and my eyes grew wide as I recognized that the so-called star was not a star, it was Never Land.

If I thought London was the most beautiful place I had ever seen, I was greatly mistaken. It would be comparing a dead plant to a full-bloomed rose. Never Land was the definition of beauty. The Island glistened with loveliness; it astounded me. The waterfalls on the side of the Island foamed and mist floated upwards from them. The Island was covered in green vegetation and I even saw a huge meadows filled with multiple kinds of flowers and glossy grass. A huge cove was centered in the middle of the Island and a pirate ship sailed close to the shore. Were there other people who lived here? On the left side of the Island, a barren land with tall teepees sat. I had never seen Indians before. A little cloud of smoke hovered above it he tall peaks and I wished we would go there sometime.

We soared over clouds and the sparkling cobalt ocean, and circled around the bewitching Island. I was pleasantly surprised to see a color I had never seen before.

"What is the color on that tree called Edward?" I gazed at it curiously.

"I guess you would call it green." He shrugged, nonchalant.

I sighed, exasperated.

" No, I meant the other color beside the green, I already know_ that_." I rolled my eyes.

He scrunched his brow. "Oh, well I guess you call it Grovby."

"Grovby?" I sort of like the name, it was unique and strange.

"I like that name," I told him smiling.

He smiled back. "You don't have that color where you live do you?"

I shook my head.

He smiled smugly. "Well that's just one of the benefits of living here. London is a complete bore compared to this charming place."

I scowled at his smirk and even though London was completely inadequate to Never Land, I felt it my duty to defend my home. But I couldn't find an argument that would trump his conviction, so I kept my tirade to myself and stayed quiet. He smiled sympathetically at me and I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

He laughed at my expression. "I like you Bella, you have charisma."

I smiled shyly and looked down, my cursed blush covering my cheeks.

We closed in on the Island and drifted towards the sandy beach. We floated down to the shore and I was anxious to touch the soft-looking sand.

_Would it feel like normal sand? _When I was younger, my mum and dad would take me to England's cloudy beaches and I would play in the sand and make sandcastles. I would march around them, pretending I was the queen of the castle. But considering I could never fit in the castle it never felt that real to me. But now, I felt as if I _could _make a life-sized castle. Anything was possible here right? Edward and I could rule this Island if we wanted to.

Our feet lightly brushed against the grainy sand and then our full weights pressed onto the damp ground. I staggered a little, surprised by the gravity, but righted myself immediately. My head whipped back and forth, switching off to places I wanted to explore. I was practically buzzing with excitement. Edward smiled at my enthusiasm and just watched me as I gazed at my surroundings.

My head rose to the sky and I closed my eyes, just soaking in the splendor. Never Land was the perfect temperature, it was cool but I could feel rays of warmth too.

London was always so rainy; occasionally we would get some sun but not frequently. I opened my eyes and looked for the source of the rays' warmth. But I couldn't find the sun. All I saw was a bright blue sky with a slight sprinkling of clouds. I didn't let myself get to worried about it though, this _was_, after all, a magical place. How silly of me to think otherwise.

"Edward, can we explore now?" I said animatedly.

Edward laughed. "Yes. Yes we can finally explore," he said with mock exasperation.

I clapped my hands excitedly and grabbed Edward's hand. He looked down at me with an encouraging smile and squeezed my feeble hand gently.

"Can you fly or did your fairy dust ware off?"

I frowned and concentrated on jumping back into non-gravity. But to no avail, I was stuck on the ground. I sighed and looked up at him speaking with my eyes, _I need your help._

He laughed and smiled smugly but didn't seem to bothered that he would have to carry me around.

"Well then, jump on my back my little spider monkey and we'll be off."

He helped me climb onto his broad back and I secured my arms around his neck.

He coiled and then sprung into the air like a spring from my bed. We again soared through the air and I immediately missed the feeling of flying by myself. But this works too.

We flew high above the mountainous land and floated towards the roaring waterfalls. I looked down as we flew above them and saw what I had dreamed about for years. Mermaids. I sighed and gazed longingly. Every little girl wants to become a mermaid. Mermaids were beautiful, enchanting, and just plain magical.

I watched as they swam around in their huge lagoon. Oh, how I would love to become a mermaid. There were three of them, from what I could see. One had long, flowing golden locks with flowers sitting delicately in her shiny mane. She turned and looked up at us and narrowed her blue eyes. She was as enticing as her hair, her lips were a bloody red and She her fine eyes were captivating to say the least, icy blue. She tossed her hair over her shoulder haughtily and dunked into the water with a flip of her fin. I spotted another mermaid with spiky, raven black hair and dark blue eyes. She was smaller than the goddess of beauty I had just seen but she was definitely as beautiful, but in her own way. Her beauty was less noticeable, more humble. She didn't flaunt her beauty like the blonde. Her beauty, I noticed, was through her grace and her lovely eyes. She too spotted us as did the other and looked curious but smiled brightly and winked. Did she just wink at Edward? I suddenly didn't like her that much.

I looked at Edward to see if he would reciprocate but I couldn't see around his thick, disheveled mop of hair. I narrowed my eyes at the little mermaid and stretched my neck to see the third one. Shoulder length, auburn hair caught my eye as we started to descend to an isolated rock in the center of the lagoon. The charming Auburn mermaid had hazel eyes but she looked more mature than the others, more blossomed. This mermaid looked more motherly than the others. I rolled my eyes. _Where did you get that Idea genius?_. Maybe it was because of the little baby mermaid in her arms. The baby had curly Auburn hair and hazel eyes, like her mother.

I leaned closer to Edward's ear so he could hear me. "Edward can we talk to the mermaids? Do you think they would mind? I don't want to be rude."

Edward laughed freely. "Oh my little Bella, no I don't think they would mind or think you rude. I was already going to introduce you to them."

We swooped down and settled onto the hard Boulder. Edward hoisted me off his back and set me gently on the ground.

The lovely blonde's head popped out of the water and she arched her perfect eyebrow at me skeptically.

"Alice, Rose, Esme, come meet my new friend," Edward shouted excitedly.

Alice swam over to us, almost frantically, but her huge smile comforted me that I wasn't intruding. Esme looked up from her baby and when she saw us, her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked bemused. But she carefully swam over to us with her baby holding on to her tightly. Rosalie was the last to come to where we were. She took her time, and slowly moseyed on over.

They all stopped at the side of the boulder. Alice put her arms on the edge and then gracefully jumped up onto it until she sat facing us on the rock, her tail dangling down into the water, flapping excitedly.

"Ladies, this is Bella. Bella, this is Alice, Esme, and… Rosalie." Rosalie shot a glare at Edward but he didn't notice.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella. Welcome to our humble abode." Alice seemed nicer than I hoped she would be.

I smiled shyly and spoke softly, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you."

Esme smiled. "Yes, It's very nice to meet you." Her baby looked at me shyly and smiled an impressively perfect smile, shiny teeth included.

I smiled at her and her daughter and thanked her.

Rosalie just nodded in my direction and then spoke to Edward. " Edward, what did you do to poor Tanya? She came here distressed and told me you BANNED her from the real world. Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Both Alice and Esme rolled their eyes and Alice muttered something about Tanya deserving it.

Edward's eyes hardened and then he sighed. "Tanya was being cruel to little Bella, she needed to learn that she can't treat people like that."

"Well I don't think you should be so acrid with her. She _must _mean more to you than this… human." She spat human with disdain lacing her voice. She looked at me and glared.

I cringed into Edward's side and he rubbed my back soothingly. The acid in Rosalie's tone was lethal. she was as mean as Tanya! Why did everyone seem to hate me today?

"ROSE! Behave!" Esme said sharply.

She snorted sunk into the water until she was out of site.

"I'm sorry Bella, Rosalie isn't much for company," Alice said tightly.

_No kidding. _But I nodded and smiled a trembling smile. I could feel tears trying to escape my eyes but I wouldn't let them.

"Well, I think I'm going to visit the hiding house to see if the boys are at home." Edward said quietly.

Esme smiled. "That's a splendid idea! I'm sure Bella would love to see the hiding house and meet the boys!"

Edward looked at me. "Would you like to go Bella?"

It took only one word. "Yes!"

And with that, we were up in the sky. I held tightly to him from his back and looked down in awe. We swept around tall mountains and each time I would hide my face against Edward's shoulder blade, afraid of hitting one. Edward would chuckle; his laughter vibrating through me.

"What are you afraid of my sweet Bella?"

I gulped loudly. "Umm… well, hitting..." squeaking when we got close to a towering mountain "...mountains."

I blushed from embarrassment and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Ah Bella, I would never let anything hurt you. I am much to careful for that." He sounded so sure of himself.

I shook my head, my forehead rubbing against his shoulder.

"Well don't worry my brave, little Bella; we are almost there."

I reluctantly pulled my head away from his warm shoulder and looked to see where we were.

We were right above a huge tree house. It was a colossal structure made of nailed together wood and plants of some sort. We swooped down into the area and Edward set me upon my feet.

"What is this place?" I asked, a little dazed.

"It's the hiding house, this is where the lost boys and myself live." He said proudly.

"I must say it is quite impressive." I said, astounded by the massive house.

The name fit it right. You could barely see it. Plants swarmed the house; it made the house look it was hiding .

"The door is over there." He pointed to a pile of leaves.

I walked towards the accumulation of leaves and looked down at it.

"_This _is the entrance?" I asked dubiously.

He started laughing and shook his head. "No, well yes, but it's under the leaves."

He flew to me and started wiping off the leaves. Under the leaves was a wooden door with a metal knob. He took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door then opened it. The door creaked open and I peered in the musky hole. Yuck! The air in the hole was vile!

I plugged my nose and stepped into the dirty hole. I heard Edwards chuckle behind me as I walked through the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a rope ladder and I started to climb it. I was starting to feel claustrophobic but then I saw a light above me and I started to increase my pace up the ladder. I reached the top and discovered another wooden door. I opened the door and scrambled quickly out of the hole. I breathed in a fresh breath and exhaled in relief. At least the house didn't smell rotten.

"Edward, where are the lost boys?" I asked while he climbed out of the little tunnel.

Without warning, three men swarmed around me and grabbed me.

"Well hello! Who is this?" A big burly one said.

"I bet she's a spy of old Captain James!" a blonde haired one said.

"Let me GO!" I screamed, struggling against their hold.

"Now, now little one, we just want some answers from you," Said the one who looked like a doctor.

"Everyone step away from her!" cried Edward.

He jumped into action and pushed everyone away from me.

I shoved away from them and hid behind Edward, glaring at them for such improper behavior.

"She is a lady and she _will_ be treated like one!" He yelled sharply.

I nodded my head in agreement and went back to glaring at them. They all looked ashamed and apologized sincerely. I accepted their apologies but didn't move one inch from behind Edward.

"Now, back to business. This is my new friend, Bella. Bella, these are my friends Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle." He pointed to each one with his finger.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella. Any friend of Edward's is a friend of mine," Said Carlisle.

I nodded my head and smiled timidly.

"Like wise," Jasper said in agreement.

"Yepper-doodle! You are welcome here anytime you'd like!" Emmett said in a booming voice.

I was starting to really like Emmett.

"Well Bella, we must be going. I have a place I would really like to show you."

I nodded and I scrambled onto his back.

It was a meadow; The most beautiful place I had seen all day. All different kinds of flowers filled the small field—Flowers I had never seen before. We lay in the grass, silent. Just looking up into the sky.

Edward was the first to break the silence. "This is my favorite place in Never Land," Edward said softly.

I looked at him and couldn't seem to look away. This was the most amazing thing in my life—going to Never Land. I wish I could stay forever. Life would be so easy here. No worry. No pain. Just Edward and I, lying in this soft grass. Nothing else mattered. But then again, something _did_ matter. My family, my life at home, I would be leaving everything behind. A wave of sadness settled over me. I would have to go back; Back to the real world, back to the pain and sorrow, back to imperfection.

"Edward, I have to go back," I said quietly.

Edward didn't acknowledge what I said and kept staring up at the sky.

I continued more firmly. "I miss my family, and my home. Please take me home."

Edward sighed and looked at me with sad, green eyes.

"Alright my precious Bella. We shall go."

We were back in my bedroom. My window was wide open, the curtains blowing in the wind. Edward stared at me gravely as I sat on my bed. I looked at Mr. Fuzzy and noticed he didn't seem too sad that he missed out on the adventure. I hugged Mr. Fuzzy to my chest and looked back at Edward.

"You will come back right?"

Edward nodded. " I will come back next year, this same day. I won't forget."

"Well then, this is goodbye I guess," I said shakily, my voice quivering.

I couldn't stop the tears this time. They fell down my face like the water falls in Never Land.

Edward rushed to me and scooped me up into his warm embrace.

"Don't worry my little Bella. I will be back soon. Remember, when you feel sad just look at the Second star to the right and always know that I am there, waiting for you."

_Surprisingly this isn't really helping me cheer up_

I sniffled and nodded.

Edward flew to the window and looked back at me. He smiled sadly, waving his hand in a 'goodbye' motion and then flew off. I heard a far away cry saying, "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

I ran to my window just in time to see Edward swirling high up into the air and disappearing out of sight. I laid back into my bed and with one last yawn fell into a dreamy sleep.

I dreamt of Never Land and the hope of returning one day. Edward _would_ remember his promise. He _had_ to!

But he didn't.

* * *

**"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."**

**— J.M. Barrie (Peter Pan)**

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! The next chapter will be up sometime next week, hopefully! Did anyone catch what grovby stood for? And if anyone is wondering how the hell a mermaid can have a baby… I really don't know and REALLY don't care. But if your TRULY interested…look it up. Hehehe ;)! Reviews make me VERY happy so I would be happy if you could write me some love! **

**Love your beloved,**

**Meeph1**


	4. dreams do come true

**Hey loves! So I have been really busy lately. I have had hardly any time to finish this chapter! But I am now relieved because I will soon be free from all my craziness and I will be able to update quicker! =)**

**Yours truly,**

**Meeph1**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or Peter Pan**

**A/n- so this chapter was pretty fun for me to write. I love emotional breakdowns! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**"There is a saying in the Neverland that, every time you breathe, a grown-up dies."**

**— J.M. Barrie (Peter Pan)**

* * *

_We were in the meadow, watching the sky get dark. The colorful flowers danced around us. The grass swayed in the light breeze and the trees seemed to be talking to each other as they fluttered. The warmth next to me reached out and offered me his hand. I took it and admired the warmth I got from it. My other hand started tracing the blue veins in his wrist._

"_Bella."_

_I looked up into his vivid green eyes and found a strange emotion buried in them. He leaned close to me, his sweet breath blew across my lips and…_

I awoke abruptly. Blimey! I was so close this time! I could almost _feel _his lips. Oh how I longed to feel those soft lips molding softly to mine. I dreamt of it every night and each time it would end the same way, me waking up. I let a few tears slip as disappointment filled me. He really _wasn't_ coming back was he? I had waited for 7 years, 7 years of my miserable life. Okay, maybe I was being a little melodramatic. My life wasn't _that_ miserable. I had family and mates and maybe soon, even a boyfriend. What was I saying? A boyfriend? Yeah right, like any boy would like me. My _dog_ didn't even like me.

I sighed as I looked at nanny's huge fluffy figure at the end of my bed. His big warm body covered my feet, providing a nice space heater for me. I reached my arm out and stroked his large head with my hand. My fingers sank through the reddish-brown softness and I let my fingernails lightly graze his ear. His head shot up in alarm, but when saw it was only me, sank back down. He harrumphed and then snorted a little as his eyes drooped and he fell back into a peaceful sleep. How easy it was to be a dog. I felt the softness slip through my fingers as I sat up straighter. My arms rose above my head and I stretched with a groan. My thoughts wandered back to my dream and I laid back down as I played my dream over and over again. My mind traced over his face and beautiful eyes and I sighed longingly.

"Where are you Edward?" My voice reverberated off the walls of my empty bedroom.

I jumped out of bed quickly and ran to my window, the very window that Edward came through when I was ten. I unlocked the lock and opened the glass door. I ducked my head and pushed my head into the cold, night air.

I gazed at the stars and I spotted the familiar star that shined brighter than the rest.

"Please come back." I whispered.

I knew it was a hopeless plea, I knew he wouldn't come back. I refused to let my mind wander back to the lugubrious memory of when I realized he wouldn't come back, but it came anyway.

* * *

**Six years before**

**June 11**

This was the night. This was the very night that the mysterious Edward came through my window and swept me away to Never Land. Was it really only a year ago? It felt like ten years. I was staying up late tonight so I could see Edward come through my window.

I rattled with excitement, my limbs shaking with anticipation. I snuggled Mr. Fuzzy to my chest; he winced in protest. I waited for a while, just fidgeting with my blanket. Finally, I couldn't take the anticipation, I ran to the window frantically. _Was he coming? _I looked up at the bright star, where Never Land laid, and screamed.

"EDWARD! EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled.

I waited for an answer or a shadow to suddenly appear, but nothing happened. Tears pricked at my eyes as I waited longer.

"EDWARD PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK!" I screamed louder.

My tears fell freely as I sank to my floor and sobbed. Shudders ran through me as the cold air from the window blew on me. I barely heard my door creak open and swift footsteps approach me. Even when a familiar voice tried to calm me, I didn't respond. All I cared about was my dear Edward. _Why didn't he come back? Did I do something wrong?_

Strong arms lifted me up gingerly; I struggled in protest, wanting to stay and wait for Edward, but gave up when I felt the warmth of my bed under my body. My body went limp and I fell asleep in minutes.

When I woke up that morning, I knew. I knew that Edward wouldn't be coming back.

Weeks went past and even though I knew it was in vain, I cried out for him. Every night.

Somehow, my mind convinced me that Edward never existed, and he was just a figment of my imagination. But why would it hurt me so much that a part of my imagination left? And why couldn't I get him back? My whole life was based on questions now; questions that would never get answered.

* * *

**Present**

Bloody hell! Why couldn't I get over this? It's been a whole seven years! Would I always be haunted by the memory of my dearest Edward? I _really _needed to move on and start actually living my life. But instead of getting out there and actually having a real boyfriend I dream of one. I really _was_ pathetic. Dreaming of snogging away with my beautiful but _imaginary_ Edward. I shook my head sadly and looked at the clock on my wall. Why does time move so fast? Was it not just 2:00 a.m.? My dim clock appeared to be 4:00 a.m. I yawned as I closed my window and walked back to my warm bed. Life wasn't going to get any easier for me. I will probably never forget Edward and never get a boyfriend and _never _get a flippin life.

I snuggled under my covers and gazed at my big fluffy, yet useless, dog. I think I was half asleep because I jumped with a start when I heard a bang on my window.

I blinked rapidly and looked at my window.

"Stupid kids." I mumbled, thinking it was just some anarchistic chaps trying to vex the neighbors. I turned over in my bed, facing my mirror.

Another bang on my window sounded into my bedroom. Disgruntled, I grabbed my covers and yanked them off me. I stomped to the window, mumbling harshly all the way, and thrust it open.

"Stop banging on my window you gits!"

I glared down at the street but didn't see any children. _They must've run off. _

A ghostly chuckle whispered through the night. My eyes flew open and my head swiveled around to catch the owner of the laughter, but nothing was there. I shivered involuntarily and yanked my head back through the window. I closed the window with a loud bang, treading heavily back to my bed. _I'm too tired for my own good. _ I fell back onto my Bed and cocooned myself with my sheets. Nanny finally got tired of my restless movement and jumped off my bed. I stuck my tongue out at her and closed my eyes drowsily. I heard her heavy paws padding towards the soft rug in the corner of my room as I fell deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

Somewhere in between reality and dreaming, I heard my window open, sliding softly. I didn't bother opening my eyes; I _must_ be dreaming this. Then I heard small tapping on my wood floor. I allowed my eyes to creak open, a tiny bit, and wasn't surprised to see a tall figure with disheveled hair creeping around my room. I have had these dreams too many times to surprise me. I watched, fascinated by the strangeness of this dream, as Edward roamed all over my bedroom. He was walking around my bedroom, lifting things and bending his head to see under them; it seems like he was looking for something. Then he turned to me, His dark eyes looking at me with confusion. I smiled and beckoned him to join me on my bed. Maybe I would get to kiss him this time. His eyes widened and he backed up into the wall. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, why was my dreamy Edward so confused? I rolled my eyes at my pun.

"What's wrong Edward?" I spoke softly, as not to scare him.

He gasped, his mouth hanging open. Then his eyes grew wide, despairingly sad, and I thought I saw a small twinkling tear fall down his face. _What was wrong with my poor Edward? He never was sad in my dreams. _

He was shaking in fright and I wondered what I had done to him. I warily threw off my covers, trying not to scare him, and slowly lowered my cold feet to the hard wooden floor. Edwards gasping slowed and then I thought I heard a tiny sob, gurgling at the back of his throat. _Jesus Christ! My poor, darling Edward! What has happened to him? _This was all wrong. Dreams were supposed to be happy, why wasn't he happy? I tentatively moved to get up; again, not wanting to startle him.

"Don't be frightened Edward, it's just me. Bella." The second I said my name, Edward finally moved.

He flew to me, eyes wide with terror, mouth agape with astonishment, and body shaking with fear. He was a few inches from me, his hypnotic green eyes searching my face. He grabbed my face with his hands and inspected me with flabbergasted amazement. I looked up into his eyes and then my gaze traveled down to his lips. Tonight was the night I would get to kiss my Edward. In the back of my head, a part of my brain warned me not to do it, but I didn't listen. What harm could come of it? It was only a dream. I leaned in, oh so close to his lips, I could almost _taste _his sweetness. I leaned even closer, his lips not even a centimeter away from mine. I noticed the dusty, rose color of his lips, the chiseled shape of his jaw… What I _didn't_ notice was the way his hands were now frozen on my cheeks, or the way his eyes showed a different emotion. Panic. And since I was a selfish creature, always thinking of myself, I closed the distance between our warm mouths. Simple words can't explain a kiss. It would be impossible to explain what a kiss felt like. Only heaven could give such a beautiful thing. All I could comprehend was the sparks I felt, deep within my lips.

Then, as if a spark went flying off our lips and into my brain, comprehension took place in my mind. I was awake. I was not in one of my delirious dreams; I was in reality. And the reality of my situation was I was really and truly with my beloved Edward, whom I have not seen in seven years. Edward, the boy who left me, promising he would come back, alone and forgotten. My conviction was short-lived. Edward broke away from me, lips glistening from where I just sucked. His eyes fluttered in a twitching motion and he looked truly horrified. I realized my mistake almost immediately, but I didn't apologize, how was I supposed to know he wasn't a dream? I deserved answers before I could kick his arse out my window. _What was with me? I usually was never this rude? _He was shaking violently, his face hurt and confused.

"Bella?" He half choked, half whispered.

I thawed out of my icy state a tiny bit. "Yes, it's me."

His Adam's apple dipped down as he swallowed numerously. "How… wh-why, I mean" —another gulp— "Is it, really _my_… Bella?"

"No, it's her demon spawn sister. Who do you think it is?" sarcasm dripped from my harsh words, but I refused to feel bad.

He winced, and looked at me with hurt, anguished eyes.

"You've—" He broke off, taking a big shuddering breath and his voice lowered until I could barely hear it."—changed.

"What makes you think that, genius?" I cringed internally at my remark. _What the bloody hell was my problem? _

His eyes got even sadder, and he looked down automatically. I saw his hands gripping each other tightly; he was a lost boy. My heart ached as I saw how much I was hurting him. Hurting him? He hurt me first! He left me, and I waited for seven years. He _forgot_ me and now I was sympathizing _his_ pain? My conscience knew better though. I knew that maybe I was being irrational, but this the anger and grudge had pent up over the years. Now, without thinking it through, I let it out.

"Why in the bloody hell are you here? Do you really think after seven, whole flippin years, I would let you whisk me away to Never Land? You were my _childhood_ mate. As you can see now, I am not a child I am a woman. You are nothing to me but a memory."

I stomped to my bed and flopped down angrily onto it. I folded my arms across my chest and looked at him nonchalantly.

"Now if you don't mind, get your arse out of my room! I don't know why you came back after these long seven years but right now I couldn't care less. You have no right to be here. I don't need you anymore, so if you don't mind, I'd rather you go back to your precious Never Land." I was slowly but surely losing my anger, I didn't _really_ want him to go. My crude words were painful for even me to hear and I regretted them immediately. I could feel a small sense of depression seep into my mind. The thought of him leaving was… absolutely horrifying.

Tears started to form in my eyes, and I looked up. What I saw was shocking to say the least.

Edward sat in the corner of my room, shaking violently, holding his knees together with his hands and rocking back and forth. He looked almost manic. His mouth was quivering and I hard him speaking soft words to himself.

"I… I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I let you grow up. I shouldn't have let you grow up. I could have prevented it! But I was foolish. I had hoped I would have gotten here in time. I… Oh my sweet Bella! Forgive me please!" His agonized, cries of pain filled the room.

_What? _

He was sorry because I grew up? Why? Everyone grows up… it was kind of avoidable.

His pain filled cries pained my ears and I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran to him.

"Edward darling! Don't cry my love!" I flung my arms around him. He didn't reciprocate in any way but he didn't pull away either. He shuddered and the air was filled with one more sob/sigh and then silence. I hid my face in his blue shirt, ashamed that I had forced myself onto him. Hey, at least it was for a good cause, to comfort my dearest Edward.

I don't know how long we sat there for, but it felt like years. Things started to change between us though. I could feel it. The way our body pressed together did not feel so innocent anymore. An electric buzz welded our body together; separate us and we would hurt. Edward felt it too, and so he fled from me. I knew it was hard for him to except me as a seventeen year old instead of a ten year old. And my conclusion was right; it _did_ hurt to be separated. My skin was stinging underneath from the sudden separation. And it hurt deeper inside too. My heart thumped painfully and a single tear fell from my eye. Fine, if he wanted to play like that, then so be it! I return to my bed, Edward wary eyes following me, and I lay back down on my bed, ignoring him. I heard him take a deep breath but I didn't turn to look at him.

"My little Bella. You are no longer little. You _have_ grown up, and you are now a beautiful woman. I wish I was there to see it." He said the last part quietly, pain laced in his voice.

Little Bella? I'm not a little girl anymore Edward. I bit my tongue from saying something sarcastic and probably mean. "Yes," I said instead.

He looked at me for a long moment and I kept my eyes averted. I heard a sigh escape his lips and I heard light footsteps come closer to my bed.

"Come to Never Land with me, Bella." His whisper was so light, I thought I didn't hear him right for a moment.

I snorted, "What, so you can just forget me again? No thanks."

"No! Bella, you don't understand." He hesitated before he spoke again. "In Never Land, there is no time. It's hard to decipher how much time goes by. One year to you seems like a minute to me. But that still doesn't cover how completely and sincerely sorry I am. Please forgive me, my little Bella."

Again with 'the little Bella', I sighed, vexed. "Edward, I will not go with you to Never Land. I am not ready for another heartbreak, come back in ten years."

"No Bella! I won't allow you to grow any older!"

I gave him a weird look. _What was with him and growing older?_I turned my back to him childishly.

"You promised Edward! You _broke_ that promise!" I looked away before he could see my never-ending tears.

I shivered as I felt a gust of air on my back.

"Please Bella. I hurt you, and now I want to redeem myself." His hot breath fell against my neck and I shivered, but not from the cold.

Yes, I have _definitely _grown up, I would never have responded to Edward this way when I was ten. I leaned closer to his heat but he ripped away from me. I whipped my head around and found him up against the wall, wide-eyed.

Dejected, I fell, face-first, against my covers. I sniffled and I heard a whimper of pain far behind me.

"I waited for you and you never came," I choked out. "Please leave."

The eerie silence frightened me. I shifted in my bed until I faced Edward. His face was frozen in a calm mask, but I could see the regret and agony underneath his bucolic facade.

"If," he swallowed and looked down, then proceeded. "If that's what you want."

He stepped towards the window but stopped. He turned his head to me; I could see his reluctance to take that last step. He searched my eyes for something I wouldn't give him. A tear fell from his eye. I watched as it skimmed down his cheek and settle on his jaw, then drop to the floor. That one tear broke my resolve. I wanted to run to him and wipe all his tears away, to comfort him. I wasn't going to let him leave me again. But it was too late. He took that last step. And before I could even blink, he was out the window and into the dark unknown.

**I hope you liked it! Bella was a little bitchy to Edward eh? Poor Edward! Reviews would make me very happy and make me update faster! My inspiration for this chapter was a song called "Life on Mars" by David Bowie, ****even though it has nothing to do with what the chapter is about****. I would definitely check that song out!  
**

**Love yours truly,**

**Meeph1**


	5. Time is the greatest murderer

**So here is a new chapter! I hope you like it! Leave me some love! I adore reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or peter pan**

**Love your beloved,**

**Meeph1**

* * *

**"God gave us****memory so that we might have roses in December."**

**J.M. Barrie**

* * *

NO! He couldn't leave again. I wouldn't let him! I jumped out of my bed, steadied myself on my feat, and then ran to my window.

"Edward! Don't leave me please! I will come with you!" I waited a second for him to show up, but sadly he did not. "Edward! Please! I have changed my mind! I want to go with you to Never Land!"

Nothing.

My lips trembled and my head started to pound. Deep inside my chest, a small pang started to grow. It grew into a painful ache and then morphed into a full on panic attack. My breathing grew erratic and my eyes started to sting from the tears that were begging to be released. _Why did I let him go? _I must have been the most insane person that ever lived. There I was dreaming of him every night and wishing he was back with me every night and day, but when he eventually does come back I practically beg him to leave. Heartbreaking sobs break from my aching chest and a gurgled cries break from my mouth. I crumple to the ground, dejected and heartbroken. I start coughing, hacking more like. I hate it. I hate crying. I hate tears. I hate all of it. Crying is a release, and I don't deserve a release. So I suck it in. I keep my heartbreaking sobs suppressed as my body sinks to the floor. Suppressed sobs shake my body. I know why he didn't come back to me. It was because I was so cruel to him. My body fell limp against the floor when my quivering subsided. My eyes drooped and I moaned as a drowsy mist settled over me.

I woke up from the pounding in my head and the aching in my back. I opened my crusty eyes and stretched my sore arms. The position I slept in last night was not the most comfortable way to sleep. I lifted my head from the crook of the corner I was curled up in. My body was stiff and as I moved, multiple spots in my body cracked. I carefully lifted my dragging body off the floor and onto the cushioned sill of my window. Wiping my eyes of sleep, I looked up at the invisible stars. Morning was one of the worst times for me. The morning skies always hid the beautiful stars and that made me sad. Sadness I couldn't repress. Ever since my experience with Never Land I have always hated the cloudy skies of the morning. And even when it was sunny, my depressing mood would make the day seem cloudy. I frowned at the gloomy clouds that blanketed the sky and walked over to my vanity.

I stared at myself for a long time; well, more glaring. I glared at my boring appearance and tried to find something special about me. How can someone be so boring? Long brown, hair, boring; chocolate brown eyes, terribly boring; thin, curve less body, BORING;I was completely arid. Well, maybe something in my lip… nah, just wishful thinking. The only interesting thing about me was my hair. My hair had a wavy/curly quality to it- a mixture between wavy locks and curly springs. I hated it. But, I _have_ gotten a lot of compliments on my bundle of hair. Personally, I think it looks like a bad perm but people think other wise. I examined them and shrugged. I messed up my hair in back, it was a habit, and then got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I went to one of the few England schools that didn't have a uniform. I was grateful for that. I wore some naturally ripped up jeans, a worn white tank, a leather jacket, and my favorite doc martens. I liked to keep a tough exterior to keep people away from me. But truly, I was a shy, modest girl. I was a definite introvert. I had one good mate; her name was Angela. She and I have been friends since… maybe, kindergarden class of 1994? It's hard to tell when we became friends, it seems like we've been friends since birth. People never understood why we were friends. who could blame them? We were complete opposites, me with my nonchalant appearance and she with her peppy attire and attitude. She loved to shop and I cringed at the word. She was outgoing and boisterous and I was quiet and collected. We couldn't be more different. Yet, somehow, we couldn't be more congruous. We both came from similar families, middle class. And we both have similar tastes with music, boys, etc..

But our primary connection was, we both lost someone we loved immensely. She lost her brother when she was ten. His name was Ben and he was only four years old. He and Angela got in a little tiff, which ended when she proclaimed her utter hatred for him. Of course she didn't _really_ mean it, but in the heat of the moment you spout out whatever you think. He ran off, terribly distressed, because he thought the animosity she had towards him was real. He was missing for four days when they found him in a river by their house. He was dead. Angela has never forgiven herself for what she said. She thinks that she is the cause of his death. I helped her get through that by being the most supportive and loyal friend I could be. But sometimes I don't know if I really helped her that much. Sometimes I'll come to her house and not find her anywhere, but I usually know to find her in one place. Down by the lake. There she sits, clutching her stomach and screaming for her dead brother. Those are the rare times that I can't help her. Though on the outside Angela is a very happy bubbly person, on the inside she is the exact opposite. I am the only person who knows the true Angela. She keeps a careful mask on in front of her parents and in school but she can't wear it in front of me. I have tried to help her but a friend can only do so much. She needs therapy but she refuses to go. I'm frightened for her. The old saying about time healing all wounds, in my opinion, is wrong. Time cannot heal all wounds, it can just numb the wound and let the pain fade but you'll always have a scar to remind you. So I let her get her pain out by the release of screaming and crying. I have noticed over the years the pain fading. Each year she goes to the river less and less and the dead look in her eyes disappearing more and more but that doesn't mean she is fixed. She doesn't go near her brother's room, which is now changed into an office. And ever so often she will look somewhere and start screaming about seeing her brother's ghost when nothing is there. She is still haunted by him. But right now, I was focusing on getting her some help. I got her to go to the school counselor a few times and I am hoping to maybe bribe her into therapy.

My loss was so small compared to the devastating death of her brother because my loss was the loss of Edward. I didn't lose a member of my family and I don't blame myself for the departure of Edward. But, it felt that way. It felt like my heart had been ripped from my body. It really does sound petty compared to her problems; a friend leaving you is completely different than the death of your brother. I don't understand why it feels so agonizing when he's away. Just last night my heart, though broken, felt whole. When I realized Edward wasn't coming back I was heartbroken. As I did for her, Angela helped me get through that. I was a little frightened that she would think I was loony for being so devastated over losing my "sort of" imaginary friend. But surprisingly she was sympathetic and encouraging. I wasn't completely assured that she didn't think I was bonkers though. Sometimes I would catch her studying me with a strange expression, as though she wasn't completely sure I was alright in the head. But she was still there for me and for that I was grateful. We became best mates from those experiences. She was like the sister I never had. The thought of Edward triggered the tears and I lied back on my bed as I went over every moment of last night. _Would he come back tonight?_ No, of that I was certain. Nothing would make him come back here after how I treated him. A wave of depression settled over me. I whimpered and I tried to hold back the sobs. Again, I wouldn't let sobs release me from my suffering. I _should_ suffer.

I was brought out of my reverie by a knock on my door. I sat up and wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, come in." I yelled from my bed. I composed my face and sucked in a deep breath.

My dad's head popped inside the room. "Darling, would you like a ride to school?"

" No thanks dad, I think I'll just walk," I said, my voice cracking at the end.

His eyes gazed at me with confusion. "Are you okay love? Has something happened? Is it Angela?" His eyes became alarmed when he mentioned Angela.

My dad always loved Angela. She was like a second daughter to him. It amazes me how perceptive he was. He always had suspicions about Angela's depression. He was the one who suggested to me for her to go to therapy.

"No, Angela is fine." He looked relieved. "And I'm perfectly fine. Thanks though," I soothed.

He smiled and eye crinkling smile. "Are you sure, sweets? It's a couple blocks from the school; you need your energy for school. I saw your calculus grade." His voice turned reproving." It's slipping."

I rolled my eyes. _Typical father. _

"I know I know, I've just been preoccupied this week." I sighed, trying not to show my vexation with him. "My grade is not dropping from walking to school," I added dryly.

He eyed showed his doubt in my statement.

"Jesus Christ dad! I will try to improve okay?"

He looked satisfied. "In that case, have a fun day at school! And say hello to Angela for me, will you darling?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure."

_I'm sure I'll have a __**glorious**__ time._

He shut the door softly and I listened to his footsteps walk away until they turned into muffled thumps. I did a quick check in my mirror.

_Why bother, I never change._

My thoughts turned glum and I slowly made my way to the dresser. I grabbed my scruffy messenger bag and quickly shoving some aviator sunglasses on my head. I headed out, the air was a little nippy but did I expect otherwise? Nope.

I shuffled my way to school, my banal attitude ruining yet another day. I suddenly got the feeling of being watched. I looked behind me, cautiously, reaching into my bag for my pepper spray.

_Ah shoot. I left it on my dresser!_

It didn't feel like someone was stalking me and watching my every movement but more watching over me, like a guardian angel. I looked behind, searching to find the eyes of my angel but as I scan the road I see no one but some nancy boys laughing at some vulgar joke. They were definitely not what I looking for. When they saw me watching them they whistled and hooted. I cringed in disgust and fear, disgusted with their vulgarity and scared that they would start following me. Heat flooded my face and I turned away.

"Hey, come back here!" One yelled.

"Yeah! Where are you going sweetheart? We just want to have some fun." Another sneered.

"We could _all_ give you a fun time."

I swallowed back the bile that rose in my throat.

"That's a nice arse, a pretty good shagging choice. Her jugs a bit too small but we can ignore that can't we mates? " The leader of the clan said, raising his voice loud enough for me to here. The others yelled in agreement.

I felt tears prick my eyes and my hands started to shake but I kept walking.

"Don't be that way honey!" A boy who looked to be about 14 years old yelled.

Then I got mad, my breaths coming out sharper. I skidded around and glared at them. I walked towards them, ignoring my better judgment.

"Looks like we got a taker, lads!"

I walked close to them, stopping about ten feet from them. A deep growl rang quietly from somewhere; it was guttural but beautiful at the same time. I looked around for the cause of the mysterious noise and wondered if it could be my guardian angel, warning me to stay away from these pricks. I half expected some angel with wings to jump out and take these chaps out. But sadly, he stayed hidden.

"How do you like your shags sweetheart? Fast and rough or slow and sweet?" He snickered.

"Oh yeah. We are really good at slow and sweet aren't we Fred?" Another cackled.

The leader, who I guessed was Fred, smirked. " Speak for yourself mate. I think this one would like a good rough shag." He took out a ciggy from his pocket and lit it.

He stepped closer to me and I didn't even try to back away, I had better plans for this cocky bloke.

"Are you a mute or something? It's no fun when they can't scream my name." His smirk grew wider.

I narrowed my eyes, and my hand twitched. Oh how I wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

"So what do you say little one?" Fred's hand reached out and grazed my cheek as he stepped closer to me.

I was immensely glad I chose these shoes today. I opened my mouth as to say something and then quickly shut it as I bring my knee back and with all my might shove the heavy shoe right into his crotch.

His face showed shock before it twists into pain and he doubled over, curling up into a little ball on the pavement and holding his crotch tightly.

"No, thanks. But it seems like you like humping the pavement better, arsehole," I spat viciously into his face.

I heard a ghostly chuckle come from somewhere. I glared at Fred's friends, thinking it was one of his mates chuckle, but from the look in their eyes, they seem to be in shock. I flipped them off and walked back to school.

I held my head high as I walked up the steps of my ancient looking school.

_I can't believe I just did that! I feel so… bad arse!_

I pursed my lips, I didn't really want to be known as, Bella, the bad arse girl who beats up vulgar men. Though, it did have a nice ring to it, but it just wasn't me. I felt guilty for a moment, cringing as I thought about how I kicked that guy in his groin. _Oh well, hopefully, I will never see those guys again._ I walked into my classroom and noticed everyone was already seated and paying attention to the lesson. Everyone's head swiveled around and quickly take wary glances at me but quickly look away. I noticed Angela smiling at me and I gave her a tight grin. She stared at with questioning eyes, probably concerned by the grim look on my face. I shook my head and glanced away.

"Well, hello miss swan. How nice of you to join us." My teacher glared at me and pointed to a seat.

Jeez! I was only a couple minutes late!

I stare at her blankly and looked down to hide my blush. I walked quietly to my desk in the back, by the window and sat down. A couple guys turned their heads and winked at me and I just turned my head away, heat rising up my neck. I looked toward the foggy window and watched as beads of water slithered down the glass. My eyes and ears were on the beads of water pelting against the glass and the thin rivers of water running into each other as they slip down the glass plain. Everything else was just dismal background sounds and scenes, the monotone voice of my interminable teacher, the soft scratching of pencils against papers, and the occasional sneeze or cough from the sickly ones in my class. I never really paid attention in class. I didn't have to. My transcendent grades were impeccable. I always got at least a hundred in every class. This morning when my dad said my calculus grade was slipping he meant I went from a hundred to a ninety-nine. _Oh yeah dad, I'm __**really**__ going to fail that class. _It was probably the teacher's mistake, or maybe she did it on purpose. My calculus teacher, Mrs. Cope, never fancied me that much. Who knows why? Maybe it was because she envies my bewitching good looks.

I snorted at the thought. No, I knew the reason why she hates me. It's because I am the only person to answer _every_ question that she throws at us, right. Oh how I adored that dark scowl she gives me, I always gave her my best sardonic smile. I chuckled darkly to myself.

_One of these days I need to take a picture of that scowl, I'm going to really miss it when I graduate._

"Miss Swan, is there a joke you would like to share with the class?" My teacher's lifeless voice called me out of my dark, humorous thoughts.

I sighed and slumped lower into my seat. "Not particularly. But if you want something to laugh at there's a mirror right over there." I nodded my head towards to the floor length mirror at the back of her classroom.

The class broke into hysterical laughter and I just sat there with my evil sardonic smile, and my cursed blush. I saw Angela look at me with a smirk and she gave me an approving nod. The teacher's face turned a bright red, verging on purple. _Jesus! She is redder than __**me**__! _She stalked loudly to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper. She scribbled something on it and held it up, her murderous eyes focused on me. I got the hint. I sighed and stood up lazily, I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and walked down the aisle. I grabbed the paper out of her hand and read it, standing right in front of her. I snorted at what it said.

**Dear Mr. Green,**

**Isabella was being disruptive in my class and as you know I have a very high blood pressure and my doctor told me to take it easy for a while. I could have had a blood vessel pop! So if you could please call her parents and send her home, I would be very grateful. In my condition I cannot deal with her today.**

**Mrs. Williams**

_I didn't know she was married now. She kept her last name? He is probably a mail ordered groom. Poor chap._

I rolled my eyes. "Don't strain yourself, _Mrs. _Williams," I mumbled to myself, putting extra stress on the Mrs.

A couple of my peers coughed to hide their snorts and laughter. Her eyes bulged; I guess I didn't say it very quietly. I sighed and slowly made my way to the door, stopping in the doorway to smile at Angela. She just rolled her eyes and gave me a thumbs-up sign. I chuckled quietly to myself and smiled smugly, holding my head high for the second time today. I felt so brave and strong today! I never had the guts to say that kind of stuff in class. I whistled a random tune as I moved down the hall, thoroughly content with my job well done. While striding towards my destination, I got that familiar strange feeling again; The feeling of being watched. But this time it felt hostile, as if someone was stalking me for his prey. I hurried my pace and tried to ignore it while continuing through the dark hall. My heart was thumping faster and a bead of sweat formed at the back of my neck. A shadow on the wall moved and disappeared into a bigger shadow. I tried to tell myself it was just my over active imagination and dissipate the illusions my mind was creating but I still felt the hungry eyes of a predator.

_Why does it have to be shadowy in here? Are they trying to save money on electricity or something?_

Without warning, a sharp bang filled the hall with it harsh noise, reverberating off the walls. A small clink followed after, like metal hitting tile. I squeaked and twisted around sharply, looking for the cause of the noise. Relief spread through my body as the paranoia disappeared. Now I was only curious, what caused the bang? I scanned the hall and at first all I saw was an empty hall and dusty lockers, but then I spotted something. A small, shiny object sat in the middle of the hallway. It threw a white beam of light on the wall from the dim hall light that hovered over it. I looked at it curiously, and took a tiny step towards it.

_Is it a trick? Is someone going to trap me? _

I snorted at the thought. I could just imagine _Mrs. _Williams and Mrs. Cope hiding behind the lockers, twirling their curly, black mustaches between their fingers like evil villains from an old Disney film. They'd be Cackling away and wagging their chubby arses in the air like cats, getting ready to pounce. They'd probably stuff me in their cars and throw me in a river. But not before my savior and my love, Edward, came to save me!

Even though the ridiculous little movie in my head looked pretty comical, my throat still thickened when my imagination let Edward into the story.

"Damn it Bella, get it together!" I mumbled sharply.

I shoved the thoughts of Edward from my mind; I could wallow in them later. I rolled my eyes at my obscene daydreaming and went back to gazing at the strange object. I took a few more steps closer to the luminous object, testing to see if my little story was even plausible. But I saw no one hiding behind a locker so I bent down to pick up the object. For a while I just looked at it. What was it exactly? Its silver skin was polished and untarnished. It was cold and smooth, but warmed almost instantaneously when my warm hand scooped it up. I tried to think of the word you would call it and the only thing I could come up with was a fishing hook, except much bigger. It was about the size of my hand, maybe a little bigger. I looked at the bottom of it and was surprised to find that it resembled a screw. The metal was cut in a shape that twisted until the very bottom was just a point. My hand traced the hook cautiously, hovering over the tip of it. The point on the hook seemed sharp as far as I could tell but I tested it just out of curiosity.

"Bloody hell!" I sucked my pricked, bleeding finger into my mouth, wanting to soothe the tiny wound.

Blech! I took my finger out of my mouth quickly; blood always made me feel sick. The point of the hook _was_ sharp, like a sewing needle. I felt foolish for trying something that is _obviously _going to hurt. I crooned at my poor, bleeding finger but quickly wiped my finger on my pants and stood up, afraid someone would find me sitting on the floor blubbering about how a hook hurt my finger. I looked at the hook that was currently being squeezed by my other hand and shoved it into my shabby bag. I sprinted to the principal's office with questions spinning around in my mind. But the main one was, what was a hook doing in the middle of the hallway?

So there I was, sitting in the chair outside of the principal's office, waiting to be called in and hoping I don't have a repeat of what happened a few minutes ago. I had knocked on the door for literally ten minutes when the slutty, twenty year old secretary came out, breathing heavily with smeared lipstick, crazy hair, and part of her skirt tucked into a lacy thong. I gave her the note with a shaky hand, trying not to dry heave on her. I _finally_ understood why they hired her. She took it, glared at me and then sauntered back into the office, slamming the door in my face. I rubbed my shoes together thoughtfully, trying to erase that repulsive memory. _Typical secretary._ My heart started to beat frantically and worry creased my forehead as I thought about my visit with Mr. Green.

_I'll probably start crying in the middle of his long lecture on not disrupting classes._

Again, I may have a rough exterior but my _interior _was anything but. My heart was a sensitive little thing, the poor dear, and I don't think that will really matter to Mr. Green.

"Isabella Swan?" A deep voice called out.

I looked at the open door. My heart raced and spluttered frantically, _don't be scared little one. _I stood up on trembling legs and walked unsteadily inside the office. I tried to walk confidently to the chair in front of his large desk but failed miserably as I tripped on the edge of the carpet. I grabbed the arm of the chair and was a blur of limbs as I tried to get into the chair without falling onto the carpet. I finally landed awkwardly into it and straightened myself up and tried to appear tall and confident, which wasn't very successful because of my small 5ft. 4in. height and tiny, shaking shoulders. By the time I was settled, my face could have been mistaken for a tomato. My gaze stayed fixed on my shoes, as silence filled the room. After a while of silence I looked up to see what the hold up was and found Mr. Green staring at me with disturbed, bewildered eyes. He blinked and then cleared his throat.

"Ah, well, miss…" He looked down at the note, scanning for where it said my name. I rolled my eyes. "… Oh yes, swan."

_You still don't know my name? __**So**__ typical._

From there he went on an hour tirade about respecting teachers and authority. While he was rambling about his own rebellious childhood, I watched a small vein on his forehead pulse and strain against the skin of his forehead. I kept a calm, composed mask on the whole time. Behind the mask I was dieing from boredom. How can someone talk that much? Is it physically possible for your lungs to produce that much air? Finally, he ended with a beautifully scripted, last line.

"You are a wonderful child with great talent. You are just a little confused as you make your way through teen years. I was the same way when I…umm, Oh! When I was your age. You just needed a wise adult to guide you to the right path. I hope you think about what we talked about, it will carry you throughout your life." He spoke it with great conviction, only stumbling over a few of his lines and finished nicely with life-changing, words of wisdom.

_Encore! Encore! A job well done Mr. Green! You've opened my eyes to a whole new world filled with brand new reasons why I should avoid you. _

After his beautiful speech he called my home and talked to my parents, telling them basically everything he told me. It was a _very_ long phone call. Then he told me to I could leave the premises but not before assigning my punishment. I was given the duty of picking up trash around the school for a week.

_Wonderful._

My mother drove me home and remained silent until we got home. She sat me down and gave me a mother-to-daughter talk. It might have been as prosaic as Mr. Green's talk and that's saying something. Later that night, after mother's talk, my father gave me is own talk. He didn't talk _nearly _as much as my mother or Mr. Green, I was more grateful then he could ever believe. Today was the most redundant day I have ever experience. I was a fatigued mess by the time the sky grew dark and I was yearning for my soft comforter to snuggle up in.

I trudged up the stairs to my bedroom after dinner. My movements were wobbly and my head felt like it was disconnected to my body. I collapsed on my bed, fully clothed and drifted. I drifted into my warm dreams. Suddenly, I woke up. Something felt off. I lifted my drowsy body off the bed and over to the lamp. When the room was illuminated I looked around. A shiny reflection caught my eye. The hook. I walked over to it and grabbed it out of my open bag. I examined it for a while, looking at the reflection of my bedroom. One reflection got my attention. On my dresser was a piece of paper, folded and propped up. I lifted my gaze from the reflection and looked at my dresser. I walked over and picked up the erect paper. I picked it up gingerly and unfolded it.

**My little Bella,**

**I am terribly sorry for last night. I'm sorry I let you grow up. It is an unforgivable mistake that I will have to live with for eternity. I am in a hurry to tell you something so I must cut this letter short. Tonight, when you go to bed, you need shut and lock your window. Please don't ask me why, it would be impossible for me to tell and horrific for you to understand. Please, do this one thing for me. I haven't been a good friend and I want this to be your final memory of me. I'm a selfish creature it's true, but it gives me great sadness to know you think badly of me. My heart would be lost if anything should happen to you. Be safe.**

**Your lost boy,**

**Edward**

Tears fell like rain against my face and I whimpered as sobs were released from my chest. I stood there for a while and reread the letter over and over again until a cold breeze hit my back. The breeze shocked me into life and I flew to the window, almost tripping on a bundle of clothes piled on the floor. I slammed the window shut and locked it. I didn't need an explanation for doing as Edward commanded. I would do anything for him. I lifted the letter and pressed it to my freshly torn heart.

But my promise to Edward was in vein. It was too late. The very thing he wanted to keep away from me came without warning and took with out anyone knowing.

Without warning, a frigid hand grabbed my wrist that held the gleaming hook and another hand grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall and trapped me with his body. I opened my mouth to scream but the hand that held my waist quickly slapped over my mouth. A thick odor invaded my nostrils and I started to gag. Hot air breathed down my quivering neck and I almost passed out from the polluted air I was inhaling.

"Hello little Bella. I've heard a lot about you. I believe, you have something of mine," a leering voice whispered in my ear.

The hand that was cutting off the circulation of my wrist grabbed the hook and yanked it sharply out of my hand. The sharp edges of the bottom part scraped against the flesh of my palm and I felt blood drip down my fingers. I whimpered and closed my eyes tightly. He pulled me away from the wall and locked both of my arms behind my back. He struggled with something for a moment; I could hear is gruff grunts. Then, something pointy and cold pressed against my neck.

"You, my dear, will help me obtain Edward Masen, your so called friend. Now, behave or I will slit your frail throat with my hook."

I stopped breathing as his repulsive breath entered my lungs. I could feel myself drifting into oblivion.

"I love you Edward." I whispered. My head sagged down until my chin rested on my collar bone as blackness consumed me.

**Thank you for reading! Was it good? Reviews would be great!**

**I listened to "Evil" By Interpol while writing this chapter.**


	6. Hooked on dreams

**Hey! I have a new chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't get it up yesterday, as I promised. But here it is! I hope you like it! Reviews always make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan nor do I own Twilight**

**Love your beloved,**

**Meeph1**

**

* * *

**

"**Let no one who loves be unhappy, even love unreturned has its rainbow."**

**J.M. Barrie**

**

* * *

**

The most peaceful time of one's day is when they are in complete oblivion. Oblivion is what most people look forward to in a day. The world is full of pain, depression, and sorrow. Complete darkness. We can't avoid these sad truths and some people commit the cruel act of suicide to escape permanently from them. It is a sad part of the reality we live in. Those people choose that path to obtain the permanent experience of oblivion. Though, some, the people who believe in after life, wonder if it is complete oblivion. But most people stick to the road of enduring the burdens of the world and they choose a less permanent oblivion to release their souls into. Once or twice a day, depending on the person, we can be set free of the heavy burdens of reality and for a while, be weightless in oblivion.

Sleep.

All people sleep and that is the most used sort of oblivion. Of course, some use drugs, alcohol, or selfish pleasures to possess their own oblivion. But choosing those sorts of oblivious worlds will get you more and more burdened with the world's cruel afflictions when you awaken back into reality. That is why most people choose to avoid that root and stick to the inevitable state of oblivion.

Dreams

When we sleep, we dream. Dreams set you free from the cold reality and release you into your own personal heaven… or hell. Either way, it is complete oblivion. Nightmares aren't an exception to oblivion, though they are not happy places to dwell in. Nightmares are when our fears of reality settle into our dreams. And some say they would rather dwell in nightmares than reality. For, how do you escape the nightmares _in_ reality? But, there _are_ some people who would rather be conscience and aware than oblivious and numb. These are the strong ones. These are the ones who relish in finding felicity in reality instead of wallowing in self-pity. But again, the world is not perfect; there will always be pain, in some sort, to bring you down. And even the endowed people need an escape. Yes, dwelling in the sweet oblivion of sleep is great. But there is an end to it.

We wake up.

* * *

Colorful dreams swirled around in my mind. I watched them, fascinated by their beauty, as they rapidly changed. My dreams had never been so vivid or _real _before. The scenes never stopped changing; I stood in fields of flowers, I ran through dunes of sand, I swam in blue oceans; it was my perfect place of happiness. I couldn't remember who I was or where I was from, and I didn't care. I never wanted to leave.

But all things must come to an end.

A small twinge in my stomach pulled me out of my blissful state. I tried to identify the feeling, for the feeling was familiar yet totally foreign. It made my stomach curl and my body tense. Yes, the feeling _was_ familiar, and I started to remember. I… I felt…

Scared.

It was like a dam broke. A flood of emotions washed over me, I was completely overwhelmed.

Sorrow.

Guilt.

Pain.

Fright…

The dreams started spinning faster as all the emotions flooded my body. My body was getting weaker and I tried to keep up with the vivid dreams but it was no use; I was tumbling in fields of flowers, sinking in sand dunes, drowning in blue oceans, and it was all too much. Tears and sobs broke out; I knew I wouldn't make it.

I gave up.

I closed my eyes and endured being scraped along the sand, falling down a hill, swallowing and coughing up water as I sunk to the bottom of an ocean. It didn't stop.

My heavy body was dragged from dream to dream. It didn't matter that I wasn't moving anymore; the dreams spun me from place to place without slowing. I noticed when my body became totally numb and my heart was slowing. I was dieing.

I _didn't_ notice the spinning begin to slow and stop completely, I felt dead. Or maybe it wasn't _me_ that was dead, for my brain perfectly coherent, but just my body. I didn't even notice when my body was set on the ground.

A light breeze fluttered over me softly, and swept my hair on my back.

_Wait did I just feel that? _

I waited for another breeze to pass over and when it did I closed my eyes in pleasure. The cruel emotions flew from my mind and I focused on the new emotion. It relaxed my body and made me feel… _whole_. My body was no longer dead, but _alive_. I recognized the beautiful emotion.

I felt… _well_.

That was all it took.

That one good feeling brought me to life. I opened my _real_ eyes and found myself staring up at a wooden ceiling. I cautiously sat up, waiting for an ache, but was pleasantly surprised when I felt nothing. I stretched my arms and legs lazily, smiling lazily as I felt a beam of sun hit my face. I closed my eyes and let it warm my face. I relaxed back into my bed, closing my eyes as I went and thought over the abnormal dream.

_What a strange dream indeed. _

I sighed and sat back up, grumbling about how much I despised school. I reached blindly for the lamp on my desk, but there was no lamp.

My eyes flew open.

The memories of the horrid day came quickly back to my mind. I gasped and my head whirled in every direction.

I was in a dark wooden room, with a window on the left side. The air was musky and tasted of salt, and… was the room, rocking? I rolled off my bed, and fell onto the cold ground.

_What the bloody Hell?_

I shot up off the ground but plopped right back on the floor from tripping in the sheets that were tangled around me. I quickly untangled myself from the itchy sheets and stumbled away from the bed.

I fell against the hard, wooden wall but shot off quickly. I felt my backside and found my nightgown completely soaked. I groaned and my head slumped down. I turned towards the window, hoping I wasn't too far the ground. That would make an easier escape. But there was no ground. Panic set in my chest as I saw what was outside the window.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

All I could see was shiny blue water. Angry waves splashed furiously along the side of my wooden room. Questions swirled around my mind; it made me dizzy.

_Why would that vile man put me in a wooden room in the middle of an ocean? _

Then, things started to make sense. Everything started playing out in my mind like a movie.

Mrs. Cope and _Mrs._ Williams got one of their mail-ordered-groom husbands to kidnap me. He crawled through my window when I was eating dinner and wrote a forged letter from Edward.

_Wait a second… that doesn't work! Drat! He doesn't know about Edward… hmmm…. aha! _

I changed the story a bit. Mrs. Cope and _Mrs._ William told him to spy on me the night before, and he saw Edward and I talking.

_YES! SCORE! Yep, that was it! _

So _then _he went back to Mrs. Cope and _Mrs. _William and told them _everything_-_The little prick! Only I should know about Edward!_

_Moving on…_

So then, after he wrote the forged letter, he hid under my bed and when I wasn't looking...

_What in the bloody hell am I thinking? I __**really**__ needed to control this overactive imagination._

I rolled my eyes at myself. My teachers were mean but I doubt they were _that_ mean. And anyways, the guy had a hook replaced as a hand; I doubt either of my teachers would marry some… _pirate_- mail-ordered or not. Actually, I think Mrs. Cope was married to some young lad from _America, _who was apparently 20 years her junior.

I shuddered at the idea. And was it just my imagination or did I see a golden framed picture, sitting at the corner of _Mrs._ Williams' desk, of her and some older dude — dressed in wedding attire — _kissing_ in front an altar? So, it definitely couldn't have been her.

_Come on Bella; get a grip of your self! Am I seriously considering my __**teachers**__ are the masterminds to my kidnap? _

I shook my head sadly and started looking around my room again, trying to find a clue to what kind of pickle I was in. All I saw was a dusty old bed and a door with a rusty knob.

_Wait! A door?_

My eyes widened. I scrambled off the wall and slid quickly, yet still clumsily, toward the door. I grabbed the handle, twisted it tightly, and then heaved myself against the hard wood. It didn't budge. I tried again, but all I accomplished was bruising my body. I sighed and walked back to the window. I collapsed against the sill and huffed in defeat.

_What a waste of energy._

I get kidnapped by some pirate with a hook — _Who else would have a hook as a hand__?_ — and thrown into wooden room where I would rot to death.

_Oops, correction. I was thrown into a wooden room, which is floating in an __**ocean**__! How is that __**possible**__? A wooden room floating in an ocean? What an absurd thing!_

I sat down onto the ground, not caring anymore about the wetness, and closed my eyes to concentrate. Nothing made sense anymore! But, it felt like I was missing something, something important. My clues to solving this puzzle were no help; a pirate with bad breath_ — and body odor, for that matter_ — ,a wooden room, and an ocean.

Oh! I over looked one thing. How did my kidnapper pirate know about Edward? And how did Edward know about the pirate?

Then a memory came to my contemplating mind. It was of Edward and I. We were flying back to England from Neverland and I was asking him questions about the wonderful place.

* * *

**7 years before**

" But why doesn't Rosalie like me?"

Edward sighed. "Oh, sweet Bella. Don't take her impertinence to personally. She has… well, she's not that fond of anyone, but she has problems."

I could feel the confusion forming on my face. "I hope I'm not prying and you don't have to tell me if I'm being rude but, what kind of problems?"

He sighed heavily and shook his head, his hair fluttering around.

"Well, She has…" He contemplated before finishing. "…trust issues." He seemed satisfied with the way he put it.

" A long time ago, before she came to Never Land," _— What does he mean before she came to Never Land? Are there other universes like Never Land out there? —_ Before I could ask he continued." She lived in a very different place. It is nothing like Never Land, the complete opposite. The Black Hole." His voice became darker. "The Black Hole is a… bad place." His body was tense and I wondered what distressed him.

I waited for him to explain more about the black hole but he didn't. "So as I was saying—Rosalie had some bad experiences there and she never overcame them." He stopped abruptly and a hollow silence filled my ears, I guessed he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

I continued timidly, "She didn't seem tot mind Alice or Esme. And especially Tanya. Did I do anything wrong?" I said Tanya's name a little harsher than I intended but he didn't seem to notice.

"No! No Bella, you did nothing wrong, my sweet one." I shivered in happiness at the endearment.

But Edward misunderstood my shiver — probably thinking I was cold — and pulled me from his back and into his warm arms, bridal style.

_Hmm, Bridal style eh? I will definitely be your bride my dear Edward._

But I knew he only thought of me as a little friend. I was disappointed for half a-second but then brightened up as I looked up fondly into his green, fairy-like eyes. He looked down at me warmly; eyes sparkling like diamonds.

He continued with firm conviction. "She will learn to love you! She just hasn't gotten to know you yet… Oh, but she will! You will be another sister to her, just like Alice and Esme. She has known Alice and Esme for decades!"

And then he snorted. "Yet, she has known Tanya for just as long and still hasn't warmed up to her."

I scrunched my brows together with confusion. "But what about back there when she accused you of having a cruel attitude toward Tanya? She didn't seem to think badly of her then."

He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow in confusion but smoothed out as comprehension set in.

"Oh! Yes, I noticed that too." He sighed, clearly frustrated. "I am as baffled as you are. She is never the least bit civil towards Tanya, so I am a _little_ dubious that she even considers her feelings.

His mind wandered a bit but he continued. "Rosalie absolutely, positively, without-a-doubt, _loathes_ Tanya. It is beyond my mind why she has such a passionate disdain towards her but it is quite obvious. Besides today, she doesn't even address Tanya with her proper name. No, She uses much more creative names." He rolled his eyes but I thought I saw his mouth twitch with amusement.

My mind mischievously started to think of all the names I could make for her.

_Mini witch, sour grape, little bitch — oops! Mum told me not to use that word — the list can go on forever!_

I snickered to myself and smiled devilishly. Edward arched one perfect brow and gave me a strange look. "What are you thinking, my frolicsome, little Bella? Are you thinking spiteful thoughts against my poor Tanya?

My eyes widened in shock — _it's like he can read my mind_ — and I tried to think of something to say. "N-no! No, I would never… well, I-I… She is very…"

My burning face must have been something to see because I was cut off by the loud bursts of Edward's hysterical laugh. He tried to compose himself but failed miserably.

Flames of heat licked up my neck and I could feel my face morphing into a tomato.

Finally, Edward's laughter died down and an amused smile took its place.

"My sweet, lovely, little Bella. You are quite the amusing one aren't you?" he chuckled softly.

_What did I do that was so amusing?_

"I-I, didn't..." I swallowed thickly, trying to hold back the tears of embarrassment "...mean to think spiteful things towards Tanya. I'm s-sorry…"

He smiled widely, and pulled my chin up with one of his fingers. "Oh Bella, don't fret, I know you meant no harm against Tanya. She deserves every malicious thought for how she treated you."

I nodded vigorously —earning another chuckle from him.

For a while we remained silent until I spotted something that I had wondered about when we were flying here from London.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Who lives on those ships?" Their flags whipped rhythmically in the wind.

It was completely silent.

"Edward did you hear me?"

Silence.

"Edw—" His sharp voice cut me off. "I heard you Bella."

I waited for the answer to my question patiently.

He looked down at me with grave eyes; his fairy, green eyes turned into murky forest green.

'Do you… _really_ want to know?" he said slowly.

_No, I just wanted to humor you by asking a random question._

I thought about replying with the snide remark but thought against it. "Uh, yes? But if I'm prying or being rude…" I trailed off as he rolled his eyes.

"Bella, you can stop that silly sentence right there. You are never prying or rude, just curious." He smiled softly.

I smiled a small smile but persisted. "But I really do want to know."

His smiled tightened into a hard line and then he took a big breath. "Well since you asked so nicely."

I opened my mouth to apologize but he smirked and I knew he was just playing with me.

"Captain James owns those ships." His eyes grew hard and dark.

"Is he a pirate?" I asked timidly, noticing his lips twitch when I said 'pirate'.

His voice turned mocking. "Oh yes, a pirate indeed. The most intelligent one that has ever sailed the ocean blue."

He rolled his eyes and continued in a dead voice. "His _father_ was a pirate. James is… well, I guess you call it a 'want-to-be' pirate."

I snickered internally at his pronunciation of 'wanna-be'—_so proper_.

"His father was from the black hole —like Rosalie— but the man was much different from Rosalie." His eyes glazed over, as if remembering past memories.

"He was a vile creature, treacherous and corrupt. He sailed from world to world, robbing and killing; He killed for his own pleasure, never taking prisoner; Stole from anything and anyone, never feeling even the littlest bit of remorse."

He looked down at me, probably thinking he was frightening me, but I kept my face composed and polite. He smiled the tiniest bit and continued.

"But all things must come to an end." He stopped and something came into his eyes but before I could identify it he replaced it with that dead look.

"He fell in love. Something that _I _would—" He cut off abruptly, shutting his mouth quickly. His eyes were wide and surprisingly bashful.

"What? What were you going to say?" I said earnestly.

He sighed heavily and looked down, his cheeks stained with red. My own eyes widened, was he… _blushing_?

"I-I," he started weakly but took a deep breath and started again, looking away bashfully. "I would like to be umm, in love… I've heard stories of this strange thing called love and I've seen it in people's eyes but have never _experienced _it."

I gazed at him longingly, and sighed wistfully. _I_ could be the one he loved. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, trying to shake the useless thoughts away.

"So… back to the story. While James' father was exploring Never Land he met a mermaid and fell in love with her. She was young and naive... exactly his type. He took her for his wife and a month later she bore him a son. But sadly, she died in childbirth. She named him 'James' in her last breath."

My lips puckered and I tried not to cry.

He saw this and snorted in disgust. I blinked away my tears and sniffled a little before I looked up at him in confusion and hurt.

"She doesn't deserve your tears. She may deserve your pity but not your sorrow. She didn't listen the warnings of her wise elders. She listened to his deceptive voice. He may have loved her but he never changed from the malicious monster he was," He growled.

He looked towards the sailing boats and narrowed his eyes. "James is the exact image of his father except, less wise."

My mind went over everything he said — sighing wistfully when it got the talk of love — and then I started to wonder. why did James stay in Never Land instead of going back to the Black Hole?

"Why does Captain James stay in Never Land when he can go back to the Black Hole?"

Edward smiled—not happily.

"James enjoys a chase, or hunt — as he calls it — and I happen to be his prey." His dark tone sent a shiver up my spine.

"You mean he wants to eat you?"

His mouth twitched and a low chuckle reverberated in his throat. "Not exactly, my innocent Bella, but he does want to capture me and sadly, kill me."

My eyes flew open in shock and worry.

"Why? Why would he want to capture _you_? What have you done to deserve his wrath?"

He smiled grimly. "Oh, I venture I am quite the vexation to him." He shook his head in disgust. "I won't let him convert the island to his wicked ways."

"But you won't let him catch you will you?" My heart was thumping in a disordered, frantic pattern.

He smiled fondly at me and lightly brushed a stray hair off my face.

"Bella, " —I shuddered in pleasure at the way my name rolled off his tongue— "I will be perfectly fine. I don't have a scratch on me from him. His brain works much slower then mine. I am always one step ahead of him." He said it with smug conviction.

"He should be the one you worry about. I have branded him with many scars and wounds —I cut off his hand for Christ sakes!"

This surprised me. "You cut off his hand?"

He smirked proudly. "That would be correct. He replaced it with a hook."

I arched my brow.

_A hook eh? How strange._

_

* * *

_**Present Time**

A hook.

A hook.

… A HOOK!

Everything fell into place. All the puzzle pieces fit in corresponding order.

A wooden room. _A ship!_

An ocean. _Never Land!_

Kidnapped by a pirate with a… _hook! _

The kidnapper knew about Edward. _Captain James!_

He told me he needed me to _obtain_ Edward. _The prey!_

A fog of nausea filled my brain as I realized that I was the bait.

I gasped in terror as the puzzle pieces made a full picture.

It was so obvious! Why didn't I see it before?

Fear settled into the pit of my stomach, curling in sickening motions.

I was in grave danger.

But more importantly, _Edward_ was in grave danger.

"He kidnapped me to _obtain_ Edward," I said aloud.

My breathing sped and tears burned my eyes.

"He kidnapped me to kill Edward!" my lips trembled and a sob started to build in my chest.

A low chuckle came from behind me.

I whirled around.

There he stood; the vile creature that starred in my nightmares, the monster that lurked around the halls in my school, the danger that Edward warned me about in his letter.

He was just how I imagined him—the way my dreams portrayed him; His blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his clothes were torn and ragged, and his dirty face was twisted into a malignant sneer.

"Hello again. I'm surprised you figured my scheme out so quickly. But surprisingly, I find myself happy that you understand why I put you in this horrible imposition; It will make this so much easier."

He took a heavy step towards me.

My eyes scanned the room, looking for an escape.

The window.

I took a step back.

* * *

**Than you for reading! Reviews would be lovely! **

**Love your beloved,**

**Meeph1**


	7. My heart bleeds for you

**Hello Loves! Here is a new chapter… I hope you like it! Reviews are the highlights to my days!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and nor do I own Peter Pan**

**Love your beloved,**

**Meeph1**

* * *

**"The reason birds can fly and we can't is simply because they have perfect faith, for to have faith is to have wings."**

**J.M. Barrie**

* * *

All I had to do was take two steps and then jump out the window.

First step.

My heart was thumping wildly and I could feel sweat beading at the back of my neck. James' vile smirk became more pronounced.

"Where would you being going, sweet Bella? The ocean goes on for miles until you reach the shore." He chuckled darkly.

My eyes were twitching with restraint from holding back the hot tears that were budding.

"Don't cry Bella." He sneered. And he took a step closer.

My breath was coming in harsh, uneven gasps. I lifted my shaking leg to take another step back but froze when I saw him bring a glittering knife out from the side of his belt; hidden beneath his torn, brown jacket.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what are you scheming in that little head of yours? Trying to escape from me are you? I can not allow it." His eyes became dark and his voice became gruff.

Second step.

I felt lightheaded and things were starting to spin. But I knew I couldn't return to my dark oblivion. I had to stay strong. I had to fight. Living is worth it. _Edward_ was worth it.

_Edward._

I wouldn't let my stupidity hurt Edward. I wouldn't let him be captured and destroyed by Captain James.

It was impossible.

A world—Never Land—without Edward would be no world at all. It would turn into a nightmare.

_A nightmare._

I shuddered at the thought. Life in Never Land would disintegrate from the loss of him. The land would become barren and dry. Mermaids, fairies—_somehow that didn't bother me as much as the others_—, the lost boys, would all cease to exist. A deep twinge of pain seared through my body.

_Oh Edward, I love you. _

Love.

What a strange concept. What is _love_? Could love be something we delude ourselves with to make our lives more bearable? In other words, Could love be a trick on our minds?

No.

No, I couldn't believe that. Love was such a strong emotion and it differs for everyone. It is so… _complex_. Could love be a chemical connection between two bodies? Maybe, but then again, love is sometimes unreturned. Love also seems to be the thing that keeps us alive. Love is a basic need. Without it, we die. It's true, our bodies don't die, but something else does- our will to live. Being unloved is death. But as long as something or someone loves you, life is bearable. And when that something or someone dies, so does the love they gave you. You no longer feel it. But the love you gave back still drifts in the air; yet, no longer needed. You _know_ it is unneeded but you can't let go. If you let go, you forget.

Giving someone your love is a dangerous thing. Maybe not the giving,that is an unconscious decision. But acknowledging and acting on love is. You can deny it as much as you want but it still stands. Then again…

_Love_ is dangerous.

Love can make you do dangerous things.

Love can make you go insane.

Love.

Love was what made me do it.

Love drove me to do it.

I did it out of love.

Adrenaline pulsed in my veins and without another thought I swiftly swung myself out the window. I was in the air, free falling towards the water. I knew I wouldn't make it to shore. I wouldn't even try. All I could do to keep my Edward safe was to give myself to complete oblivion.

Death.

If I die there would be no hostage for Edward to save. Therefore, Captain James wouldn't have a trap that involved me. Edward wouldn't be caught. My decease would be for a good cause. The best. I wouldn't let Edward save me. I would save him.

I wouldn't swim.

I wouldn't breath.

I wouldn't keep living.

I would drown.

I would die.

But I would die for love.

I waited for the frigid stabs of the icy water but it never came. Confused, I opened my eyes- expecting to see the water rising toward me. Instead of water, cruel disappointment drenched my body. I should have known death wouldn't be that easy. Then, I noticed my mistake. My brain was thinking instinctively when I made my rash decision. If my brain were thinking logically, I would have noticed the excitement in James' eyes as I threw myself out the window. Or maybe I would have seen him running towards me out of my peripheral view.

Either way, here I was, dangling in the air like a puppet on a string. Gravity was pulling me down but something strong was pulling me up. My gown was skin tight against my body, stretching itself to hold me while something else pulled on it from the opposite end.

I felt like a rag doll in the grasp of her owner. My body was dead weight; my head, face down, looking longingly at the ocean; arms reaching forward, grasping for the water; legs hanging down, yearning for the weightlessness of the water. I lifted my head lazily—defeated—and gazed numbly at what inhibited me from my wish; though, I already knew.

A hook.

The sharp point of the hook had pinned the cloth in its grasp. My nightgown clung to it with surprising strength. But it became hard to breath as it stretched and pulled against my chest and neck. The fabric strained to keep a hold of me as the silver hook hoisted me up.

My gaze skimmed up the hook and the arm that was connected to the hook until I came to James' face. His eyes were bright with sick excitement and his lips were molded into some sort of smile, if you could even call it that. I dropped my gaze from his smug sneer.

My body was shaking with pure defeat. Even in this sorrow filled moment, my blush did not fail me. I was hoisted back into the room. My weight didn't seem to affect him; he lifted me as if I was light as a feather.

My butt hit the damp ground with a hard bang. I winced at the pain but ignored it as I saw James lean toward me.

"Oh Bella, did you really think you could escape me so easily?"

I dropped my head in defeat and nodded.

His dark chuckle filled the room with its horror. A shiver ran up my back.

"You are very important to me Bella. Why leave so soon? " He studied me for a moment- looking at me with a peculiar gaze.

His atrocious smile turned mocking. "Ah! I understand now." He cackled loudly, throwing his head back. "You were going to sacrifice yourself for your dear Edward weren't you?"

I looked up at him with shock; his guess was right on. He smirked proudly at my reaction to his correct assumption.

"Mm-hmm, I would guess that means I'm correct." His foul breath fell heavily on my face; I repressed a gag.

My eyes caught his grimy hand come out from behind his back. Before I could react I heard a sharp smack and felt a sharp sting against my face.

I brought my hand to my throbbing cheek and looked up at him in shock. His face was no longer amused or mocking. His lips were curled upward showing clenched teeth and his eyes were filled with berserk, ferocious hatred. He was insane!

I could feel the waves of passionate fury rolling off his looming body. I whimpered and slid away from his quivering body but he grabbed my shoulder, effectively stopping me.

_Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me._

My helpless thoughts were in vein.

"You think you can escape me? You think you can escape the feared Captain James?" He spat viciously in my face.

He slapped my face again.

My lungs were burning from the harsh, erratic breaths I was taking. I tried one last attempt to escape his grasp, squirming madly, trying to loosen his grip.

I didn't gain an inch, his hold was relentless.

"Stop your squirming wench! Save your energy for when we kill Edward!" His laugh was crazed; it's high pitched cackles resembled a witch.

His frenzied eyes widened and gazed at me with unsettling fascination. His lips twitched at the side and his teeth were trying to grab onto his bottom lip. He was completely derailed.

He then brought his hook to my cheek, rubbing it against me roughly. He started to coo senseless words to me as his eyes scanned over my figure.

"What pretty… so soft and peachy, I-I never thought… mine, all mine…Victoria is not- no, never this creamy… delicious, must taste…"

He lowered his face to mine as I stared at him in horror. His eyes were twitching and his breathing was getting heavier and huskier. I turned my head quickly and searched frantically for clean, salty air. He grabbed my jaw with a clammy hand and brought it back towards him. I scrunched my eyes tightly and held my breath.

His nose pressed against my cheek, its rough skin was moist and dewy. I cringed in disgust.

He slapped me again, harder and less restrained. I winced and drew in a shaky and repulsive breath. He again pressed his face against my cheek. I felt something thick and slimy drag itself down my cheek to my jaw. My eyes ripped open and looked down in terror. The image I saw made me gag and convulse in revulsion.

James' sodden tongue was licking my cheek and jaw in long, relentless strokes; the rotten tongue was salmon colored and had a thick layer of yellow scum coating the top. I could feel his musky odor saturating me thoroughly. His tongue was salivating heavily, leaving beads of murky saliva to cling to my skin.

Waves of nausea filled my throat and fluttered in my stomach. I didn't dare breath but sat there shaking and quivering. He hummed approvingly against my skin and sighed contentedly, sitting back onto his heels.

"Yes… yes, I was… right, it is… ambrosial, and-uh maybe,—oh!—maybe floral… strawberry too… no, not like, like her… Victoria has rum… taste… but th-this is so…"

Tears were tracking down my cheeks, lingering with the newly laid saliva drips. Pure enmity pulsed in the veins of my locked down body, resulting in the reawakening of my locked limbs.

I looked straight into his half-closed, deranged eyes with my own tearful yet determined eyes. I started to feel a little crazed myself as I let the animosity completely take over my senses.

I clenched my hand into a tight, shaky fist and brought it behind me. Luckily, James didn't notice; distracted by his own manic rave. Without hesitation I snapped my arm forward and let my fist connect with his face.

_Crunch._

His head snapped back and he lost balance, falling onto the ground with a wheeze and grunt. Fresh, russet blood pulsed out of his nose and ran down onto his lips and into his gaping mouth.

I grabbed my sleeve and wiped my cheeks and face of his disturbing liquids. I was coughing and sputtering as I tried to get air into my lungs.

Out of nowhere I was slammed to the ground by something heavy and warm. My head hit the hard wooden floor with a loud bang and I almost blacked out from the impact. The wind was knocked out of me and I gasped helplessly for air.

Murky brown, wild eyes bore into mine with overwhelming ferocity. I felt a cold stab in my cheek and I cried out in horror and surprise. The cold stinger cut down my cheek and sharply curved into a 'u', cutting off at the edge of my jaw. I yanked my hand up to my damaged face and felt a deep gash, freshly cut. Warm wetness streamed from my sliced cheek and I watched nauseously as it dripped on my hands

A malicious smile formed on James' face. He lifted one of his fingers and lightly traced the freshly made wound. He watched with sick fascination as a gleaming drop of my scarlet blood rested on his finger.

He brought it to his lips and very carefully licked it onto his scum-infested tongue. He closed his eyes in contentment but opened them soon after. It was as if he dyed them with ink. His glassy orbs were black, pitch-black. But deep in the middle of his eyes, was his pupil; outlined with a ruby tint. They were hypnotic, drawing me into their depth and horrors.

I was lost in the starless skies of his eyes. I tried to find a light to guide my way out but the more I searched, the more consumed I was by the impenetrable black depth.

I understood.

I knew what made him like this; No, it wasn't his insanity, cruelty, vulgarity…

Those were characteristics of what maddened his mind.

It was _bloodlust_.

He was consumed with bloodlust.

I felt sick- my stomach gave a voluntary heave in agreement. How can someone be so black? I didn't just mean his eyes - although, those were quite black indeed. But his complete being, every inch of his skin—metaphorically speaking—, every space in his heart, was completely… black.

Then again, as I peered helplessly into his god-forsaken eyes, I found something other than black. I found something I didn't think to look for. It was like a flash of lightning in his black magnificent, lighting up quickly and disappearing just as fast. But once I saw it I was caught in it.

Gray.

It broke me. A small patch of gray destroyed all traces of animosity I had for him.

_You may ask why; for how could you forgive someone when they have cursed you with such great follies? You may be disturbed with my reasoning; I wouldn't blame you. But if you only knew, if you only could see for yourself, if you could only experience the emotions that lay in the gray sea; you would understand._

That gray bottomless abyss, held all the sufferings of mankind; agony, burn, torment, distress, depression, torture, heartache, alone, afflicted, troubled, mockery, harassment, adversity, anguish, calamity, depression, difficulty, disorder, distress, grief, hardship, misery, misfortune, pain, sorrow, tribulation, woe, pain, dolor, suffering, abandoned, desolate, purgatory, infelicity, misery, tribulation, wretchedness, desolation, despair, dejected, solitary... hell.

I was trapped, enslaved by the sheer horror. It pulled me in until I was completely sheathed in the inescapable abyss. Escape was inconceivable. My mind didn't have room to think of escaping. Memories of good, _beautiful _emotions were wiped clean from my mind. It was like my dream_—correction, nightmare_—where I was trapped by the will of the horrid emotions. I, again, couldn't remember my name, nor could I remember where I was or how I got there. All I could comprehend was the pain; drowning in the gray sea of horrendous emotions, burning in the fire pit of despair, suffering in the shadows of solitude. I felt myself succumbing to the permanent oblivion. I tried to fight against it, but I only got weaker and weaker. Soon I couldn't even remember what I was fighting against. I yearned for the warm, dark place that called to me. I gave up; letting go of the last string that kept me alive. I knew there was a reason I should fight against death, I _felt_ it, but nothing came to mind.

I was dieing, slowly but surely. I welcomed it with open arms. I succumbed to the cool dark sanctuary of death. But If I were able to open my eyes I would have seen that I had come face to face with the breaking point. A cliff. If I tipped forward I would fall into the dark nothingness—the inescapable. If I tipped backward I would fall back into the gray abyss—the doom. I dropped.

But right when I started to descend to my fate—either backward or forward, I didn't know—I remembered something good.

I remembered two green lights. They glittered brightly and a small black dot was swimming in the middle of each. I recognized them as eyes. I felt my skin tingle as they looked at me warmly. I basked in the beautiful feeling and my lips started to shape themselves around a word in a _very_ familiar way.

"Edward."

The eyes shined brighter, obviously happy with my reply but it started to get harder to look at them as a white light began to shine from behind. The eyes faded and everything turned white.

I was back in the wooden room, still staring into James' eyes. It came and went in seconds. I was trapped in the gray abyss for seconds, though it felt like hours. I broke the hypnotic stare quickly, slumping shakily to the ground. I quivered and whimpered in terror and relief. I felt a panic attack coming on and I tried to calm myself, thinking back to the beautiful green eyes. I looked up at James in horror, but the horror wasn't for me. No, I had no sympathy for myself. It was all for him. The terrors that burdened him were incomprehensible.

My eyes blurred with tears as I imagined what he must suffer. Every sorrow I had in my life seemed petty and insignificant compared to what he suffered. No, I could never hate him. I was still terrified of him and rightly so; he was clearly not in his right mind, but I could never feel anything but pity for him. I gazed at him sadly. His ferocious eyes were twitching robotically, his jaw tightly clenched and his body was shaking as if in agony. He was a burning man— literally—for, I remembered the burning quite well. I shuddered at the memory.

My movement brought him out of his trance and he visibly shut down. His eyes swirled back into their original brown and his face turned emotionless and cold. He turned his gaze to me slowly. When he saw my sympathetic stare something stirred in his eyes but he quickly composed himself and looked at me coldly. His mouth started moving in a strange fashion and his voice was even stranger; soft, but mocking.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

I swallowed hard and shook my head.

He laughed and cackled harshly. "I'm sure you didn't. Do you rejoice in the knowledge that I suffer more than you? Or maybe you rejoice that you aren't possessed by the demons of hell as I am, is that it? Will you mock my insanity when I turn my back?"

I watched him; unblinking, as silent tears ran down my cheeks. "I will do nothing of the sort! I know enough of your suffering and I am very sor-"

His loud growl cut me off. "You know NOTHING of my suffering!"

His eyes were wide with their rage and his body shook with restrained fury. He got up stiffly and strode toward me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sharp sting against one of my already-damaged cheeks. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes cautiously and found he was frozen. A small cynical smile was forming on his chapped lips.

He arched on scruffy eyebrow and his wry smile became more pronounced. "Well lovely Bella, you better rest your little eyes today. Tomorrow's the big day!" His voice was zealous but I could hear the mockery that he intended.

I glared at him furiously. I had a feeling 'the big day' was another way of saying 'the day of Edward's capture'.

He looked at me with false-innocence and grinned mischievously. "Oh, don't worry! Your dear Edward will be here by the time you wake up!"

With that he waltzed out my door, whistling happily, and slammed my door shut.

I felt dizzy.

My lungs were trying to get relief from my hysterical breathing and black dots were blurring my vision.

I felt sick.

My head was throbbing and waves of nausea were running throughout my shaking body.

I felt dirty.

Dried blood and saliva were starting to crust on my face—_I'm going to throw up_—and my body was damp with sweat and water.

I sat there, staring at the wall blankly. The numbness was back in full force. I barely noticed when a bucket of water and a pile of clothes were thrown into my room carelessly; the person mumbled something about washing myself and getting into new clothes.

Once I was alone I walked stiffly toward the new supplies. I kneeled softly onto the ground, shedding my clothes quickly. I noticed numbly I hadn't worn the nightgown when I was kidnapped, It didn't bother me that I didn't know who changed me; I was too detached to care. I washed myself and quickly changed into the new clothes. They were too baggy, not to mention smelly, but I was too numb to care. I swiftly knotted the side of the shirt tightly, the knot rested on my hip. The pants weren't so bad, just a little long, so I rolled the bottom. I examined my face in the reflection on the water. I sneered viciously at the cut in my cheek it was in the shape of a 'j'. The jagged slice in my cheek looked worse than it probably was. Other than that my face was fine; eyes red and puffy, purple bags resting under them, and chapped, swollen lips. I threw the bucket on the ground, disgusted by my appearances.

I wobbled over to my bed and collapsed onto the itchy sheets, instantly passing out. The day was had fatigued me immensely.

_A familiar shadow stood in the window looking upon her with grave silence—a guardian angel. It crept silently towards her and stopped at the side of her bed. It gazed down at her with slumped shoulders and leaned even closer to her. It whispered sweet nothings softly into her ear and then ever so softly touched it's lips to her head._

_It disappeared into the daylight and waited anxiously for the day to become night._

_For, night is the shadow of day._

_As the light disappeared so did the shadow._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me if you like it… or hate it =(… Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Love your beloved, **

**Meeph1  
**


	8. the kiss of death

**Hello loves! Here is a new chapter. I hope you like it! Reviews would be lovely!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and nor do I own Peter Pan.**

**Love your Beloved, **

**Meeph1**

* * *

**"Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it."**

— **J.M. Barrie (Peter Pan)**

* * *

My head hit the pillow and immediately, I was surrounded in darkness.

Darkness.

I dreamt of darkness.

Dreams are usually colorful and expressive but this one was not—no colors, no objects, and no illusions, just pitch-black. I didn't know if the events of the day caused it but whatever the cause; I was in a cold, dark universe.

I blindly looked around, searching for anything. There was nothing, nothing but darkness. I ran around, grasping for anything. There was nothing, nothing but darkness. I cried for anyone, searching for a rescuer. There was no one, no one but darkness.

I sat down and wept. _What have I done to deserve this?_

I felt like a kid again, being punished by my parents for something I had done wrong. My parents used to put me in our loo and turn the lights off for my penalty. They said it would make me think about I had done without distractions. That may seem cruel but it worked well. I would think good and hard about what I had done and then beseeched wildly to be let out, begging for forgiveness.

They only used this lesson a few of times, using it for the _really_ terrible things I did. But what they didn't know about their punishment is that ever since those experiences I have loathed the darkness, just the thought would make me squirm in fear. I don't blame them; they didn't know it would have a lasting effect on me in an _eerie_ way. I didn't think much about it though; a lot of people are afraid of the dark.

What was it about darkness that makes people feel afraid? Was it the way it blinds them? That was a very probable idea; to be blind makes you feel vulnerable. People rely on their eyesight completely and when it is taken away they are faced with the dilemma of the unknown. Yes, the unknown is without-a-doubt a great thing to fear. And it's not the _darkness_ that scares you but what lurks in the darkness.

While I thought over this, the air in my black dream became thicker and humid; though it felt nice on my shivering cold skin.

Somewhere deep in my black hole I heard a small noise. It whistled near my ear and flew away, echoing softly. My ears perked up and I listened closely. Another small whisper whistled near my ear and this time I picked out what it said.

"Bella, my sweet Bella."

I felt my eyes sting with tears. Such beautiful words could never come from anyone but him. Edward.

"Wait for me Bella," said another velvety whisper.

I reached out, expecting to feel a warm body next to me but my hands came up empty.

"Edward," I choked out.

It was silent for a second and then a huge gush of hot, damp wind blew on my forehead. The warmth relaxed me instantly.

"Yes, it's me, my dear one. You must trust me. Do you trust me?"

My eyes fluttered and searched blindly for him; my hands and body tried to grasp what I couldn't see. Nothing was there.

"Yes. Yes, I trust you." I said, though I was confused in what he meant. What a silly question, of course I trusted him.

The pleasant air slowed and grew more faint, returning to its former frigid state. I grasped frantically for the warmth and I squirmed onto my feet, reaching for the warm air. The humid air settled over me again, and I relaxed immediately.

"Dream Bella, dream happy dreams. I will be back soon. So soon, when you can no longer distinguish a shadow on the ground. When shadows come out to play."

The words were eerie and mysterious, yet his voice disguised them to sound matter-of-fact and pleasant.

"Don't leave," I whispered.

The humidity in the room grew thicker and I felt a soft pressure against my forehead. The spot tingled and small electric currents ran through my body, shooting straight to my heart. I quivered from the sensation. Warm air blew across my face and a sweet mist fogged my senses. I tried to determine what all the different fragrances were. There was peppermint and cinnamon and maybe a hint of bittersweet chocolate. I felt dizzy from the deliciousness as I inhaled it profusely. The smell was quaintly familiar.

I tried to remember where I had smelt it, thinking back to my childhood. I remembered when I used to bake biscuits with my mum for Christmas. The memory held a scent that smelt awfully close but when I took another whiff of the peculiar smell in my dream and compared it to my memory, it didn't quite fit. I huffed and tried another memory. I remembered a time where I was sitting in my grandfather's leather, office chair, spinning the chair until I got dizzy and inhaling his bittersweet smell—peppermint, cinnamon and… pipe tobacco. I shook the memory away; it didn't fit either. I tried a multiple of other memories' scents but none could come close to the freshness or exquisite taste of my dreams fragrance. Thankfully, my dream decided to give me a hint and I found I was no longer in the opaque darkness. The heavenly scent swept me into a completely different dream; a dream I had been dreaming for years—seven years to be exact.

I was in my meadow—well, _Edward's_ meadow, but I considered the meadow in my dreams to be _mine_. I gazed at it with delight, admiring all the seemingly familiar flowers and blades of grass. But the more I looked around the more I realized that I wasn't in my accustomed dream. My accustomed dream would consist of the meadow, Edward, and, of course, myself. In this dream, I didn't see Edward. My eyes searched everywhere—in the sky, by the trees, on the ground. He wasn't there.

Then I spotted him. I sighed in relief and joy but quickly noted with a hint of jealousy, he wasn't alone. A little girl was right across from him. She had lustrous, waist-length, brown hair with an odd curly-wavy quality. Yet, strangely enough, it looked exactly like my hair. Her body was small and she wore a light blue nightgown, it lay loosely over her diminutive body. I watched in envious silence as they gazed into each other's eyes. Something felt strange about this dream, like déjà vu. Also, I felt strangely apprehensive, though I couldn't understand why.

I walked slowly toward them, circling until I was right behind where they lay. I looked begrudgingly at her face but that quickly disappeared as I gaped in disbelief—my mouth _wide_ open.

She was beautiful. No, beautiful couldn't scratch the surface of it. My mind tried to grasp a word that could describe her sufficiently—enticing, precious, mesmeric, lovely, exquisite, angelic—they all paled with inadequacy. Though she was only nine or ten, I could clearly see she was a beautiful child. Her face was as pale as the rest of her body but there was an endearing pink tint to her cheeks. Her lips were blood red, yet they wore no artificial coloring—lipstick, lip-gloss, etc. Tiny white teeth held her bottom lip tightly; part of my brain observed it was a little fuller than the top. Then there were her eyes. Thick eyelashes framed captivating chocolate-brown orbs. They glowed brightly, lighting up her entire face. Her eyes held a warm depth and I could see tiny specks of gold floating around her pupils, as if the foil that held the chocolate didn't come all the way off.

Still, something made me feel uneasy; she looked familiar, oh so familiar. I scurried closer to where they lay, examining her face with deep concentration. I went unseen, thankfully, or if they did see me, they didn't acknowledge me in any way. A small, circular scar on the side of her neck caught my eye; I imagined she got it from chicken pox. Absent mindedly, I rubbed the identical scar on my own neck.

Then it hit me. It hit me with a force that had me gasping for air. I staggered back in disbelief.

_I_ was that girl.

I immediately realized what I was staring at. It was a frozen image of us—Edward and I—when he first took me to the meadow.

My eyes were wide with dismay and my mind was trying to wrap around the idea of the unearthly beautiful girl being the ten-year-old version of myself.

_Is my brain that narcissistic to imagine myself as a goddess? _

I clucked my tongue and rolled my eyes, incredulous of my apparently conceited mind. You would think because of my lack of self-confidence—caused by my disdain for my plain appearance—I would picture myself as immensely homely. Nope. Not my mind. Evidently, My mind was in denial. It deluded itself with idealistic images of what it wanted me to be—and without my knowledge! The irony in that statement didn't surpass me.

Gazing unblinking at the frozen scene in front of me, I walked slowly towards Edward and kneeled right behind his unmoving head. Uncertain of the consequences, I gently brushed a stray hair off his forehead. I sighed in relief when he didn't react, still in his inert state. Trying to get closer, I spread my legs around his head and shifted back to sit on my heels, wedging his head in between my thighs. When I realized what kind of position we were in—his head cradled in the middle of my pelvis, his face inclined toward my left leg, his nose softly pressing into my thigh—I felt my face flush and I quickly switched our position; I sat Indian style, moving his head onto my lap. I stroked his hair for a long while, in awe of how soft it felt. I realized he was still facing towards my mini-me and I felt an irrational surge of jealousy.

I gently took a hold of his face between my palms and with care, turned his head up toward the sky. I gazed at him with unsuppressed astonishment, my eyes fluttering and widening in amazement. He was perfection.

I caressed his impeccably smooth cheeks, marveling at the softness. My gaze focused on his rosy lips with wistful longing, my heart whimpered. I reluctantly forced my eyes away from the temptation of his lips, and traced up his perfect nose to his eyes. I smiled, delighted to see his emerald eyes twinkling even when frozen. I admired him lovingly for a moment and noticed with blatant curiosity, his alabaster skin glowing faintly in the light of the day. I started to stroke his gleaming cheek when his eyes abruptly started to flutter. I gasped and my body turned into a statue underneath his head.

He raised his head slightly, looking around and then he laid back into my lap. He looked up into my eyes inquisitively, his brow furrowed. My eyes were wide and I didn't know what to do.

"Edward," I whispered hesitantly, unthinkingly running my hands through his bronze hair soothingly.

His face relaxed and his mouth curved up into a lovely smile. My gaze dropped to stare intensely at his lips, hypnotized again by the strange need to taste them. Slowly, I pulled my head farther away from his to give him some space and to give myself some room to think. A warm hand against my cheek stopped me. Perplexed, I shot up, looking back into his eyes. I was shocked to find his emerald eyes had transformed into a dark, forest green. They were fixed on my own lips with a deep intensity, confusion was also clearly written in his eyes—surprised by his actions no doubt.

_Don't worry Edward, this is perfectly normal—now kiss me!_ I swallowed back my inner thoughts and bit my lip out of habit.

The hand that rested on my face slowly came to my mouth. My breath caught in my throat as I waited anxiously for what he was going to do. It felt like my heart was trying to break through my chest with it's harsh pounding. He used his thumb to gently pull my lip from my teeth and then started rubbing the throbbing lip with its pad.

My lungs were hurting from the lack of air they were receiving but my blush didn't fail me. Scorching heat fanned up my neck and settled in my cheeks. Ignoring both, I leaned down towards his face slowly—not wanting to scare him—but he response was surprisingly eager. Both of his hands came to my neck, pulling my face down towards his. It was a strange way of approaching a kiss, considering his head was still in my lap; my eye level was to his chin, as was his. I was a little disappointed I wouldn't see his eyes. No matter, our lips touched, both taking each other's bottom lip.

_Ah, just the way I remembered them—soft, moist and delightfully sweet._

For a moment, we didn't move our lips; an unexplainable spell paralyzed us both. It felt like our lips were corresponding magnets specially made for each other, and _only_ each other. When put together, only an outside force can separate them. If I were to draw near to someone else's lips it would be impossible to put them together.

An unexpected gasp from my lips broke us out of our trance. Our lips started moved in perfect synchronization with each other, yet in a slow pace to savor the new sensation of feeling complete.

He sighed in contentment and his breath washed over my face. I inhaled the beautiful aroma that was his breath. The delicious taste of peppermint and cinnamon swirled in my brain dizzily. And did I detect a trace of chocolate?

My eyes snapped open and I found myself no longer in the meadow, but in my gruesome wooden room. With a despairing cry, I flung my face into the pillow.

Of course it wasn't real, so how come I can still smell his scent lingering in the room?

My body froze and I raised my head slowly. _Has Edward been here? Does Edward know I'm here?_ A light unnatural breeze whistled behind my head. My head swiveled around towards the window and my heart stopped.

A black silhouette was sitting on the windowsill, swinging one its legs languidly out the window. I didn't know what or where he was gazing at—the sky or myself— but I would know that silhouette anywhere.

"Edward?" I whispered hesitantly.

He jumped in surprise, his body floating in the air from the hop. In mere seconds he was at my side, kneeling at the foot of the bed.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry! So terribly sorry! Sorry isn't enough though, I can't tell you how wretched I feel for putting you in this appalling position." His voice was full of unveiled agony and heartbreaking misery. He buried his face in my lap, causing my pulse to quicken.

My breath was coming in short gasps as I tried to find a way to respond.

"_Oh it's no problem Edward! I quite like being trapped and molested by a man who is clearly out of his wits."_ _I don't think so!_

I chose a more sympathetic reply.

"No-no-no, Edward darling, this isn't your fault! Please don't blame yourself for this. Not right now, not ever."

His head snapped up, his face merely inches from mine and my thoughts went back to my dream as his sweet breath blew in my face. I found myself leaning closer to him but stopped short when I read the expression on his barely lit face. He was furious.

"Not my fault! Do you know what your saying Bella? Has James' insanity spread to you?" His rhetorical questions cut deep and I shook my head weakly, lowering my gaze to my hands.

"Tell me then, who's to take blame for your cruel treatment? Obviously James, but who is the one responsible for all this; the one who could have prevented any of this from happening. Hmm? Since you are not answering, I will tell you. It's me. I am the blame. I am the poor excuse of—" "Enough!" My sharp voice cut him off.

I couldn't bear to hear him unjustly bashing himself for something that was not his fault.

I felt his finger tracing the 'j' shaped cut on my cheek. "Look at what I've done to you." His sorrowful voice made tears spring in my eyes.

I softened my tone. "Edward, it was unintended. You did not purposefully try to hurt me, nor did you intend to get me kidnapped by some maniac. It's not your fault!"

He was still shaking with self-loathing but his breathing had got better, coming in easier and calmer. I reached out my hand tentatively to touch his face. He closed his eyes in submission and leaned into my hand. For a while we just sat there, me stroking his cheek and him relaxing to my touch. Then I remembered.

"Edward, please help me escape!" I whispered urgently.

He slowly rolled back his eyelids and gazed at me in helpless defeat.

"I can't Bella. Not right now anyway. They have lookouts all around and all through the boat. To go unseen would be impossible. It was arduous enough for me to escape their eyes but for the two of us…" he trailed off suggestively, sounding defeated and miserable.

I understood. I didn't need words to know what he was implying. I couldn't escape. I had a one-way ticket to death by a pirate—_So much for guardian angels._

I didn't realize I was slowly generating a panic attack; all I could focus on was horrible feeling in my gut. _Gasp, gasp, gasp, _I heard my throat trying to help my begging lungs by giving them the oxygen they needed but I didn't let them, clogging up my throat unconsciously. Slowly but surely, tears rose in my bleary eyes. My airless gasps didn't stop as the tears came streaming down my face.

I heard a faint voice in the side of my ear and through filmy eyes I saw a blurry figure trying to calm me. I couldn't respond in any way. For, more important things were trying to make known in my body. Finally, somewhere inside my head it clicked that my lungs were in desperate need of some air. I quickly swallowed the thickness in my throat and opened my lungs to try to relieve the throbbing in my chest.

I coughed and sputtered frantically as cool air filled my lungs. I noticed that my body was quivering in an unnatural way, almost twitching. When my breathing was back to normal—as normal it could possibly be at a time like this—I noted that the throbbing in my chest was not my lungs. My poor little heart was crying his heart out, shivering in my chest from fear of what's to come. I cried with him, sobbing into my hands with reckless abandon. I usually never gave myself the release of crying; it made me feel week and exposed. So just this once, I let the tears overcome me, and surprisingly, it felt good; I've been holding them back for so long.

Strong arms were suddenly around me. They lifted me up and enclosed me in their warmth. Sweet words were spoken softly into my ear, cooing to me in a silky tone. They numbed my pain and relaxed my shaking body.

"Bella. Sweet, beautiful, little Bella."

These words brought me to life but with irrational irritation. I sat stiffly in his arms and raised my head to look him in the eyes.

"Please don't call me that." My voice was severe.

His eyes widened in shock and I could see that my word hurt him, instantly making me feel guilty.

"Wh-what did I say?" His eyes were blinking rapidly in confusion.

"I'm not little Bella anymore. As you can clearly see, I am seventeen years old not the ten-year-old you last known. I am a woman now and I wish you would address me so."

Many emotions fluttered through his eyes, some I expected and some I didn't, but he settled on composing his features, though I could clearly see he was dejected.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way," he said quietly; a tear twinkled at the corner of his eye.

I grimaced and my teeth chattered from the remorse that rocked through my body. I knew better than to bring him more pain. His pain was my pain.

I quickly pushed my guilt away and made myself keep at task.

"Edward," I began. "I hope you already know that James kidnapped me to capture _you_. I won't allow that to happen so I need you to something for me."

His head shot up. "What… I can take—"

I cut him off, like the bitch I am. "Please Edward. Just say yes. Do this one thing… for me." His eyes became determined when I added 'for me.'

"Anything." Hid voice was resolute but I could hear the underlying apprehension.

I took a deep, calming breath. "Leave. Go far away from here. Don't worry about me, my life isn't as significant as yours." His eyes bulged and his face contorted into a ghastly expression but I continued. "I don't want to be the cause of the destruction of Neverland. Without you, this Island and all the residents on it would perish from James' wrath." My voice was becoming weaker but my resolve was becoming stronger.

"I will… die"—a deep breath—"either way, whether you try to save me or not. So don't bother, it will only get both of us killed. One death would be catastrophic but the other—mine—wouldn't change anything." By the time I was finished I was a shaky mess.

_Not as great as Mr. Green's speech but a close second. _It was good to know I still had my humor.

For a brief moment I was filled with self-satisfied pride, assured that I could save Edward from James. It left as quickly as it came.

"NO!"

I jumped, surprised by his loud outburst.

"NO, NO, NO! You will NOT sacrifice yourself for my sake! DO YOU HEAR ME?" He grabbed my face in an iron grip, bringing my face inches from his. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Why are you _doing _this to me? Why must you torture me with this? You know I'm weak, don't you! You know I would do anything for you! You know I live for you! Please, _please_ don't torture me with those words. Hit me, scream at me, afflict me with pitiless accusations to make me miserable, but please don't torture me with those harrowing words."

His voice became soft, barely a whisper. "M-my… my beautiful Bella, cold a-and motionless"—a tear slid down his pain-stricken face—"my sweet Bella… dead. No. No, please no." his head drooped down until it rested on my shoulder. Warm tears soaked through the material and seared through my skin.

I gazed in silent awe at the beautifully lost boy. His poignant words had hit a deep part in my heart, making me feel… hopeful. Words had never been spoken more beautifully or sincere. Only Edward.

My eyes watched in tender compassion as he wept into my shirt. A broken angel tortured and scared, and in desperate need of someone to take care of him. _I_ could take care of him.

Still, questions spun around and around my mind—questions that came from years of insecurities and doubt. Was Edward just saying this because he felt guilty? Was I really that vital to him? Does he… love me? The last question made me flush with delight.

I gently put my arms around his figure, wanting to comfort him, to tell him everything was okay with the simple gesture of an embrace. His hands slid down from my neck to wrap his arms around my waist, clutching me closer to him. I closed my eyes and allowed myself this one comfort. We stayed there for what seemed like hours before I thought of something. I was hesitant to ask it, afraid of rejection, but if I had only so much time to live, I would take the risk.

"Edward?"

He made a muffled groan against my shoulder.

"Before you leave… I would like, I mean… would you… kiss me?" I closed my eyes, awaiting the sting of rejection.

It was silent but I felt Edward slowly raise his head from my shoulder and unwrap his arms from around me, letting my arms drop. I slumped my shoulders, already knowing the answer.

I opened my eyes cautiously, expecting to see a look of disgust on his face. He didn't disappoint, though his expression wasn't exactly what I thought it would be. His face was in a state of shock—eyes glazed over, mouth wide-open, breaths coming in short gasps—all the usual symptoms.

"Bella…" he croaked.

I sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, that was an imprudent proposal."

He relaxed noticeably and his breathing went back to normal.

Taking an unsteady breath, he spoke gently, "it's going to be alright Bella. I won't let him hurt you! I promise."

I looked up at his face wearily—I felt so _drained_.

"I don't believe you Edward. There is no way out of this and you know it. I don't appreciate your attempt in giving me false hope."

He didn't seem bothered by my cynical reply, in fact, his face brightened up considerably. His eyes were unfocused as if he was in deep thought but they were bright and his mouth was curved up into a semi-smile.

_What the bloody hell? _

He smiled warmly down at me, but it was the same friendly smile he would give me when I was a child. If I had any thoughts that persuaded me to think Edward's friendly feelings had changed, they were completely destroyed with that one smile. I realized fully that nothing between us had changed, efficiently cutting a new a wound into my already-marred heart. I didn't return the smile and instead turned away. I felt a finger at my chin, turning my face back to face him. I immediately turned my gaze towards my lap but that same finger pulled my face back up.

"I thought you trusted me Bella. Where did your faith in me go?" he asked softly.

I sighed heavily. "My faith in you hasn't gone anywhere and I _do_ trust you. But I'm… Petrified."

"Don't be. I'm here. I will take care of you," He whispered.

He gave me a sympathetic look and the finger that held my chin moved up to stroke my cheek, triggering my blush. He smiled when he saw the red seeping into my cheeks and he pinched one lightly, like a brother would with his little sister. Angrily, I slapped his hand away.

He misunderstood my anger. "Don't be mad. I promised I would get you out of this mess, didn't I? I promise I will." His sincerity warmed my heart.

I nodded weakly, forcing a small smile. I wasn't completely assured by his firm conviction but I could feel a tiny speck of hope seeping into my brain.

He smiled back and hesitantly reached up to caress my cheek but this time I leaned into it, closing my eyes drowsily. He gently pulled me down onto the bed so my head could rest on the pillow and then proceeded to thoroughly tuck me in. I ignored the feeling of being treated like a child and just tried to enjoy the occasional brush of his hand as he fitted the blanket over my body.

He kneeled by my bed and gazed at me with an odd expression. I was about to ask him about it but was distracted when I felt his hand sweep the stray hairs from my face. His fingers lingered on my skin, tracing under my eyes and caressing my cheeks. His soothing gesture made me sleepy, which was probably what he intended. I tried to fight against the stupor of sleep but my eyelids were getting heavier and my mind felt lethargic.

"Sleep my dearest Bella. Don't forget my promise," a silky voice whispered quietly in my ear.

An unnatural breeze swept over me. Panic stiffened my body and I quickly shook off my somnolent, opening my eyes and searching for Edward.

He stood at the window; coiled, like a spring getting ready to jump.

"No," I whispered to myself.

I untangled myself from the bed sheets and swiftly slid off the bed, running towards him.

"No! Edward wait!" I yelled urgently, gaining his attention.

He jumped down from the window and caught me as I flung myself into his arms. He shushed me but otherwise looked pleased. I buried my face in his chest, holding his waist tightly.

"Don't leave me," I whispered in earnest, blinking away my tears.

"Trust me," He whispered back.

"Always."

He hugged me tighter, nuzzling his face in my hair.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?" he asked, trying to make light of the situation.

It worked.

I smiled, chuckling softly. "No, I don't believe you have."

"Hmm… that won't do." He buried his face deeper, breathing in my hair through his nose. "Mmm… it has a beautiful fragrance, like strawberries."

I didn't know how my hair could still smell good considering I hadn't washed it in two days, but I kept my mouth shut on that issue, not wanting him to stop his affections.

"Thank you. I'm rather fond of your hair too." I smiled at his chaotic hair, catching a stray lock and wrapping it around my finger.

His eyes sparkled with delight but as our eyes locked, something changed.

The air around us started buzzing with energy and the pull between us got stronger. I was suddenly very aware of the way our arms were still locked around each other, pulling each other closer still.

Dark green eyes bored into mine with a cavernous intensity. They flickered to my lips and gazed at them longingly. I heard my breath hitch and my own gaze darted to his luscious lips. I felt his hand tracing the side of my waist and I shuddered in pleasure. My hand that held the lock of his hair combed it's way into his hair, scratching his scalp lightly. He purred in approval, closing his eyes as I began to pull and play with the soft hair.

When he opened his eyes I mentally gasped; his eyes had turned entirely black. My heart started beating harder but not out of fright. For, I wasn't scared of _Edward's_ eyes. Edward's eyes were a completely different kind of black than James.' James' eyes were black holes, sucking everything into their abyss and providing no passage out. Edward's eyes were black pearls, glowing beautifully with their unusual rarity.

He slowly made his descend on my lips, watching as I bit my lip in anticipation. I couldn't wait any longer. I locked by fingers in his bronze hair and pulled his head down, attempting to make him kiss me. He gasped and clutched me to him fiercely, yet he was hesitant to make that final step. Our lips were centimeters apart and I stretched up on my toes to connect them but he restrained me.

Confused, I looked into his eyes. Their black depth held confusion. Thinking quickly, I let my hands back into his hair, trying to distract him with the sensation—I couldn't let him change his mind. It worked, his eyes closed in bliss and I heard that adorable purring sound—the one he made earlier. Before his thoughts could go back to the place they were before, I turned his head down toward me and finally let our lips collide.

The second our lips made contact a shock of electricity zipped through my body. I knew he felt it too because his eyes snapped open in shock and he quickly ripped his lips from mine. In a flash he was pressed to the wall, wide-eyed and breathing heavily—just like the first time we kissed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered sadly.

He squeezed his eyes together and his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly distressed. I felt guilty as I stood there watching him. I was internally debating on what I should do when he finally calmed down.

He took a deep breath and looked up at me with an apologetic expression.

"I-I… I'm sorry Bella. We shouldn't have—I mean, I shouldn't have… done that."

My head dropped, I felt painfully humiliated—not to mention terribly guilty! What kind of monster takes advantage of someone like that? Obvious answer, me.

Without warning, a warm hand snaked under my chin, curving it upward so he could see my face. He studied me for a while and then smiled. I tried to smile back but failed miserably.

"I must leave."

I nodded glumly.

He closed in on me and lightly kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye for now," he whispered.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears subdued.

"Goodbye," I choked out.

He hesitated for a moment, and then his head tilted and circled around my head until his lips were at my ear.

"Thank you for the delightful kiss." With that, he lightly kissed the hollow beneath my ear.

_My heart! Oh my poor heart! Does he have no pity on my poor heart?_

My eyes popped open, tears forgotten. My head jerked to the side, and I gazed at him in wonder. He smiled widely and sprang away from me.

"Goodbye dearest."

I gave him the widest and brightest smile I could manage, stretching all the way across my face.

"Goodbye, Edward."

With one last goodbye wave, he was gone. As tradition, I ran to the window and watched him fly away until he was invisible to my eyes.

The room seamed lifeless and bare without Edward—_as if it wasn't already before?_

I walked slowly back to the bed and slowly lowered myself onto it.

I knew I was too anxious to fall back into the safety of my dreams, unease started to knot my stomach uncomfortably.

What is Edward's plan to save me? Does he even have a plan? It seemed that way but one can never be too sure, especially with Edward.

I sighed and pushed those thoughts away—I could sort them out later. All I wanted to think about was the magnificent feeling of Edward's lips on mine. So I did.

I let myself be carried away by the memory of that spontaneous kiss.

I didn't sleep that night. I was too caught up in my daydreaming.

The darkness started to become light as a new day began.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Love your beloved, **

**Meeph1**


	9. A Wedding in Black

**Hello Loves! Did I ever tell you how much I love J.M. Barrie quotes? No? Well I'll tell you anyway. I absolutely adore J.M. Barrie quotes—most come from his book "Peter Pan." If you haven't noticed, I always put a quote below my author's note. Some relate to the chapter and some are random. Enough of this and moving on... I hope you like the new chapter! Reviews would please me very much! Enjoy!**

**I am so sorry for the wait for this chapter! I feel obliged to tell you that I won't ever make you wait that long for a chapter, unless I move again—which is not likely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Peter Pan" and nor do I own "Twilight." **

**Love your beloved,**

**Meeph1**

* * *

**"The reason birds can fly and we can't is simply because they have perfect faith, for to have faith is to have wings." **  
** — J.M. Barrie**

* * *

My sleep-deprived eyes gazed drowsily at the wall. The wooden panels were spinning in a hypnotic way; I couldn't release my gaze from them. My thoughts were hazy but I would get quick flickers of clear images. Some were good and some were bad—in other words, some were filled with Edward and some were filled with James.

In some ways, I was glad I had not fallen into the sanctuary of sleep. While I struggled to keep my eyes open, I was kept in deep thought. If I were to escape my body and look at myself from an outsider's view, it would almost be comical, for, I held an identical pose to Auguste Rodin's sculpture "The Thinker." But my mind was in no position to find anything amusing at that particular moment. Right then, I had a one-track mind. One question was branded to my brain, shining bright and pulsing repetitively like a store-sign:

_How am I going to get out of this?_

I had gone over several different situations repeatedly. My choices were: fighting James and possibly kill him—_yeah right, keep dreaming—_persuade him to let me become a pirate, start a rally and turn his buccaneer assistants against him, or… have faith in Edward and trust in him to salvage me from James' iron-firm grasp.

None of the had ideas seemed that probable. Besides the last, the first idea seemed the least likely—_how the hell am I going to kill a crazed pirate?_ The second seemed just plain dumb—_Oh no! Here comes the oh-so scary pirate, Bella! Heaven forbid!_ I barely considered the third scheme before I rolled my eyes and shook my head of the thought—_turn his crew against him? How? Bribe to paint their toenails?_ The last proposal made my stomach curl and tears spring to my eyes. _Would_ Edward come back for me? Why should he, I am of no importance? But besides my doubts, deep down I knew he would do in all his power to rescue me; that became clear when he made the passionate declaration of how significant I was to him. It seemed impossible that he would feel so protective of me, but it was what it was. Though I yearned for more—his love—I knew I would never get it. But I would take whatever I could get, even if his protection and friendship were the only things he could offer. His endeavor to save me would be grand, but I still considered it a suicide attempt.

Yet, the doubts and uncertainty hadn't seared the small hope into long-forgotten ash, but made it, strangely enough, become the one string I held onto. I focused wholly on that string of hope. It wound around my body, twisting nimbly around each ligament and muscles, struggling to hold on.

I noticed then that there were actually _two_ strings of hope—tiny enough to make them seem like one whole lock. One was for myself, desiring my self-preservation, and the other, more altruistic one, was for Edward, it held the instinctual need to keep him safe. They twisted so tightly around each other as to make an unbreakable rope. In the rope were occasional knots; they represented the ties that bound us together. Each knot held a different experience: friendship, first love—on my part—bonding, trust, doubt, reassurance, need, addiction, etc. There were too many knots to count, each tighter than the one before. If a string was cut loose, I couldn't imagine the other string being able to hold on by itself.

I was distracted out of my thoughts when a ray of light hit my feet, warming them up with it's natural heat. I was transfixed on how white they made my tiny feet look. I turned them this way and that, experimenting with the newly found fascination. It was much more intriguing than the wall.

The beam of light slowly slithered up my body until it sheathed my whole body in its glowing warmth. Squinting, I looked up at the window in confusion. I didn't recall seeing a sun the last time I was in Neverland. In fact, I _specifically_ didn't remember there being a sun.

I wobbly slid off the bed and stretching my arms way above my head, snaps and cracks came from multiple areas in my body. I yawned and mussed my already chaotic hair with my hand. My fingers stung from the touch and I curiously looked at them. Crusted scabs covered the length of a few of my fingers and parts of my palm.

_Hello… where did you guys come from?_

Comprehension set in as memories of spiral blades being yanked out my hand flooded my mind. My eyes narrowed and my nostrils flared at the reminiscence. I wiggled my fingers rigidly into a tight ball; the bones in my knuckle turned my hand white with the strain.

I took a deep breath through my nostrils and blew out through my mouth. Remembering the task at hand, I walked stiffly to the window. I leaned out into the moist, windy air and brought my gaze to the sky. I couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on my lips as I felt tiny sprinkles of water dust my face. The mixture between sunny warmth and cool mist was a pleasant surprise to my clammy skin. I was glad to be rid of the muggy room even if just for a second.

I relaxed into the beautiful sensation and shut my eyes in pleasure, almost forgetting why I had come to the window.

Neverland can have that affect on you. It lures you in with its many charms, clearing your mind of everything but itself, to forget. Neverland can give you the simple pleasure of escape. Diverted from all the worries and imperfections that dampen your mind, to escape.

I lazily opened my eyes and searched languidly for the bright ball of light. Just like I remembered, there was no sun. The oddity of Neverland never ceased to amaze me. I didn't even try to solve this puzzle.

A slam of a door startled me out of my musing. My shoulders slumped; I didn't have to look to know who it was. I turned around anyways and glared at my visitor. I was met with an amused smile.

"We have _got_ to stop meeting like this," James said, smiling brightly.

I responded with a sneer.

His eyes widened in false-innocence. "Why so unhappy today, Bella?"

He smirked and looked over my shaky figure, zooming in on the bags beneath my eyes. His tone became reproving but I could hear the underlying humor. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Did you not sleep at all last night?"

I continued to glare at him.

He sighed in mock-exasperation. "Yes, I am sure you haven't slept. That must be why you are so grumpy." He nodded in assent to his words.

He was thoughtful for a moment before his face brightened up with excitement. "I have something that will cheer you up!"

He brought a gray bag out from behind his back and raised it up for my inspection. When I made no move toward it, he sighed and walked over to where I was. I pressed myself even closer to the window, but he didn't seem to notice. He came right up to me, merely a foot apart, and grinned a hideous, cheeky grin, holding the bag up like a prize.

"Go ahead, open it," he urged, then added, "It won't bite."

I scoffed and grabbed the bag, cautiously opening it. Inside was a long, crème-white, muslin dress; I could tell from the style that it probably came from the 1700's. Lace adorned the modest neckline and at the bottom of the hem. My heart dropped and my mouth went dry; it resembled… a wedding dress.

I gasped and let go of it, as if I had just been burnt. The dress slid to the ground with flowing grace; the silky material swished along the wooden floor, whispering to the ground while it moved. My body turned cold and I started to tremble.

James watched with a wicked smile; dark humor lit his crazed eyes.

"Do you like it? It was my mother's dress, my _dead_ mother." His smile disappeared and twisted into a scowl when he mentioned his '_dead_ mother.'

He smirked at my staggered state. "You didn't really think I would waste such a charming, little creature like you, did you?" He arched his brow in question.

When I made no answer he continued, "It's true, my foremost purpose of abducting you was for the capture of your dear, Eddie-kins." He chuckled darkly. "But… I had another, equally eminent motive. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself, you are probably wondering how I found out about you"—I _had_ been wondering about that—"Well, the first time I saw you was when you first came to Neverland. I was on the deck of my boat, just looking through my periscope, when I spotted you. If Edward had been more pensive about the situation he was putting you in and hadn't paraded you around the island for everyone's view, I may not have even noticed you. But there you were, a fair-faced, little brunette, shining with youth and beauty. I didn't take notice of Edward, enraptured as I was. I immediately wanted you, not even considering your age.

"I sent out one of my crew to spy on you and get more of your details. He came back with some very interesting information: you were from earth, and were ten years of age, and your name was Isabella Marie Swan. To say it came as a surprise to me that you were so young is a gross understatement! But age did not matter; I could wait. Then, I found out one last piece of disturbing information: you were Edward's possession. Oh, of all the cruel things the world could afflict me with, of all the people you should belong to, it chose the one thing, the one person I couldn't beat, it chose Edward. Oh how I loathe the name! But no matter, it just gave me another reason to kill him.

"I began to scheme. If I kidnapped you, Edward would try to save you and that would result in the capture of him and finally the death. A bonus would be keeping _you_. I was tempted to take you from him right then and there but I quickly realized, to get the bonus, I would have to let you grow. And we both know you can't grow-up here. So, I decided I would wait. I would wait seven years, anticipating and preparing for the year your womanhood would begin, for the day you would turn seventeen. Then, my plan would fall perfectly into place. Brilliant isn't it? _I_ think so. It worked out quite well. See? Look, here we are. And the final step is almost complete.

"Truthfully, It was easier than I thought it would be—getting you here, I mean—though it wasn't so easy at first. Somehow, your dear Edward was informed of my scheme. Luckily, one of my fellow crewmates had heard of Edward finding out about my ploy and told me. As I knew he would, Edward came after me in rage. I escaped him by some, small luck. He chased after me for seven years before realizing it wasn't _me_ he should be keeping an eye on. By keeping myself in mere inches of his reach, I distracted him from the part of my scheme that involved your maturing. It was too late when he finally came to his senses and went back for you; you had already become of age.

"While he was gone, I went back to Neverland and prepared the next step in my scheme, the abduction. I flew my ship to Earth and hid it in the clouds above London, then proceeded to scout out your home. I found it just in time to see you and Edward's nasty dispute. I watched in delight as you condemned Edward with false and thoughtless accusations, forbidding him from coming to your bedroom again. I was more entertained that night than I have ever been before, though I didn't appreciate you kissing him. Keeping myself out of Edward's and your sight, I became your shadow. I knew Edward would still try to keep you safe, but I was more devious than him. I went into your school, planning on kidnapping you, but the ill-fated attempt was not to be born; Edward spotted me.

"It _seemed_ like fate when you were left alone in the middle of the hallway. I was right about to seize you when, out of nowhere, Edward swooped in and stopped me. He thrust me into an unlit water closet, away from your view, but not before grabbing my hook and unscrewing it from the socket. He escaped the dark room immediately and went somewhere else in the school. It was a foolish mistake, for he did not think I would go back to your house. Yes, very foolish. I waited in your closet for you to come home and went completely unnoticed when Edward came into your room to write you a letter—a warning letter I now suppose. Then, that night, you came into your room and immediately passed out onto your bed. I snuck silently toward you but was distracted by the sight of my hook in your bag.

"I had thought Edward had taken it in the during the confrontation in the hallway. During my musing you woke up and I quickly crept back into your closet. I watched in fascination as you got out of bed and picked up my hook. Then, while you were reading your _beloved's_ letter I… well, you know the rest."

In fact, I _did_ know the rest. I knew _everything_! I'm sure my face depicted complete and utter horror because that was exactly how I felt. It's strange how everything can fit into place all at once. If I thought I had solved the puzzle before, I was terribly mistaken. I had solved one piece of a hundred-piece puzzle. I mentally backed up so I could look at the complete picture. Each puzzle-piece held a picture that explained an element in his twisted, yet genius plan.

Every piece was a different shade of black or gray; they mixed together in a strange, corresponding way. I took another mental step back and saw what the puzzle-piece pictures were truly portraying.

It was a black and gray montage of a black hole.

My breathing went another step into hyperventilating and my mouth twitched itself into a grimace of revulsion.

James looked at me with a brow arched and a knowing smile.

"Yes, I would be surprised too if I found out such a mentally unstable mind had invented such masterful ploy. I fancy you thought I would kill you instead of marry you, am I right?"

My head shot up and I stared at him in horror. He had said _nothing_ about marriage, though it clearly was assumed by the wedding dress. His awful smile became angelic and he raised a hand to touch my cheek. I slapped it away; my reaction brought irritation to his eyes and before I could react, the echo of the harsh slap rung in my ear and my cheek throbbed. The tears I had previously kept in check overflowed and streamed down my face.

"You _will_ be submissive to me, Bella. I don't care if you love your, _dear_ Edward. You are mine now," he seethed.

He lifted his hand to my face again, daring me with his eyes to cringe away, and then roughly traced the 'j' shaped cut on my cheek. "This 'j' on your cheek shows my ownership of you. You. Are. Mine," He growled, and then smiled proudly. "It looks very nice, don't you think so?"

I didn't respond.

His hand fell from my face unexpectedly and his body became rigid. His eyes had turned black. I averted my eyes quickly, evading the horrors that rested in their depth. I closed my eyes, resting in my own newly found horrors, and waited for him to say more. He didn't say anything but his ragged breath hitched. It was silent; the silence was not peaceful, but anxious. A small whimper came from his direction and my eyes shot open in surprise.

He had broken, again. His cool façade had morphed back into the agonized display. Each section of his broken pieces, though making great effort to keep together, illustrated a part of his shattered being. His eyes were scrunched tightly together, the skin of his eyelids wrinkling around the edges; they reminded me of the helplessness of his situation. His jaw was taught and his lips trembled with strain to keep in the screams of agony. His head twitched in an odd fashion, like a robot that just got sprayed with water. I heard and felt the floorboards under me shake and rattle. I realized it was coming from him; his whole body vibrated with wild abandon.

In spite of myself, I watched in sympathetic concern, once more reminded of why I couldn't hate him. Because in spite of everything he had and _would_ put me through, I could never abhor such a tortured soul. I could fear him and resent his actions but never could I hold even the tiniest bit of hate for him. I am sure it is not his fault he is so corrupt; from what Edward told me, it was James' father that was the truly evil one. But Edward had been wrong before, when comparing James him to his father. He had said James was 'less wise'—_I truly doubt that_. Yes, Edward had greatly underestimated and misunderstood James.

James' eyes popped open abruptly and I noted cautiously they had become emotionless, dead. He slowly raised his head to look at me blankly.

"Put it on, please," he muttered impassively.

"And if I don't want to?" I questioned petulantly, and thoughtlessly.

His eyes narrowed and out of the corner of my eyes I saw his hand twitch.

"You have no choice," He hissed, turning away and walking to the door.

He grabbed the handle but halted. His head cocked to the side and he looked thoughtful. He nodded his head in agreement at something he thought and proceeded to open the door. The door closed but stopped halfway as his head came back in the room.

"Victoria will help you get the dress on. Behave, or _I_ will help you put it on." He smiled mischievously at my appalled expression. Cackling manically, he closed the door with a resounding slam.

My mind was working in overtime. It switched rapidly between the new information I had just received and the impending occurrence looming in the distance.

A sharp knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. A head, overflowing with red, flaming hair, popped into the doorway.

"I'm, Victoria. I'm here to help you change," the woman said bitterly.

She made her way into my room, not waiting for an answer. She rigidly strode over to where I stood and examined me skeptically. Then, with a snort, obviously not very impressed by my appearance, she turned and gathered the dress on the floor into her arms. While she was busy fixing and straightening it, I studied her appearance. She was very beautiful, and the clothes she wore were obviously made to enhance that.

Her face was peerless but dirty from filthy labor. Her body was statuesque—long, shapely legs, full, voluminous chest, trim, slender waist. Her apparel made her look like a floozy, though. She wore skin-tight, brown-leather pants and a white, half-buttoned up blouse. The buttons stopped buttoning right underneath her breasts, giving little to nothing to imagine. Underneath the shirt she wore a lacey, black corset, which increased her ample chest. I looked down at my own body and was immediately ashamed.

Compared to her womanly body, mine looked like a kid's. My thighs were alright, slightly curvy yet not _that_ curvy_, _my calves and legs were worse; my mom called them chicken legs—_thanks mom. _My chest had barely filled out; I proudly wore a… 34A bra—_pa_-_the-tic_. Moving on to lower regions, I didn't have hips; well, I _did_, but they're not visible. I had always been a slight, little thing, skeletal even. Pleasantly, as I grew older I got a little better—more full, less bony. My bum was my saving quality. I was proud of the little thing, really. It wasn't immense, but it wasn't invisible either; it kept the perfect amount of tissue and curvature.

_Don't forget to mention how peachy it is! What a good, little bum you are! _

I rolled my eyes at my ridiculousness. Victoria finally finished playing with the dress and set it on the bed.

She turned to me with an icy glare and spoke curtly, "where is the corset?"

I felt my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "W-w-what corset?"

She exhaled impatiently. "The one that goes with this dress. Where did you put it?"

I swallowed and bit my lip nervously. "There w-was no corset."

Her eyes narrowed. "Liar. There _has_ to be a corset. Now, tell me where it is you little whore."

I cringed and took an unsteady step back. "H-he—I mean, J-James—gave me the dress in th-that," I stuttered, pointing to the gray bag. "I-I didn't see a corset in there."

She walked swiftly toward the bag, grabbing it and flipping it open. She rummaged through it before proudly holding up a white corset and old-fashioned knickers.

She smiled smugly. "Now, get yourself out of those filthy clothes," she said tersely.

I gaped at her like a fish and looked down self-consciously. I could feel heat pooling in my cheeks.

A frustrated sigh came from her direction. Sharp footsteps made their way up to me. With impatient tugs and callous rips, the clothes were discarded from my body. Her cold hands worked quickly but resentfully to get me fully dressed. Her anger and displeasure with me was mystifying. It would seem that she was irate because she had to help me dress, as irrational as that was. But, it felt like her irritation towards me was deliberate if not calculated. I got my answer almost immediately.

"I am utterly perplexed in why James has chosen _you_ as his wife," she growled angrily while tightening the strings on my corset.

She used the constricting corset to get her frustration out. "It just isn't—"her voice strained with a grunt as she pulled the strings inconceivably tighter. "—Reasonable."

I wheezed and bent over, rasping for air. But she squeezed tighter yet, and black dots started disrupting my vision—a sure sign of passing out.

"Please mistake me if I'm wrong, but I think I am quite enough to satisfy him and his particular needs. I _have_ been for quite some time and out of nowhere, now he needs a little girl to please him? Unbelievable!"

_Yes, quite unbelievable. It is also unbelievable how tight you can make this corset here._

"Victoria," I choked out in a barely-there whisper, "can you loosen the ties?"

She didn't hear me, distracted with her continuous tirade. The corset cut off my air supply completely and the covered-wire edging cut against my chest and under-arms.

_Oh god! She's going to kill me herself!_

"Plea—"I couldn't finish the end of question, suffering from the air-withdraw.

The ties slacked diminutively and my lungs filled themselves with as mush air as the little space given could provide. I gasped and sputtered in the slightest relief. She tied the strings so they wouldn't relax and then moved on to the dress.

She lifted the gown up and over my head, shimmying it down my body. I lifted my arms to slide into the their openings, my head had already popped into it's own opening.

She started took a thick, lacy ribbon and held it at my waist. She studied it, nodded to herself, and tied it snugly at the back.

"That should do it," she muttered to herself.

I looked down to examine the dress and my gaze was immediately drawn to my bulging breasts. The corset really did wonders to them—one moment they were barely showing, the next, they were bursting through. I blushed and tried to fix the bodice so it would cover them. I tugged and tugged but it didn't budge.

"Umm, the bodice is, uh, a little provocative," I hinted.

"Yes, so?" she replied curtly, obviously not getting it.

"Can I, umm, cover it a little?"

She arched her brow in disbelief. "Are you fooling with me? You can't be serious."

I dropped my gaze, the heat in my face blazing even hotter. To answer her question I shook my head woodenly.

"This is no time for modesty, puppet," she sneered.

I didn't answer and continued to stare at the wood paneled floor.

"Come on, let's get this done with," she grumbled.

She led me to the door while keeping a painful grip on my arm. We strode through the door's opening and stalked up the stairs in front of the room. I stumbled a couple times while climbing the steep steps; it made her snicker.

Finally, we got to the top. We stood there for a moment, gazing around our surroundings. The deck was just as I imagined it would be, a prototypical pirate's boat. The sails bunched up at the bottom of their wooden pole and floated outward at the top; they looked like clouds. The crew scurried around in an unruly fashion, each one attending to their assigned job. Their boisterous voices made the ship seem even more crowded than it already was.

With a sharp pull, Victoria broke me out of my observant state. I was dragged forward into the middle of the ship and then up some steps until I was looking straight into the steering wheel. Dirty hands held the handles, spinning it this way and that, and then they froze. I warily looked up at the face to whom the hands belonged to.

James' crazed eyes looked at me with obvious pleasure. His eyes raked my body with sick fascination. When his eyes met mine again they had darkened considerably.

I cringed back into Victoria but she pushed me closer. "Your pet, Captain," Victoria sneered with disdain.

He smiled brightly at her and replied, "Thank-you, Victoria. She looks absolutely delicious."

I recoiled and tried to step away from him but he caught my arm.

"Welcome to the deck, Bella. You like?" He cackled in amusement.

I grimaced, looking around again. "No. No, I do not."

He smirked and chuckled darkly to himself. "Don't worry, you will. Oh! I forgot to tell you; the parson will be here any minute. You won't have to wait long to marry me, my little darling." His screeching laughter echoed in the air.

I gritted my teeth and balled my hands into fists, restraining myself from screaming and throwing myself at him.

"Hmm, I wonder where Edward is? We wouldn't want him to miss the wedding. It will be quite the show," he muttered thoughtfully.

My own thoughts were wondering the same thing, though not exactly in the same framework as James' thoughts. My gaze ran over the ship, searching eagerly yet uncertainly for a familiar shadow. I came up empty.

"He'll be late. Look, here comes the parson." He pointed toward the ocean and both Victoria and I looked over to where he was directing.

A small, wooden craft was worming its way towards the ship. It carried three passengers, one dressed in black, and the two other's dressed raggedly, it was easy to tell which one was the parson.

"So quick?" I panicked.

"What do you mean 'so quick'? Don't you want to marry me?" He feigned hurt.

I growled at him and went back to watching the boat gradually creeping up on us. My heart was pulsating with each splash of wave. I clenched my teeth to keep them from chattering in fright.

Everything was happening too fast, too soon, I could barely keep up with anything. There was so much to fear and not enough to hope for.

A scorching heat radiated next to my body, creeping closer to me with blatant interest. Then sweltering breath blew down my neck in heavy pants.

"You look so mouth-watering in that dress, so luscious and soft. Your bosom is too enticing for its own good. Tonight, I will be tasting _every_ inch of you peach-fuzz skin."

I convulsed at his vulgar words and shot away from him. He winked at me and went over to greet the in-coming guests.

The disheveled appearance of the parson hinted that he might have not come voluntarily. It would not be the first time James had taken someone against his or her will.

"Welcome my guest! Finally we can make this official," James cried happily.

The parson nodded his head with a grim smile. "Where is the bride?" he asked cautiously.

James smiled and nodded over to my direction. "Isn't she lovely? And she'll soon be mine. All mine."

The parson assented me and gave me a sympathetic look. I quickly looked away, trying to hold back the tears.

James saw them and quickly whispered to the parson, "Tears of joy."

The parson cringed from the proximity and took a meticulous step back. James caught this and laughed.

"Well, let's keep the merriment going! Let the wedding begin!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am sorry for the wait for this chapter, things have been hectic in my life. The update will be soon! **

**Here is a link to the wedding dress: http:/janes-wardrobe(dot)com/bridal/images/Regency%20Evening%20Gown(dot)jpg**

**It's a little different than how I described it in the chapter, for the real color is creme, but use your imagination ;)!  
**


	10. Flames bring relief

**Hello Loves! How are you this fine day? So, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! It's a little short—Sorry 'bout that. Reviews would be lovely! But I understand now that if you reviewed my author's note and preview the website doesn't allow you to review the replacements—"A wedding in black" and this chapter "flames bring relief." So enjoy the chapter! ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and nor do I own Peter Pan.**

**Love your Beloved,**

**Meeph1**

* * *

**"Shall we make a new rule of life from tonight: always try to be a little kinder than is necessary?"**

**— J.M. Barrie**

* * *

Nothing in my life ever seemed to go just right. When everything seemed perfect, when things seemed to flow so rhythmically and faultlessly, there was always an underlying deception that dispatched the perfection, making everything turn to ruins. Like the old saying 'All good things must come to an end.'

Yet, when all is lost, there _is_ something I can trust to make my life perfect again, or as perfect as it would get. Because, what I relied on—or whom, I should say—was perfection himself.

The altar was set. Throngs of people stood around it. Two bodies stood in the middle—James and I. The parson stood in front of us, murmuring traditional words of devotion. Forced vows were spoken in dead tones. A pen. A paper. Two signatures. It was finished. It was done. I was Captain James' wife.

"Wasn't this a grand occasion!" James shouted in triumph. The crowd around us cried joyously in agreement.

James smiled and looked around his crew. But his mouth twitched downward and his face grew dark and morose.

"But where is Edward? This occurrence _was_ for his benefit… and mine," James muttered darkly.

"We didn't see him, cap'n!" one of the crew shouted.

"You didn't see him, eh? Well, why not? Are ye' eyes screwed in tight enough or are you just idle!" James spat.

The mass of people grew mute. "Didn't I say that Edward _must_ be here? Or was I just dreaming it?" No one spoke.

"Victoria!" James cried.

A flurry of red hair flew to his side immediately. "Y-yes, captain?"

He scanned her face before asking, "Didn't I order for Edward to be here today?"

She drew in a sharp breath and nodded. "Yes, Captain."

"And do you believe that all the captains orders should be followed?"

She swallowed and quickly answered, "Yes."

James glared at her. He brought his hand up to her face, watching her eye it fearfully, and with a twitch of his wrist, slapped her cheek. She winced but kept her face void of emotion.

He leaned in toward her face and roared in her ear, "Then why is he not here?"

Her body went rigid. "I… I don't know, captain," she spoke quietly, closing her eyes in waiting for his wrath.

He slapped her harder, and I could see the print of his hand engraved on her cheek. A crazy look came into his eyes and he started laughing hysterically. I looked around to see if anyone was surprised by his random outburst. They all kept their heads down in solemn silence, as if ashamed of the error James had reminded them of.

Only the parson's face showed shock and fear. He shuddered and held his bible tightly to his breast. James composed himself and grimaced at the spectacle he had made of himself.

He looked around his crew again with a dark glare but stopped abruptly when something caught his eye in the direction of the wheel.

His voice became quiet but irritation was undoubtedly there. "Since no one knows where Edward is, can someone please explain how _that_ got there?"

He pointed toward the steering wheel's direction. Everyone, including the parson, turned toward where he was pointing. Low gasps escaped the lips of many people in the crowd.

Above the door of the captains dormitory hung a flag. But that wasn't what surprised everyone. There, cut craftily into the black material of the flag was the Letter 'E'.

James started to walk drunkenly toward it, reaching his hands out shakily. The flag fluttered as if in anticipation, swaying this way and that with a floating grace. James grabbed the opaque fabric in his hand and ripped it from the pole it hung from. Stretching it until it spread across his chest, he gazed at it with a zany gleam in his eye.

"Edward _was_ here, but when?" James whispered softly, so soft I could barely pick out the words.

"Edward _was_ here. Where is he now?" James questioned louder.

Everyone looked around each other with shocked expressions. So Edward _had_ gotten past them without being seen. I almost smirked.

"Where in the Bloody hell is Edward!" James cried in an earsplitting screech.

As if to accent his anger, a cold gust of wind blew on the ship and everyone on it frigidly. I shivered in my thin and barely-there clothes. My misty dress flapped and fluttered around me like a white fog. I held the lacy material down before I could flash everyone my bloomers. Blushing profusely, I turned my gaze to the ground.

"Hello, James," an eerie, smooth voice called out mysteriously.

I gasped and my head whirled around to find the beautiful owner of the voice. James' head snapped up too and his eyes shone brightly with sick delight. The crowd of pirates kept their gaze on James, waiting anxiously for an order.

James locked eyes with Victoria in a silent conversation. She nodded in understanding and walked off, disappearing from my sight.

James walked slowly to the center of the ship, grazing my bare shoulder with his hand as he went. Shuddering, I took it as a signal that I should follow him. I kept my head lowered as I pursued after him.

James clasped his hand on my waist and squeezed me close into his side.

"Edward! I'm so glad you made it, though you are quite late," James called out, shifting his gaze to different places.

A ghostly chuckle whispered from behind us. James whirled around, keeping an even tighter hold on me. I tripped over my feet by the abrupt move but James saved me from falling with his iron tight grip. I lifted my head to search for Edward but he wasn't there—No shadow, no body, just air.

"Come now, Edward. Don't play games with us. Show yourself," James cried impatiently, throwing a look at his crew. They immediately went in preparing-for-war mode, bringing out there knives and old-fashioned guns that were hidden in their clothes.

Another ghostly chuckle rumbled softly through the ship. I made another search of the deck and came up with nothing, again.

"I don't think so, James. At least, not yet," the voice said in good humor.

Another cold breeze fluttered around us and I shivered. James blew out an infuriated breath.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I don't have all day" —while James' spoke a sly smile slowly curved his lips—"My wife and I need our privacy."

I cringed and swallowed the bile that rose in my throat. A harsh snap and low growl was heard from the side of us. James quickly positioned our bodies so we could face the direction the noise came from.

We faced the flowing sails of the ship. I gazed up at them, searching for the green eyes I longed for.

"You're too late, Edward. She is mine now. See, I have the paper and signature right there." He pointed to the podium next to the altar.

Only a quill pen and an overturned inkwell reserved the position on the platform. The seeping ink made a black river on the wooden top of the podium, trickling off the side and splashing onto the timber ground.

For a moment the only thing that could be heard was the soft drop of the plunging ink globules. Then all hell broke loose.

James started screaming orders as he grabbed my arm and yanked me toward the altar. He searched frantically for our marriage certificate, throwing himself onto the ground and sliding around. People kept bumping into me from behind, making me fall onto the ground beside James.

Shouts and shrieks were coming from every direction, maddened grunts and squeaky whimpers were coming from James, and I kept silent. From the ground I stayed tacit and numb. Nothing made sense anymore. Things weren't at all what they seemed. I never anticipated that I would get into this kind of mess. Beside my childhood experience with Edward, I always lived a sort of tedious life. Very scheduled and premeditated. Though this was completely not the time or place to be kept in deep thoughts, I let myself anyway. When you find yourself in such a surreal position as I was in there, you can't help being in awe of the contrast between your boring reality in the real world and your exciting fantasy in Neverland.

I was broken from my thoughts by a small whiff of… smoke? My glazed eyes blinked back to life and started searching for the cause of the smoke.

Red and orange flares caught my eye, but it wasn't fire I was seeing. It was someone's hair. Then I saw green. The green distracted me completely. I was lost in the fairy green orbs looking at me with concern. They turned away, looking down at something. I followed their gaze and was shocked to see a burning paper in his hand. Small puffs of cinder flew up from the small fire and floated away in the wind.

My eyes widened as I recognized the paper was the marriage certificate. Suddenly, I felt my previous two strings of hope transform into steel cords, twisting around each other tightly. And in that moment, I had an epiphany.

Edward was my guardian angel. Nothing could or would happen to me while my perfect angel was still alive. Not even James could withstand Edward. It was as simple as that. I was taken back at how perfect and true the words were. Sometimes, epiphanies can be so simple yet brilliant at the same time.

For the first time today I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw James turning to me from his hunched over position. He eyed my smile grimly and slowly turned around to see what I was seeing.

His eyes popped out like a frog and I had to cover my mouth to stifle a laugh. I was soaring, the high of relief filling me with it's sweet tingles. I was startled when I heard a loud roar blaring in my ear.

"NO! How _dare_ you!" James screeched, the fire from the paper reflecting identically in his eyes. Everyone froze in chock and confusion.

Edward looked down at him from the high sail with an unaffected smirk, flicking the burning paper idly.

"You must have known this would happen. You knew your plan had cracks in it," Edward reminded him.

His statement surprised me. Did Edward really understand all the crooks and crannies of James plan to find flaws? It had been pretty bloody impeccable to m

"No, Edward, I did not. My plan was brilliant, pure genius. Any nitwit would know that," James said with glee.

I say—James could very easily be passed off as bipolar.

"Ah, but you forgot one important thing, old boy."

"And what was that?" James challenged.

"To every black hole there must be a white hole."

James' eyebrows knit together in confusion.

With a sudden burst of familiar, cold air, I was swept up and off my feet and into the arms of a very burly man. I gasped as we swung into the air and toward Edward. The man's brawny right arm held a rope, in which we swung on, with a tight grip, while his left arm held my waist. Bellows and shouts bombarded all around and thunderous shots whizzed past us, merely inches from piercing our skin.

I looked back at James and found him staring at us with a dazed expression. I didn't pay too much attention to him for I wished to see my Edward. I turned back to meet Edward's eyes. They were filled with pride; his arms were extended, palms out, getting ready to steady and steal me.

I extended one hand as well, keeping one hand gripping my rescue's shoulder—scared I would drop to my death if I let go.

We swerved up and onto the sails wooden post. Edward immediately pulled me from my rescue's arm and ensnared me in his own arms. He embraced me tightly for a moment and murmured beautiful words into my hair. I was home.

"Bella. Oh, my Bella. You're safe. I'm here. You're here. Safe in my arms," He cooed.

I shuddered and nuzzled into his chest, taking a deep breath of his lovely scent.

"Edward, please, can we go?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"In just a second, my little darling," he sighed into my hair, kissing my forehead.

His endearment warmed my me to my core.

He shifted me to his hip so that I was clinging to his side. I peeked down at the angry mob bellow, and was shocked to see three familiar men herding the crowd into a circle. The two blondes were shouting orders to the crowd, and the burly brown haired man, who had just joined from rescuing me, was pushing and physically forcing people to get into a circle. James stood in the middle looking shell-shocked and furious. A face I didn't recognize had a gun resting on James' forehead; James didn't look afraid though.

I looked at Edward's free hand to see the rest of the scorched paper turn into burnt scarps. He let go of the remains and I watched as the scraps of singed papers fluttered away in the wind; sparks flickered off them and settled on the ground.

Shouts from the ground echoed above. I watched James glare at us, his brown eyes turning a deeper shade, almost black. I cringed deeper into Edward' s arm and hid my face in his side, clutching his waist even tighter. I calmed myself with Edward's even breaths.

"Now, James, if you promise to leave Bella alone and never disturb her or Neverland again, I may just let you live," Edward called out.

James cackled and shook his head with disbelief.

"Oh how merciful you are, Edward. But that won't be necessary, for I will never leave Bella or Neverland alone. They both belong to me and sooner or later they will be fully mine," James replied, sneaking a smug glance at me.

I squeaked with fright. In hearing this, Edward stroked my face soothingly.

The man, who held the firearm to James head, cocked the gun.

"Then you will die," Edward said with nonchalance.

He turned to me and whispered in my ear "Don't watch."

I didn't have to be told twice. Quickly burying my face in his chest, I waited to hear the blast of a gun.

"Stop right there!" A womanly voice yelled—I recognized it to be Victoria.

My head shot up from Edward's chest, searching for her. I spotted her quickly, for she wasn't very hard to find. Her flaming red hair blew languidly in the wind, the curls bouncing and shriveling on her shoulders. She held a gun in her hand, pointing it at James' threat.

Edward stiffened and clutched me tighter.

"Ah! Victoria, I was afraid you weren't coming," said James, smiling fondly at her.

She smiled back but quickly became serious as she took a step closer to the man who was pointing a gun to James head.

"Edward, let us make a bargain. You give me Neverland and I will let you have Bella. Or give me Bella, and you can have Neverland. Either way, we both get something that we want." I didn't trust James' words, they didn't give any assurance that he wouldn't try to steal both the items.

Edward didn't seem to believe him either. "No, thank you, James. I wouldn't know how to trust you. Either way, it wouldn't work. I can never give you Bella and I can never give you Neverland."

James didn't seem bothered by this. "Pity. Well then, what shall we do?"

"Well, since I have Bella now, _and _I have Neverland, we shall go."

A peculiar light came into James' eyes. "Yes, thank you for your visit. Drop by any time."

He signaled Victoria to drop her gun. She looked confused but she obeyed, shoving her gun back into her boot.

"Not so fast, James. This _won't_ happen again," Edward said sternly.

James smiled mischievously. "Of course not. Now, go on your merry way and leave me in my shamed state."

Edward's eyes narrowed, he obviously didn't trust him, but without another word he signaled his men to drop their guns. The four men slowly retreated from their dominant position and backed away. They hurled themselves off the ship, making splashes from down below.

Edward's gaze stayed on James, searching for his ulterior motive. Then, he swooped me up bridal style without releasing James' gaze and we flew off the ground.

We soared high up into the sky and flew away from the dreadful place. But before the ship could dissolve into the horizon I heard a cry of anguish and a parting goodbye.

"Goodbye, my love—my life—Bella!"

* * *

**I know, I know, this was a short chapter. But I really wanted it to end here, so sorry. The next chapter will be up soon! Reviews would be lovely!  
**

**Love your beloved,**

**Meeph1**


	11. An Artist's Eye

**Hello, Loves! I would like to thank you all for being patient with me. My life right now is busy as hell right now, and I have been writing as fast as I can. So here it is! Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed; reviews help me write the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" and nor do I own "Peter Pan".**

* * *

**"If you shut your eyes and are a lucky one, you may see at times a shapeless pool of lovely pale colours suspended in the darkness; then if you squeeze your eyes tighter, the pool begins to take shape, and the colours become so vivid that with another squeeze they must go on fire."**

**— J.M. Barrie (Peter Pan)**

**

* * *

**

_Two figures glided gracefully over a serene body of water. The blue, crystal clear water reflected a young boy and a woman. Though they did not differ much in age—for they both resembled the age of seventeen—they differed in growth. The young ones never observe growth until it thrusts itself onto them with so much force; it breaks the perfect glass bubble they are sheathed in. The glass bubble holds warmth and safety, the peaceful ambiance of childhood. When the glass bubble shatters and the young ones are submitted into genuine air, they will be burdened by the gravity of adulthood. Adulthood is not something that should be feared, but something to be prepared for. Yet, some fear nothing more. And some wish for nothing less, embracing it with eager arms. Boys and girls all grow up, except for one._

_The boy looked down at the reflecting glass, studying their trembling reflections. But his inquisitive expression morphed into a grimace. He could see the growth. He could see the diversity between them—__**his**__ eyes saw everything. But he refused to acknowledge it. Ignorance is bliss._

_The two bodies disappeared into an opaque forest, away from the transparent mirror, away from the light; and into the dark, into oblivion. _

I gazed around the forest in fascination—I didn't remember Neverland being so vividly green! All the multiple shades of green were there—emerald, olive, lime; it was all so beautiful.

Leaves swirled and danced around our fast moving bodies. Some got caught in my hair and clothes. I noticed that strange color, grovby, again; It's multiples shades came from many different plants and animals.

I looked up at Edward from his arms and gazed at his face, searching for any regret of his decision to save me, but all I saw was clear, unperturbed, green eyes. They looked straight ahead at whatever was to come.

My hand moved without permission, rising from my lap and settling on Edward face. I palmed his cheek and softly let my hand stroke his skin. I hoped he would translate it as a thank-you for the rescue, but, truthfully, I simply wanted to touch his face.

His gaze wandered from the horizon to my face, gazing at me with a peculiar light in his green depths. I watched his mouth open as if to say something but it quickly closed and he averted his eyes.

I could feel the confusion written on my face but I didn't question him. Instead, I followed his gaze.

I didn't know exactly where we were going, but I had an idea. I could see Edward wanted to take me somewhere where I would be safe; so what better place than the hiding house.

If my memory served me right, the hiding house would be an ideal place to be for safe passage. Though my memories of Neverland had diminished almost completely into a pool of blurry colors, I still remembered the feelings I got from being here.

We swiveled side to side, avoiding being hit by trees and their branches. Then, like the rising of the sun, the hiding house rose out of the fog and into my view. It was just as I thought it would look, of how I dreamt it was.

The house was nestled in a small opening through the forest; it wasn't obvious, but it wasn't completely forbidden from the human eye. The familiar green moss and vines clung to its sides with fervor.

Three familiar men stood outside the dwelling, waiting patiently for us to settle on the ground. I tried to think of their names, but it had been such a long time since we were first introduced.

"Welcome back, Bella, " greeted the doctor-like blond. His hair was neatly combed to the side, curling a little at the end, and his clothes were neat and clean.

Edward landed on the dirt ground gracefully, gently setting me on my own feet. I stumbled a little at the gravity and four hands shot out to help me, but I righted myself before they could reach me.

Blushing, I straightened my posture and held my hand out in greeting. "Hello."

The three men stared at my hand blankly. I looked down at my hand, flipping it this way and that, wondering if there was something wrong with it. Thrusting it out more prominently, I waited for one of them to shake it.

They looked at each other in confusion; darting perplexed gazes at Edward then back at me.

Comprehension set in. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you don't understand. Where I come from, we shake hands in greeting someone." I blushed and started lowering my hand.

But then, the big dark haired one stepped up and took my hand gingerly. Hesitantly, he shook my hand in a strange fashion, like using a peppershaker. Then the one with honey blond hair took my hand and did the same. The neat blond seized my hand and smiled at me, shaking my hand in the same strange fashion.

I chuckled and withdrew my hand. I could feel Edward right behind me, hovering over me like a guardian angel.

Everything became silent and I shifted awkwardly. Why wasn't Edward saying anything?

I lifted my eyes to Edward and found he wasn't looking at me. He was having a silent conversation with the neat blond. I could feel tense energy radiating from him; it worried me.

"Edward," I whispered urgently.

He dragged his gaze from the blonde's eyes to mine, looking into my eyes blankly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, biting my lip.

He closed his eyes and shook his head quickly. When he reopened his eyes they were softer yet more wary.

"Nothing is wrong. I just need to…" he trailed off, looking away from my probing gaze.

"Carlisle, will you escort Bella into the house and maybe giver her a tour. She has probably plum forgot what it looked like."

_Yes… I __**had**__ plum forgot. _

Rolling my eyes, I studied the men to see which one was Carlisle.

"Of course. Come this way, Bella," said the neat blond.

"Ah! So you are Carlisle. Very fitting, if I do say so myself." I blushed at my boldness and started fidgeting with the lace on my gown.

Carlisle chuckled and smiled warmly at me. But he realized something and his eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Bella. Where are my manners? This all must seem so strange for you. We forgot to properly introduce ourselves." He blushed as if done something terribly offensive. "I am Carlisle, and these two men are Jasper, and Emmett."

He pointed to each as he said their names. All three men bowed in my presence. I noted with interest that Edward had done the same thing when we first met.

"Well, it's a pleasure to re-meet you all," I said, frazzled at the sign of respect.

For a second we just stood there and stared. But Emmett's expression lightened with comprehension and he nudged the others. They too got the same face and quickly looked guilty. They swiftly held their hands out, obviously in remembering my own way of greeting.

Whilst all this was going on, Edward stood there and watched with a highly amused grin. Finally, his amusement burst when I started shaking their hands again.

I was startled at his loud outburst of hysterical laughing and the others seemed to hold the same confusion.

"Be composed, Edward, be composed," Carlisle coughed.

Edward stopped laughing but kept a wide grin beaming on his face. I saw Emmett role his eyes and cast Jasper a knowing look. I was confused by this but decided not to ask.

"So, Bella, Would you like to see the house or shall we stand out here forever?" Carlisle asked, holding out his arm for me to take.

The gesture seemed old-fashioned but I liked it; it made Neverland seem more timeless.

"Yes, thank-you," I replied, hooking my hand around his arm.

We walked toward the familiar clutter-hidden stump. Carlisle swiftly wiped away the leaves and dirt away and took out a key to unlock the door. It creaked open slowly and we cramped into the murky hole.

Opening the door into the house was like opening the door to another world. The woodsy surrounding of the house held no place inside the house. There were no stuffed animal heads on the walls or fur carpets lying on a wooden floor. If I hadn't just come out of the Neverland's forest, I would have thought we were back in England—the old England. The England with Lords and Ladies, with marquess and earls, with counts and barons; it was like stepping back in time.

The room held a sort of fine air. I presumed it was because of the interior and furnishings, for they all looked rather antique and rare. My feet slid along the marble floor, marveling at how smooth and cool it felt.

Lit candles flickered around the room, diminishing darkness and making a shadowy atmosphere. My fingers rubbed against the wooden headboard of a loveseat. It's arm curled at the bottom of the cushion and curved it's way to the floor. I dared to sit in it, for I was starting to get a little dizzy.

"Are you well, miss Bella?" inquired Jasper, quietly.

I looked back at his figure. "Yes, thank-you. I'm just having a hard time taking all of this in."

It _was_ hard to take in. The occurrences of today were overwhelming; I felt like I had aged ten years: I was quite fatigued. My eyes drooped slightly and my head started to fall. A deep chuckle rumbled through the house, startling me from my sleepiness.

"She is lethargic. Let us show her to her room," Emmett said gruffly.

Nodding, I unsteadily got on my feet and followed the three men down a candle lit hallway. I didn't bother looking at the art on the walls—I could admire them later when I was fully awake.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper halted at the end of the hall and I followed suit. I looked towards the wooden door that stood before us. Carlisle rested his hand on the brass knob, and then smoothly opened the entrance to the room. He gestured for me to enter with a quick sweep of his hand.

I took a gallant step inside. I was not sleepy enough as to not take note of the beautifully antique room, gleaming softly from the dim light of burning candles. The bed was king sized and crimson curtains draped around the luxurious bed for privacy. The sheets that adorned the top of the mattress were embellished with a gold and red, curly pattern. The multitudes of pillows were cohesive to the comforter.

I longed to run and jump on the bed, letting all the soft cushions sooth me to sleep, but I knew that wouldn't be proper. The rest of the room was decorated with mirrors and vanities, etc.

"Do you like it?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Very much so, thank-you," I breathed.

The three men chuckled and I noticed then that Edward wasn't there. I had assumed he was right behind me. Turning around, I searched for him. He wasn't there.

_Goodness—that boy disappears quickly._

"Where is Edward?"

There was a quick pause of silence; then Carlisle spoke, speaking too quickly. "He went to deal with an important matter."

I thought about that for a short time and opened my mouth to ask what the matter was, but Jasper stopped me before I could get the words out.

"Well, Miss Bella, you must be extraordinarily fatigued. We must leave at once and let her sleep. Come on, men. Have a good night's rest, Bella."

"Yes, sleep well, Bella," commented Carlisle.

"Good night, sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite," Emmett chuckled.

I grinned at Emmett's contagious humor and whispered, "Good night, lost boys."

They all turned around with wide smile and then walked out, shutting the door behind them softly. I quickly went to work in blowing out the candles. I saw a flat candleholder, so I grabbed a candlestick, let the hot wax drip on the plate and then sealed the candlestick onto the hot wax to stick to the candleholder.

Setting it on my bedside table, I heaved myself onto the bed and under the covers. My arms flailed around with the pillows so I could bury myself in their feathery deepness.

I turned slightly to blow out the last candle and then it was black.

I gasped and awoke. I didn't remember my dream but by the perspiration on my skin and the eerie atmosphere that surrounded me, I knew it wasn't a good dream. My chest heaved with sharp breaths and my eyes fluttered around, striving to see outlines of furniture and décor in my dark room.

From what I could see, or lack thereof, it was the middle of the night—when all are asleep, except for myself. Small Goosebumps rose on my skin and I shivered from the cold breeze that was coming through the window.

I felt grimy and the hem of my dress was soiled with dirt. I needed to take a bath. Sliding out of bed, I reached for my candle. I looked around for something to light it with but I couldn't see anything. The only light in the room came from the window and even that was poor quality. The small light from the night sky left a blue reflection on my floor. Where was a match when you need one?

Sighing I tried to feel my way toward the door. I felt the cold skin of a round knob beneath my fingers and I twisted it slowly. My door opened with a soft groan. I walked stealthily out into the hall of art. I was relieved to find the hall was still lit.

My hazy eyes studied the shadowy paintings that hung on the hall. Each held a different face and place; the dim lights gave them an unearthly quality.

At the end of the hall, a huge, oil-on-canvas painting stopped me in my tracks. Multitudes of feathery paint strokes mixed together to create a mystical scenery. Smooth, pallid white strokes circled into a round face, a faint silver streak outlining the round sphere. A blazing, copper disarray glowed fiercely from the top of the head; sparks from it flew in random directions. Burgundy and indigo coated his body from his elbows up to his shoulders and down to his ankles. A filmy black fog shaded his feet, which hid underneath his legs. His hands were frozen in the action of holding a golden flute. The flute had six tubes; their glossy sheen stood out prominently in the enormous painting.

On his face, ruby paint curved itself into pursed lips and a dusty crimson carved out his symmetrical features. And then there were the eyes. The familiar emerald pearls gleamed like the moon, capturing my attention immediately. A White bead—a reflection of the moon—centered in the middle of his green orbs; but I could easily believe that those white beads held the depth of his soul. The full portrait was of a young boy playing a flute in the moonlight.

"Bella?"

I gasped and stumbled back in surprise. Cold arms caught me and I flinched at the frigid temperature of his skin. But I didn't dare remove myself from his arms, for I knew whom they belonged to.

Turning around, I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his chest.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Hello, sweet one," He said into my hair.

I rolled my head up to look at him. "Where were you?"

His smile disappeared for a moment, but he quickly slapped it back on and answered "Why, Bella, could you have missed me while I was gone?"

I blushed but quickly replied, "Of course. Why should I not? We are friends, and don't friends miss each other when separated?"

He thought about that for a moment but quickly flashed me a dazzling smile. "I suppose, when you put it that way, we do have a certain entitlement to long for each other's company."

I grinned and settled my head on his chest, breathing in his lovely fragrance.

Out of nowhere, Edward asked, "Why were you staring at that painting for so long?"

The vibration of his voice through his chest tickled my cheek. "Is there a rule here against admiring paintings?"

He laughed quietly. "I'm not sure. I would check for you but I'm still waiting for an answer to my question."

I stepped out of his embrace, taking hold of one of his hands, and responded, "So am I. Shall you answer my question first or I?

He sighed and braided his fingers through his hair, pulling lightly. "Bella… I can't tell you. Please don't be mad."

His plea unsettled me; He sounded like a scared, little boy.

"I'm not mad, Edward. I just want to know where you were."

"I already said I couldn't tell you. Leave me alone!" he cried.

I jolted away from him, shocked and slightly hurt. He was acting like a child.

My temper flared and I found myself screaming, "Stop being so childish and secretive. Grow up, Edward!"

His body froze and I could feel the tension fogging the room. Almost instantly, I felt ashamed and guilty for what I said. I looked up to apologize but my own body froze.

Edward's mouth was quivering; teeth rattling, and his precious eye were as blank and empty as the sky. I knew he was holding back tears, I knew he was trying to be a man; but he couldn't. He was just a boy.

"Edward…" I started.

"Don't," he croaked, stopping me from finishing. "Please, don't. You're right. Please, forgive me. I was out of line."

I looked up at his stiff frame and whispered, "Of course."

He closed his eyes, scrunching them tightly together. When he opened his eyes, they were emotionless.

"Can we switch to a different subject?" he whispered, looking anywhere but me.

I was without words.

"Please," he pleaded softly.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat, and then turned my body to face the painting. "I was looking at this painting because it's beautiful. The boy looks like you."

I looked back at him and gave him a soft smile. His eyes dilated and he stared at me with a peculiar intensity. I had seen this look before. It usually made its presence when I said something profound or revealed something about myself. But I sensed nothing profound about my statement and nor did I reveal anything about myself.

"What?' I mouthed, not blowing enough air out of my lungs to make it a whisper.

He shook his head and smiled to himself.

"Well, that is me," he said, pointing to the boy in the painting.

That was what I had guessed, but it would have been embarrassing if I found out the boy wasn't Edward.

I nodded and looked back at the painting. "Who is the artist?"

His eyes got sad and his mouth turned down. "My mother."

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Really?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me away from the painting.

He rested his hands on my shoulders from behind and positioned me in front of a painting of a woman. She and Edward held a striking resemblance. She had copper colored hair, like Edward and her eyes shone bright green.

"Is this your mother?" I asked softly.

"Yes."

"What was her name?"

"Elizabeth Masen."

I stared at her with reverence. She was the woman who bore Edward.

"Is she…?"

He knew what I was asking. "No. She is gone."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. The way he said 'she is gone' left a bitter taste in my mouth. It was like he was blaming her for dying.

He sighed and took my hand, leading me back to my room.

"You need to sleep," He whispered.

"I need a shower," I grumbled.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Bella. I forgot your needs. You probably would like a bath."

I nodded eagerly.

"We have a spring behind the house where we bathe. Would you like me to show you?"

"Please," I almost moaned.

He smiled and led me back through the hall. We paraded outside and walked swiftly around the house. I held his hand tightly, not wanting to fall. I heard a soft drilling of water and I anxiously scanned the area for the spring.

I spotted a water wonderland. A small rocky area with a waterfall loomed ahead. Mist and fog floated around the area.

I ran toward the water's edge and quickly sank my feet in. The cool splash of water was like applying balm to chapped lips. I closed my eyes and smiled.

I tugged off my dress, left only in my suffocating corset and bloomers. I reached around to unfasten the corset but my hands couldn't find the ties.

"Do you need help?" said a soft voice.

I squeaked and whirled around. I had completely forgotten Edward was still here. His gaze traced curiously down my torso and then up.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know you were still here." I thought about his offer for a moment and then added, "Um, yes, thank-you. I-I…I need some help getting out of this thing."

I pointed to my corset. His eyes dropped again to my chest. I quickly turned around, hiding my blush. I arched my back to show him the ties. He was up against me in seconds. I gasped at the proximity and almost fell into the water, but his hands on my hips kept me from diving head first into the dark depth.

His breath blew warmly on my neck. I shivered with pleasure and clamped my mouth shut from moaning. Ever so slowly, the corset slackened from my chest and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank-you, Edw-"

But my voice cut off when I felt a warm hand glide down my back and slip inside the flaps of the corset. I stifled a gasp of pure shock. But it was not to be; His hand ripped away from my skin and suddenly I was alone in the cold night air.

The only sound of his departure was the heavy gasps growing farther and farther away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be lovely. **


	12. Feathers on a Bird

**Hello, loves! It's been a while... So I have been a busy bee lately, and I had been trying as hard as I could to write this chapter. I planned on getting it to you a week ago but reality got in the way. *Sigh* So I was forced to give you chapter twelve a little late. I hope you'll forgive me. But the wait is over! I hope you hadn't totally given up on me! Hope you like it! Reviews would be lovely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**, and nor do I own **_**Peter Pan**_**.**

* * *

**"I'm youth, I'm joy, I'm a little bird that has broken out of the egg."**

— **J.M. Barrie (Peter Pan)**

**

* * *

**

_The black feathers on a massive tree rustled with the whispering wind. The leaves whispered to each other in a foreign, wispy language. They flitted around in search of other leaves to gossip to. When the wind settled, the flapping leaves looked down upon their subject of gossip. A silver-white figure floated aimlessly through a bubbling spring. The water lapped at the darling creature, rippling around her and flashing diluted scale-like reflections on her immaculate skin. The bare figure dived into the black-blue depth, disappearing almost completely. Her minuscule, blushing feet pushed against the surface lightly, barely grazing the twilight air. _

_The night sky was cloaked with black velvet, and only tiny, glittering diamonds gave light to the tranquil Island—it was enough. Like spotlights, the faint beams highlighted the goddess's silhouette just as she broke the surface. The night's shadows clung to every nook and concave curve they could find on her sinuous body. Water drizzled down her skin, tracing every bend and dip as she rose slowly out of the wet darkness. The light sheen of water gave her the quality of a polished marble statue. _

_A mysterious tone rumbled in one of the trees, distracting the leaves from the unearthly beauty before them. Shiny, black pearls glistened brightly through the shadows of a fluttering tree. The leaves trembled in fear of the unknown visitor and flew upwards in escape of the predator's eyes. _

_The black marbles watched the pale divinity with interest. They rolled around in their sockets, soaking in the new sight ravenously, like it had never seen a feminine body before. The womanly deity curved around to face the colossal of trees, completely ignorant of her many admirers. A quiet sigh of pleasure breathed through the air. The black orbs disappeared before the owner of the eyes plunged his whole face into the open._

_The same coppery fire that lit the head of the peeping admirer now sparkled in his eyes. The black pearls watched the lovely creature with a new, dark intensity. Something in intruders eyes made the night shiver; it blew on the feminine species lightly. She shivered in agreement and slowly walked towards the edge of the spring. The intruder buried himself back into the underbrush. Only his eyes were left visible, for they could not be hidden. They burned a bright emerald; they pulsated with passionate emotions. _

_The porcelain creature slithered away into the night, but not before covering herself with a cream cloth. It draped sadly and limply over her body. With her departure, the vibrant eyes went dead, and the night became still once more._

* * *

Walking back to the hiding house felt oddly surreal. I didn't understand what was to become of me now that the danger was gone, or at least muted. Would they send me back to my tedious life on earth? Would they keep me here until the sword was completely gone from above my head? I needed some answers, and I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

I stumbled toward the hidden hole and quietly tried to open it. Uh oh. It was locked. I groaned and lolled my head up toward the sky, thankint the God above with my best caustic attitude.

I grunted and sat myself on the dirty ground with a huff. Well I'd just have to wait for Edward to return from wherever he ran off to. Maybe he was already inside, maybe he wasn't. He would have to find me sometime.

Clucking my tongue, I examined my fingernails with lackluster. I huffed and puffed, sighing a few times, trying to exaggerate it enough so someone would hear me. If only someone would open the damn door so I could get out of the cold. My hair was dripping wet and it started to feel like it was raining snow.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the rump of the entrance. I rested my head against the colossal of leaves; they almost softened the hard bark. I breathed in the woodsy musk in the air and sighed in contentment. If I couldn't be inside then I would have to choose my second favorite: the woods. I had always loved forests and woods. I remembered playing in a forest by my grandparents when I was four or five. The air was similar to here, almost identical, but I could still smell tiny difference. The air in this forest was much more sweet, almost mind-numbingly sweet. Honey and bark—what a beautiful combination. My grandparent's forest had a fragrance like cinnamon and rain—equally as beautiful as Neverland's, but more bitter. That was a sufficient comparison of Neverland to Earth.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until a soft twittering in a nearby place woke me up. My eyes flashed open and I sat up quickly. The sky had turned a dull blue and I could feel warmth radiating from behind the horizon. I wondered where the heat came from since there was no sun, but didn't think too hard about it—I had done that too many times. Neverland would have to stay an enigma.

The cold, icy air hinted the time; It was most definitely early morning. The soft twittering turned into a lovely song. Each toot floated among the trees and snuck into my ears. I glanced around to find the bird that was singing, but I could see none. Carefully, I rose from my awkward position against the stump, wincing when multiple cracks rippled through my body, and walked toward the forest's edge.

I spotted the tweeter. And I was right with my assumption. It _was_ a bird. A strange kind of bird, but a bird none the less. He didn't quite resemble the average bird, but his air made him equal to one. His wings held a golden flute to his lips, ever so carefully moving the flute this way and that so air could make a tune out of each tube. His beak was pursed in an O, like a real bird. The copper feathers on his head stuck up in all different places, almost exactly as a cockatoo's would. His chest puffed up with every breath and decreased with every blow. Even _I_ could see he was a bird. His freedom and grace _reeked_ similarities between him and a feathery friend. But what most resembled a bird was the music he was making. The perfectly in-tune song he played could have made real birds jealous. I could see a couple birds glaring and tweeting with annoyance at him from the tree next his. But their tweets were drowned out by the lovely music drifting through the air.

Edward was my bird. My lovely, lost bird.

His song cut off abruptly and his head fell back against the tree. He closed his eyes tightly and lifted his hand to his hair, looking to be in deep thought. I slowly closed in on him and gazed at him from below. The levels we were placed on were just right.

"Edward!" I called up at him.

His eyes fluttered open and he poked his head down to look at me. A smile lit his face and he jumped off the tree and floated to the ground. He held out his arms for me, and I couldn't resist. I embraced him tightly, breathing in his bittersweet scent.

"Hello Bella," Edward breathed into my hair.

I grinned widely in his chest and held him tighter to me.

"Hello Edward."

I pulled away, only holding his waist, and looked up at him.

"Are you well, Bella?"

I thought about that. My back definitely didn't feel well, but I wouldn't tell him that.

"I am. And how are you?"

His eyes shone with a newly blissful spirit.

"I am very well, thank-you. Would you like to take a walk with me?

I didn't have to think twice about it. "Of course."

I grabbed his hand, welding them together. He led us into a darker part of the forest. The light held no place in these parts. I latched onto his hand and held it with all my might, wanting not to trip on the shrubberies and fallen branches.

While we walked, I studied his face with a new observation. Last night, while I dreamt, my subconscious was rolling over a multitude of questions and thoughts. One popped up just then.

"Edward, how old are you?"

His eyes rolled down to look at me and one of his brows arched, but, other than that, he didn't seem to even contemplate my question. But, then again, what's there to contemplate? Answering your age isn't a very difficult thing to do. He was mute.

I waited for an answer, any answer, but I was met with only silence.

Expelling a frustrated breath, I asked, "You do have an age, don't you?"

His mouth quirked and a low chuckle gurgled in his throat.

"Yes, I do have an age, but I think it would scare you," he said thoughtfully.

I smirked. "Scare who! Me? I am appalled you think of me as such a meek cowardice. I have been through a lot this past week, practically hell, and I really doubt anything more could scare me."

He laughed. "Excuse my dubious mind. Maybe 'scare' was the wrong word. How about 'repulse' or 'disgust?' Those should suffice."

"Well tell me, old boy. What is this repulsive age? 5000? 9000? More? You laugh and shake your head, but I am serious."

"Nothing more than 103. There, now that my secret is out will you loathe me? Will I be a disgusting old geezer in your eyes?"

I stifled a smile. No age could make him less dear to me.

"No. You are a young bird."

He smiled softly at my observation of him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"So, Bella, What would you like to do on this fine day?"

I mused over my options and picked the best. "Can we visit the mermaids?"

He looked down at me with shock.

"The mermaids? I never knew you had taken such an interest in them. Actually, I thought you rather disliked them," he confessed.

I thought that over. I had liked _some_ of the mermaids, not all. I liked the motherly one and her daughter, and I sort of liked the raven-haired one. But the blonde one—no. I did not have fond memories of her.

"No, I liked them." It wasn't completely a lie, for I did like some of them.

He flashed a smile and brought my head close to his face so he could kiss my temple. I closed my eyes and pressed myself even closer. His body stiffened though, and his hand grabbed my waist in restraint.

I looked up at his face, confused and a little hurt, but he averted his gaze and settled his arm back on my shoulder.

"Would you like to go now?" His voice sounded strained.

I examined his face, looking for any sign of resentment toward having to take me places.

"Um…sure," I said, shrugging.

Without another word, he slung me on his back fluidly. I clutched my arms around his neck and secured my legs around his waist. For a moment we just stood there. His breathing was erratic; I countered that my arms were strangling him. I started loosening my arms but was stopped by his hands; they clutched my wrists and pulled them forward to make them tighter. Then his hands moved down to my thighs and started rubbing the sides gently. My body heated and I felt the sudden urge to kiss his neck. Swallowing hard, I pushed away the inappropriate thought and focused on restraining my reactions.

"Edward?" I whispered hesitantly.

My voice broke him out of whatever reverie he was in. He shook his head vehemently, tightened his grip on me, and took off. We flew off the ground and into the air. Gravity was forgotten and freedom was remembered.

I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the heavens. I imagined myself floating in a calm, tranquil river. Forgetting the time was the only worry I would have.

With Edward I could be anyone or anywhere that I please. He was the key to my greatest imagination. He inspired me to dream the most imaginable things. He was my muse.

A soft whisper closed and locked me out of my fantasy.

"Bella, we're here."

I opened my eyes to find we were standing on a familiar, deserted boulder. Glossy water splashed along the sides and darkened the gray skin to black. I slid off his back and settled softly onto the rock.

"Where are the mermaids?" I asked.

He looked around for a moment and then he lifted his hand and pointing toward the waterfalls. "They're right over there. Do you see them? By the waterfalls."

And I _did_ see them. They glistened in the dim, morning light. They were just how I remembered them. Though I forgot their names, I still remembered how they looked. The motherly one still had shoulder-length auburn hair and a baby mermaid clinging to her side; the small one still had short, raven hair and a breathtaking beauty; the blond was exactly how I remembered her to be—a golden goddess sticking her nose up into the air.

The raven-haired one spotted us immediately. Her face brightened up and a wide smile spread across her face. She dunked herself into the water and slithered toward us. The motherly one took on a similar, yet more composed expression and followed Alice's lead. The blond, well, she feigned indifference and washed her hair in the waterfall's rain.

"Welcome back Bella!" The raven-haired mermaid breathed loudly.

For some reason I remembered not liking her when I first came, but I could find no reason not to now. She was enthusiastic and friendly, and damn could she swim fast.

"Hello," I greeted timidly.

"We are so glad you came back, Bella," The motherly mermaid murmured, smiling warmly.

"I'm glad to be back," I answered, sneaking a grin and waving at the tiny baby in her arms.

The baby mermaid gurgled and hid her face in her mother's neck. The mother cooed at her and she looked up at her in awe.

"How old is she?" I asked the auburn-haired mermaid, looking pointedly at her baby.

Her eyes dilated and she swallowed. "Well, in human years, she is almost fifty-five years old."

I gasped. Fifty-five years old? I examined the babies face but couldn't find any aging marks in her glowing youth.

"Why…why hasn't she grown?" I stammered.

Her mouth twitched. "Because she can't grow here."

My mouth snapped shut. It would be hard to have a child never grow up—always having to take car of him or her. Though it wouldn't be all that terrible; babies are awfully cute.

"She's very cute," I said timidly, admiring the way the little girl sucked her cheeks in and pushed her lips out in a full pout.

She smiled. "Thank-you, her name is Fanny."

_Fanny—such an old name. I wonder if she named her after the main character in __**Mansfield Park**__._

I smiled in return. The raven-haired mermaid grinned at me, swimming excitedly in the water.

"We really are most happy you are here, Bella. I can't tell you how dull it's been without a human here."

Edward laughed. "Alice, please, I thought I was making it exciting around here with all the chasing I've been doing."

_Ah! So her name is Alice. Now I remember!_

Alice grimaced. "Exciting is not a word I would use to describe these past few human-years."

I assumed they were talking about the incident with Edward hunting down James.

"No, your right, exciting is not the word to use for it," murmured Edward, nodding solemnly to himself.

I couldn't imagine Neverland not being exciting. Was it not the most perfect place that existed? My mind was in a flurry of confusion about the subject of Neverland. It was obscured from the fresh new memories of my dreadful experience with James. Would it always be that way? Was Neverland not as perfect as I had thought?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by my name being called repeatedly.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"I asked if you would like to go to the meadow this afternoon." A strange glint of an unrecognizable emotion flickered in Edward eyes.

Flashes of green grass and vibrant flowers fluttered around in my mind, but this image had my toes curling in delight: Edward and I laying side by side, gazing into each others eyes.

"That is a lovely idea, Edward," The motherly mermaid said animatedly, hitching her baby higher onto her hip.

I wouldn't—couldn't—refuse.

"Yes, please. I would love to visit the meadow again."

Edward nodded and smiled, then looked back at the mermaids.

For a while we all just talked about stuff of no consequence. I learned that the auburn-haired mermaid's name was Esme, and I also learned that the blonde's name too—Rosalie, but they call her rose.

The real surprise was when Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper showed up. They immediately jumped into the water and swam toward the mermaids. They greeted Edward and I, but quickly brought their full attention to the mermaids. To my utter surprise, Jasper went right up to Alice and gave her a moist, but tender kiss on the lips. I quickly evaded my gaze, settling on watching Carlisle and Esme interact. I became flabbergasted when I saw him snatch the baby from her arms and start cooing at her. At the time, I was quite disturbed by this. Carlisle had been so calm and composed when I met him, what had changed? But I soon realized I had greatly misunderstood the situation. I saw Esme smile and laugh at Carlisle's actions; her eyes clearly gave away the deep affection she had toward him. Was…Carlisle the _father_ of the baby?

Carlisle's eyes met my confused gaze. His eyes also depicted confusion, but they looked like they were confused by my own confusion, if that makes sense. But understanding abruptly softened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Let me introduce you to my wife, Esme, and my daughter, Fanny," Carlisle introduced, kissing Fanny's forehead warmly.

Edward, standing quietly by my side, rolled his eyes. "Carlisle, they have already been introduced. Bella must be exhausted by the plethora of introductions today."

I smiled but didn't comment—it was true.

Emmett waded through the water, looking around and diving his head into the water. I had wondered what he was looking for, but I soon found out.

All of a sudden, Emmett was pulled down into the water with a great splash. Everyone stopped what they were doing and switched their gaze to the scene before them. It looked like he was struggling to stay above the surface, like he was drowning.

I gasped and grabbed Edward's arm, tugging it sharply to get his attention.

"Edward! Emmett is drowning! Don't just stand there, save him!" I yelled into his ear.

Edward's eyes sparkled with amusement and he started cackling. Oh God—he'd gone mad!

"What the hell, Edward! Why isn't anyone doing anything!"

"Calm down, Bella. Emmett isn't drowning," Edward soothed, rubbing my arms.

I gaped at him. "Are you blind, Edward? Has your super sight worn out? Please Edward!"

Everyone chuckled, and I glared at them. Why wasn't anyone going to his rescue? Emmett was gasping and writhing with his hands pushed down into the water, like he was trying to grasp something.

I felt tears form in my eyes at the cruelness of the situation. He was obviously drowning, and nobody was saving him. Well then, I would just have to do it myself; though I didn't know how, he probably weighed twice my weight.

I ran to the side of the boulder, preparing myself for the jump. But just as I was about to spring, A flash of golden ribbons fluttered close to where Emmett struggled. My eyes zoomed up on the strange object and I was surprised to recognize it, or should I say, her.

Rosalie was grinning broadly at Emmett, looking all smug. His struggles ceased and he looked at Rosalie angrily. Uh oh, she was going to get it.

Oh, she got it alright. He hoisted her up into his arms and sealed her lips to his. The water on their lips was like hot wax; it welded the two lips together permanently. My eyes widened at the public display, and I looked down, flushing a deep red. I was embarrassed at my wrong conclusion.

"It's alright, Bella," Edward murmured to me. "They aren't the most standard couple. They enjoy playing with each other, and teasing, lots and lots of teasing."

I could see that.

"That's not that unusual. A lot of couples on earth are like that."

He gave me a strange look. "Well, I guess we are just more civilized here," he teased.

I laughed, if only he could see the contradiction in his statement.

"I guess so," I conceded, though I was not at all convinced. "But, proper and civilized are two very different things."

"True. But it is a rarity to find a place that is accomplished in both areas."

I thought about that. "Not a rarity, just a specialty."

He grinned. "Yes, but where's the excitement in that kind of society? How can anyone get amusement? We would have to conform into stuck-up snobs."

"Why are we even having this conversation?"

He laughed and shrugged.

I noticed then that it had gone completely silent. Even the crickets were hushed. Looking around, I noticed everyone, even Rosalie and Emmett, staring at us with complete shock and fascination.

Edward felt my discomfort and quickly asked, "Bella, would you like to go to the meadow now?"

It didn't take me long to answer, only a matter of seconds. "Oh! Um, yes." We parted from them with a quick 'farewell' and we flew off toward our meadow.

When we got to the meadow, I wasn't astonished at all that it hadn't changed. Feathers tickled my insides and I laughed in ecstasy. I was home.

Edward smiled at my felicity. He laid us down onto the soft grass, and we molded our bodies into the ground. I glanced over at him and found him staring up at the sky. His eyes held emotions I didn't even know existed. The vibrant green grass and Edward's ruddy hair harmonized quite beautifully. The compliment colors stained my mind. He would always match up with Neverland.

I lifted my hand up to whisk away a stranded piece of hair from his forehead. My fingers loitered against the skin of his face, tracing from his temple to his jaw. I scolded my hand for being so bold and quickly shoved it away from him; but he caught me. He looked into my eyes and brought my fingers to his lips. Very lightly, he pressed my knuckle to his mouth. Electric currents ran up and down my arm. I shuddered in pleasure and fell back onto the grass with a contented sigh.

I heard movement to my right and suddenly I was pressed into the grass by a warm body. I gasped, and my eyes popped open. And there he was in all his oh so perfect glory. Our eyes bored into each other with an intensity I couldn't comprehend, and our lips were literally inches apart.

Oh how I wanted him to kiss me. Just one kiss and I would die a happy woman. I didn't want kiss him, I wanted _him_ to kiss _me_, not the latter. What would it feel like to have Edward kiss me in his own free will? Absolutely perfect. I needed his lips like a drug. I _needed_ them. But more importantly, I needed him. Couldn't he see? He was always so confused about his inner desires. He was just a boy. I felt the sudden urge to spill my heart out, to tell him the truth, to tell him I loved him.

I opened my mouth and noticed with interest his eyes staring hypnotically at my parted lips._ Lets test the waters, shall we?_

Ever so slowly, I swiped my tongue against my lower lip. His eyes caught the not so subtle gesture and his green orbs morphed into those beautiful black pearls. I swallowed and opened my mouth to say what I needed to say.

"Edward, I—"

A quiet jingle, but growing louder, interrupted my speech. I felt the feathers in my stomach disappear and thorns take their place. I knew that jingle; And from the look of Edward's now guarded eyes, so did he.

Tanya.

* * *

**Welcome back Tanya! I've missed that lovely lady… Things are starting to heat up. Sexual tension is making itself know. Oh how I love it! So there it is. Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. I will update soon! **


	13. One Kiss Equals A Thousand Fairies

**Hello, loves! I know it has seemed like a lifetime since I last updated, and it probably has been, but I'm back! I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait! I had lost my writing touch for a while. Between work and family, I haven't had time to write—sad, sad times. But, I am confident now that I am back on track! Thank-you for being patient with me! I hope you like this chapter… Reviews would be lovely**

**Warning: there is some fluff! You have been warned…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" and I do not own "Peter Pan."**

* * *

**"Fairies have to be one thing or the other, because being so small they unfortunately have room for one feeling only at a time. "**

**— J.M. Barrie (Peter Pan)**

**

* * *

**

_A flashing light burned through the forest. It's rays toughed anything near it: leaves, branches, flowers, bark. The golden light swiveled around the mossy trees, dipped under wayward braches, and glided over sparkling springs. It set fire to anything and everything; but as soon as the fire would start, it would vanish. _

_The only sound that left the small light was the occasional huff and puff, not to mention the angry buzzing of its wings or the tiny jingles sounding when she turned a new direction. White sparks fell from the tiny light and evaporated into thin air. _

_Erect daisies gazed up at the frenzied light with morose judgment, as if they knew what her destiny was. They swayed lightly and nodded toward the beaded grass. The green spikes clung to each other desperately; they feared the light._

_The murmuring light paid no head to anything. It had one thought and one mind-set. It yearned for warmth. The only warmth it could get. _

_With a gasp and a spark, the light halted. With it's back to the forest, the light gazed into a meadow. _

_Slowly, the white light started to turn colors. From white to yellow, yellow to orange, and orange to red, the fieriest shade of red. The light burned so brightly that the leaves that lay closest to it shriveled into black raisins._

_A scream._

_A snarl._

_A cry._

* * *

I gasped and sat up, rolling Edward off of me. My head turned slowly to meet the burning eyes of a very inflamed fairy. I cringed back, slightly shuffling away.

I shot Edward a look but found he wasn't paying attention to me. He wasn't even paying attention to Tanya. He was lost in space. His usually vigilant eyes were now dead.

Panicking, I scurried even farther from the hostile fairy. She caught my movement, though, and with a burst of anger she threw herself at me.

Tiny fist pummeled into my cheek like tiny pricks. I yelped and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to guard my face with my arms. She was relentless though. Buzzing and pricking around my face like an annoying bee. I swatted her away with my hands, but nothing could stop her.

I felt tears start to spill as her persistent abuse continued. My cheeks were hurting like bloody hell and I was just about to yell for Edward's help when the ceaseless harassment ended abruptly.

I opened my eyes warily; afraid she might start up again. I looked up to find Edward hovering above me, his hands forming into a ball. Tiny jingles and squeaks were coming from his folded palms.

"Thank-you," I breathed.

He looked down at me blankly before turning away and heading toward the forest.

_Well that doesn't feel good._

I felt numb. Was he mad at me? Was he mad at Tanya? I wish I new what that boy was thinking!

Brushing off grass and flower petals, I got to my feet. I stared at the dark opening from where Edward had just disappeared. Heaving a deep breath, I walked stealthily toward the forest.

Soft murmuring caught my attention as I got deeper and deeper into the woods. Then a jingle sounded. I knew I was getting close.

I spotted them. My breath caught and my body froze.

"I just don't understand it, Tanya. I've…I've never felt this way before. It feels like I'm ch-changing."

A small jingle whispered through the air.

"I _can't_ describe it, that's the problem! I've never experienced something so strong and sweet, yet bitter."

A crazed jingle made the leaves around me shiver. I watched as Edward gazed at Tanya with a morose expression. And, because I was afraid of being caught, I hid behind a tree, tilting my head slightly so I could still see them.

Edward's hands were shaking as they gripped his hair tightly. Tanya was inches from his face, floating up and down, side to side, as if she was trying to hypnotize him.

"What do you mean, Tanya?"

She rattled and jingled angrily, stomping her foot.

"Love? I don't think it exist for me"—his head sunk and his shoulders slumped forward—"I can't even give love a definition."

Tanya stared at him broodingly, something was broiling in her tiny body, and I had an idea of what it was.

She made a tiny jingle, clasping her hands over her heart.

Oh, God. I didn't need to speak "fairy" to know what she was saying.

Edwards gasped and stumbled away from her—bingo!

"Tanya, stop speaking such nonsense! You are a fairy and I am a boy; we are two different species. You can not possibly love me!"

I rolled my eyes at the hopeless fairy; she was quite pathetic. But, for just a moment, when seeing her shoulders slump and her eyes tear-up, I felt a pang of compassion. She may have been a mean little witch, but she still had feelings, and they were obviously hurt.

Before I could really start feeling sorry for her, Tanya replaced her hurt with a different emotion, one I new very well: anger.

Edward saw this as well and he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Her body was rigid and shaking, her eyes were fire, and her mouth was set in a tight line. I waited for the outburst but none came.

Instead, she let out a clanking jingle, like a broken bell, and flew away in the blink of an eye.

I stared after her, watching as leaves bristled and scooted away from her retreating figure. The forest was silent.

I took a deep breath and stepped away from my hiding place, scurrying close to Edward. His eyes didn't look to me and neither did he acknowledge me. His gaze was still set on the site of Tanya's departure.

I slowly put my hand on his arm, wanting to break him from the spell he was under. He shuddered slightly at my cold touch, so I quickly pulled my hand away from his arm.

Closing his eyes, Edward reached for my hand. I blew on my hands with my warm breath before grabbing his hand.

"Will she come back?" Edward asked in a soft, sad tone.

I shifted uncomfortably before answering, "I don't know, Edward."

He opened his eyes and gazed at the forest with tired, vacant eyes. For just that moment, he looked ten years older. He really and truly looked like a man.

It scared me. Where did my playful, free boy go?

I looked up at him, yearning for my Edward to come back. I didn't want to see him like this; burdened and pained.

I tugged on his sleeve as I saw a tiny tear trickle down his cheek.

A knot twisted my stomach painfully. I felt my insides decaying from just the pain of watching him suffer.

Swallowing the thickness in my throat, I whispered, "Don't be sad, my darling."

His Adam's apple bobbed and he shook his head vehemently.

Regaining his composure, he looked down at me. I almost cried out from the pain of looking into such dead eyes.

I couldn't take it. I had to—needed to—take it away. With all my might, I threw my arms around his neck and forced him into my embrace. I could feel his feeble attempt to push me away, but I would not let go.

I wanted us to melt. I wanted us to disappear. I wanted us to be whole. What I wanted is what I couldn't have.

I felt so tired, so burdened, so guilty. It was my fault Edward was like this. He'd said it himself, 'it feels like I'm changing.'

He _was_ changing. And it was my fault. I had brought upon him my burdens. I had brought upon him my lust. I had brought upon him my love. I had brought upon him all my imperfections.

Everything changed in that moment. I finally understood what the true danger was. It wasn't James. It wasn't Tanya. It was me.

I was the danger.

I cried out into his shoulder, whimpering words of regret and remorse to him. I felt pins sinking into my heart, twisting and twisting, opening and displaying my disgusting soul. I felt ashamed.

I deserved every kind of punishment. I had done this. Edward.

I felt the sun against my back, rubbing my tension, soothing my grief. I relaxed into the sun's arms.

Edward was my sun. My life. My love.

"Let me in, Bella. I'm so tired. I don't know what has happened to me. Let me in, angel."

Tears gushed from my eyes, soaking his shirt even more thoroughly.

"Please, Bella. I want to know why I am like this. My heart hurts. My head is clouded. I need you."

My head shot up from his chest and I gazed at him in wonder.

"Y-you need me?"

He looked down at me with petrified eyes.

"I need you," he confirmed.

I swallowed and shuttered at the intensity in his voice. "How so-"

"Kiss me," he interrupted, looking as passionate as his word.

Air abandoned my body and I was left completely speechless. My mind was working in overtime to figure out what he was saying. He couldn't mean—does he really—no, this isn't—oh, my God!

I looked anywhere but him, evading his anxious eyes. "Edward, you're too vulnerable right now—I can't! I mean, I want to, but…"

"Then do!" His eyes searched mine desperately, and his hands started grabbing at my waist.

"I want it—I want you! Give me what I need, what I've been looking for! I need you. I need love!" he cried, inching his face closer to mine.

My heart was palpitating and fluttering like a bird. Did he really mean it? Did he love me? Oh God—how long have I been waiting for this!

My resolve set. "No"—his eyes deflated and his hands dropped, but I wasn't finished—"That's not what I meant, Edward. I want _you_ to kiss _me_."

He looked down at my lips cautiously, but he didn't relent. One of his hands ghosted over my lips, barely grazing them, and his other hand rested above my heart. I could feel the warmth radiating through my chest. I wanted more. With a sudden movement, I fit myself to his body, trapping his hand on my chest, and successfully bringing his lips even closer to mine.

"Please," I whispered against his neck.

A half-cough, half-moan vibrated in his throat. I leaned my head back and stood on the tips of my toes. Looking into his eyes, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Did he really understand what a kiss was? What it meant? But before I could dwell further into my guilt and doubt, lips touched lips.

He had kissed me for the very first time. And I was right; it was better than all the rest.

My eyes almost started tearing up at such a precious moment. His lips were shy, scared even, but they didn't give up on trying to learn how to kiss. Though I was as inexperienced as him, I was the teacher. My lips led his into a world of pleasure that only a kiss can give.

With a new courage, Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me into the air so he didn't have to bend. He jumped into the air, and we were flying. Could this be real? Would I wake up soon? No. No, this was completely real.

I inhaled his breath and relaxed in his arms. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I became more passionate. His taste, his fragrance intoxicated me, and I couldn't help but take more. I molded my lips to his with vigor. He responded automatically, trusting me with his whole being. So, I brought my tongue out to play. Surprisingly, he didn't freeze up; he just went with it. But he was cautious.

Carefully, my eager tongue sloped into his mouth, swiping around, searching for its wet partner. What the hell? Where was it?

I pulled back and looked at him curiously. Edward's eyes were wide and his mouth was quivering. Uh oh. Groaning, I told him to set us on the ground. I barely got the words out of my mouth before we were slammed onto the mossy floor. I was dizzy from the impact and started to fall, but his arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest.

Sighing in relief, I looked up at him. "Are you OK, Edward?"

He nodded but wouldn't look at me. His lips were plump and swollen from the ardent kissing we had done—I loved it. Smiling, I lifted my hand to trace them in all their plump glory.

His head snapped back to look at me, and he suddenly grabbed my hand and started kissing it. I gasped and my knees buckled, but he held me even tighter to him. Oh, God. He was using tongue.

I whimpered, and I was started to get jealous of my hand. Why wouldn't he do that with my mouth?

My body was aflame with desire and need, and it was almost painful. I brought the hand he was occupying up to me and gently unlatched his lips. He looked up at me with confusion and hurt.

"Edward, kiss _me_."

Understanding and yearning lit his eyes and his mouth was on mine again. I sighed against his lips in relief and resumed my exploration of his mouth. And this time, his tongue came out of its den. I snuck toward it in anticipation. The thought of what it would taste like had me whimpering on contact.

That did it. One whimper from me had gotten Edward's knickers in a twist. He practically ravaged me. It almost scared me. His tongue was licking mine with a vivacity that even I hadn't known he had. His hands were everywhere. They brushed against my ribs and stomach, rubbed the top of my hips, caressed my sides, and even cupped the throbbing area in between my thighs. I doubted if he knew what he was doing, but I certainly did. I moaned loudly and practically welded my body to his.

When everything started to slow down, I found myself pressed into the ground by my beautiful boy. He hovered over me, breathing heavily and staring down into my eyes with such fervor.

I leaned up and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. I kissed his cheek and settled myself against the grassy floor again. He dropped his head and scooted down until his head was cushioned against my chest. We laid there for what seemed like forever, trying to calm our hearts. It wasn't working too well, what with Edward pressing tiny kisses above my heart.

I gazed up at the sky in utter bliss. I wanted to lay here forever with him, to never disturb this beautiful moment. But a question was pounding into my mind:

What next?

How would we move on? I couldn't imagine Edward knowing what a boyfriend was. What was Edward even thinking?

I looked down at him, watching as he fluttered his eyes and snuggled even closer into my bosom. A small smile played around his lips and his fingers were dug into my palm.

Right then, I wanted to paint him. I wanted to capture this beautiful boy into a canvas. I wanted to fiddle with different colors just to get the perfect color for his eyes. I wanted to sweep a brush into some reds and browns, swirling them together, just to make his luscious, effervescent hair.

My heart was beating wildly. He must have noticed my escalating breath, my palpitating heart, because his face suddenly turned toward me on my chest. His green eyes were probing with wonder and magic.

I brushed his cheek with my hand, marveling at how soft it was.

"What are we, Edward?"

He smiled. "I am Edward and you are Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank-you for that, Captain Obvious. Did you figure that out all on your own?" He laughed and settled his head back on my chest.

After a moment of silence, I tried again. "What I meant to ask was what _are_ we?"

His eyes flickered with mischief—I knew what he was thinking.

"And, yes, I know we are human, too. Try again, funny boy," I deadpanned.

He snorted into my chest before adding quietly, "What do you want us to be?"

I ran my hand through his hair, trying to tame it as I thought over my answer. "I'd like us to be the modern day Sid Vicious and Nancy Spungen."

I didn't expect him to understand what I was talking about, or get the humor, but, surprisingly, he did. A low chuckle vibrated from his throat, tickling my chest. "A little gruesome, don't you think?"

I smiled. "That's the best part! Haven't you ever read a Grimms' Brother story? They are gruesome, but people still call them romantic fairytales."

He thought that over. "I guess you're right…in a way. But I am pretty sure they always ended with a 'happily ever after.' I can't say the same for Sid and Nancy."

"But, don't you see? That was the romantic part of their story! A death pact is quite idealistic for us romantics," I reasoned.

He snorted and gave me a dubious look. "Yes, quite romantic. They were the modern day Romeo and Juliet," he mocked.

A chuckle gurgled in my throat. "I'm surprised you even know who Sid Vicious and Nancy Spungen are."

He looked up at me with strangely sheepish eyes. "I'm not totally oblivious to the real world," he grumbled. Then adding gruffly, "As much as I'd like to be."

I gazed into his eyes curiously. "Do you go to earth often?"

He gave me a sheepish smile. "I used to go once every year. That was until-"

He didn't have to finish the sentence; I had already finished it in my brain. That fateful night slithered into my mind. That one night changed everything.

"Have you ever taken another person to Neverland?"

His eyes flashed up to mine. What I saw deep within them made me gasp.

"Who else did you bring here?"

He pushed his face into my chest, shaking his head vehemently. "Edward," I said sternly.

He shook his head again, burying his face deeper. "Come on, Edward. You can tell little ol' me."

He scurried up my body until his face was inches from mine. His eyes were earnest and his hair was wild. "Don't make me tell, Bella," he whispered.

He started nipping at my lips, and lava started flowing through my veins. I think I moaned, because as soon as the sound left my lips, Edward's mouth devoured mine.

"Mmm—oh, God—s-stop, Edward. I-" –can't finish this sentence because your succulent, red lips are so persistent against mine, and I just can't find it in my self to pull away? Was that really what I was going to say? Yeah, good luck with that, Bella.

I gave up on trying to push him away. What for? I had all the time in the world to ask him questions. Who knows how much time I had to keep him kissing me!

I grabbed at his neck, pulling myself ever so close to him. Oh, he was perfection. And just when I thought that I had reached my peak, his hands started in on the equation.

How would we ever stop? I never wanted to breath again if that meant we could keep kissing! The pressure of his hand against the small of my back made me shiver in pleasure. Warm currents were running up and down my spine, twirling down to lower regions.

I felt his hands start to leave my skin; it was an instant sign that the kiss was going to end soon. Panicking, I trapped his face in my hands, getting in as much as I could.

When we broke off, we fell back on the ground with resounding thumps. I rolled over and panted into the ground. He grabbed my waist from back and pushed his panting mouth into the middle of shoulder blades.

We laid there for some time, just listening to each other's regulating gasps. I turned in his arms and rested my cheek on his own cheek.

Scooting closer, I murmured in his ear, "Now, tell me, who have you taken here before?"

His groan sent quivers through my face and he mumbled something about how he thought we'd got past this. I don't think so, sweet cheeks.

I sat up, ignoring another groan from Edward, and looked down at him. His ruddy hair tangled in the grass and his eyes looked up at me, watching as I watched him. I smiled at how boyish he looked. He smiled back and levered himself up so he could leave a lingering kiss on my awaiting lips.

I gently pushed him back down, smirking on the inside at his new enthusiasm for kissing. Oh sure, _now_ he wanted to kiss me.

"Come one, Edward, please?"

He scowled and turned his face from me. Leaning down, I brushed my lips against his temple. A sigh escaped his mouth and he turned his face back up.

"Alright, alright. I brought Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett," he muttered quickly, keeping his gaze downward.

My brow furrowed and a million questions popped into my mind. But something clicked then.

"Did they _want_ to come?" I inquired in a low voice.

He still wouldn't meet my eyes. "Well, I-uh, I don't know. I never asked them."

He flashed me a cheeky grin, trying to convince me of something with his eyes. His grin disappeared instantly when he saw the look on my face.

My face was frozen in shock—mouth agape, eyes bulging. I searched his eyes, practically begging with mine that he was kidding. Nope. He was one hundred percent serious.

He froze with me, waiting anxiously for me to respond. But what could I say? How do you respond to news like that?

"Uh, I-I don't understand… Did you kidnap them?"

He looked frantic. His hands were ripping the blades of grass from their seams, and his head was swishing his way and that, trying to keep me from seeing his face. His stiff body was quivering, and my boy was back.

When would I stop doing this to him? Just a moment ago, he was on top of the world! And now he's back to the bottom. I was a terrible person.

"Shh, Edward. Be still, my frightened bird," I soothed.

I pulled his shaking figure into mine. "I was lonely," he sniffled weakly into my neck.

I nodded and kissed the side of his head.

He had calmed down some, and his body no longer shook, so, with some serious bravery, I asked him, "So, when did you, uh, take them here?"

He stiffened out of my arms and sat back on the grass. I wrung my hands and looked at him nervously.

"I don't remember exactly what year it was. But, I do remember the night I took them," he said quietly.

I listened in patient silence, urging him with my eyes to continue. His mouth tweaked and his eyes lightened considerably.

"Well, first, maybe I should explain why I took them. You see, I was in need of some… friends. Tanya is a great friend, but I guess I just needed some male friends. I can relate to them better."

He looked at me, asking me with his eyes if I understood. I nodded and told him to continue.

Looking toward the forest, he started again. "I found the three of them by a lake, fishing. I was curious, so I started to watch them. Week after week I had learned more than their parents probably knew about them. They never suspected me, and for that I was glad. So, three weeks after I had found them, I kidnapped them."

His lips confirmed my fears. It was a very surreal moment, like finding out that your new, shiny toy wasn't as great as it ought to be. Yet, it wasn't like that at all. Edward wasn't a toy; he was my love.

But how could he do this? What had corrupted his mind?

Stumbling on my feet, I looked at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. I could see his mouth opening as if to say something but the look on my face muted him immediately.

"Are you telling me that you didn't even talk, discuss with them of your plan on taking them to Neverland?"

He nodded woodenly.

"How dare you, Edward! You took three men from their home, just so you could have companionship? Why would you do that?"

He hid his face in his hands and shrunk lower into the ground. I felt a pin stabbing my abdomen but ignored it.

"What about their families and friends, Edward? They'll never see them again. Do you know what damage you have caused? God, you are as insane as James!"

Everything had gone completely silent. Not a bird, not a tree stirred. I stared down at Edward with furious eyes. He looked down at the ground, shoulders shaking.

Annoyed, I grabbed his head and made him look up at me. Without looking—I already knew what I would see—I slapped him in the face.

But it felt like I had been slapped, too. Oh, my God. What had I done? I looked down at his face and staggered back at the image I saw.

Edward sat there, red-cheeked, swollen-eyed, and shaking in a frenzied fashion. Ice water trickled down my spine and my stomach felt like it had just received a punch.

I was a monster.

I knew that I would remember this moment for the rest of my life. I knew this picture of him would be burned into my brain for all eternity. Why is it that we treat our most prized possessions like shit? Even worse, why do we treat the people we love the most like shit? I had completely abused him with both my words and actions.

I felt sick.

"I-I'm sorry," I gasped pathetically, scrambling farther away from him. I needed to get out of here.

He looked up and stared at me blankly, but I could still see the tears seeping from his eyes.

"I…I hate what I've done to you. I hate what _everyone's_ done to you," I seethed.

Wiping his face with his hand, he looked down at the ground. "Don't you know? You are the only one that can hurt me. I am nothing without you," he choked.

I could feel the grimace forming on my face. Swallowing uncontrollably, I managed to get out, "I h-have to go."

And with that, I ran. I bolted into the forest, ignoring the scrapes and burns I got from tripping and fumbling. I could feel the adrenaline pumping in my veins; it made me run faster.

I knew I would regret this—running away, I mean. I knew I was making a huge mistake. Hell, I was making a whole bucket-load of mistakes today. But, I needed answers. I needed to resolve all these hidden secrets before I could let myself break free from my cage.

But If I wanted a true relationship with Edward, I would have to learn to be patient.

Edward was deep and enigmatic. He had secrets that held him together. He had secrets that, if told, would break him into little, tiny pieces. He had secrets, and I wanted to know them.


	14. Diluted Minds

**Hello, loves! First, I would like to apologize to one of my reviewers. I had originally told them that this chapter would be up by Christmas, and that obviously didn't happen. You know who you are and I just want to tell you how sorry I am. I don't care for excuses so I'm going to spare you from a long list of them. But thank-you for being so patient! Other than that, here is the new chapter! Reviews would be lovely!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** and nor do I own **_**Peter Pan**_**.**

**Love,**

**Your beloved Meeph1**

**

* * *

**

**"Nobody really wants us. So let us watch and say jaggy things, in the hope that some of them will hurt."**

**— J.M. Barrie (Peter Pan)**

**

* * *

**

I walked aimlessly through the forest, searching for something and nothing at the same time. Tree's fingers grazed my skin as I sauntered. The flapping of birds' wings floated above me. And I swear I saw Big Foot pass me a couple times.

But I was in no position to be sure. I felt...numb. Something inside of me had died today. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad, but I would find out.

My meandering came to an abrupt stop when I found myself in front of the hiding house. I looked at it for a long time, trying to decide whether I should go in or not, when I was suddenly called to.

"Hello, Bella! Funny seeing you here; I'd thought you would have been with Edward," said a deep voice from behind me.

I composed my features and turned toward the voice. "Hi, Emmett. How is Rosalie?" It was polite enough.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at me with a strange expression. "Uh, she's fine. So, back to my former question; why aren't you with Edward?"

I swallowed and dipped my head, feeling the dreadful heat fill my face.

"Uh-oh, is somebody having boy trouble? Come on, girlfriend, you can share it with me," he said in a mock-feminine voice.

I blew out a breath and chuckled sadly. "Oh, okay. Yes, I'm sure you would care to here how wretched and cruel I am to Edward," I deadpanned.

He stared at me blankly, all trace of humor vanishing from his eyes. "Excuse me?"

Gesturing to a secluded log, I muttered, "Care to sit with me?"

He slowly sat himself down onto the log, eyes never leaving mine. "Bella—"

"No," I cut him off, "let me get this out first."

His eyes narrowed and his mouth twitched but he didn't say anything.

"I've had something on my mind. Edward told me about…your kidnapping," I said cautiously, trying to keep my anger in check.

Emmett's eyes narrowed.

"He told me that he had just taken you from your home. Without permission! Without you guys knowing! It seems you three have forgiven him, but I want to know why? Why, after he took you from your home, away from your families, did you—could you—forgive him?"

Emmett's nostrils flared and his jaw was taught. His eyes were livid, to say the least, and his body was rigid, to the point of shaking. With a sudden movement, he was up in my face.

"You know, for someone who has barely spent time with Edward, you sure know a lot about his motivations."

I was shocked by his outburst but I didn't back down. "So, you are excusing his behavior because his motivations might have been good? Then enlighten me, what were these, so called, 'good motivations'?"

It was like dark cloud hovered above him. With eyes filled with fire, he said in a dangerous voice, "Did you ask if there was any other reason he would take three men from their home?"

I shook my head weakly.

"Well, what a surprise. You lashed out on Edward without getting the whole story."

I cringed at the venom dripping from his tone. "How could anything make what he did to guys better?" I asked dubiously.

His mouth dropped open and, for a moment, I thought he was going to hit me. I flinched away from his incensed frame and stumbled back onto a log.

"Bella, let me give you a piece of advice. Don't assume things you have no idea about. Nothing is as it seems," he fumed in a strangely uncanny tone.

I stared at him, fearing the next words that would come out his mouth.

"Want to know what my life was like on earth? It was hell. I was beaten, abused, harassed, whatever you'd like to call it, by my father. My mother was a drunk, who fucked around with all my mate's dads. I was known as 'the embarrassment' in my family. They would tell my teachers to sit me in the back of the room because I was too 'dumb' to learn anything. No one cared about me. They stuck me in the basement with a mattress and a sheet."

His mouth quivered, but he pressed on. "Jasper was my closest friend because he was like me. His parents kicked him out of the house when he was fourteen. We were the loners, the forgotten, the lost boys. Carlisle was our doctor. He joined our group when he found his pregnant wife cheating on him with one of the male nurses. And, to add onto poor Carlisle's miseries, he found out the child wasn't even his. He was left with nothing."

I felt a wave of nausea pass through my shaking body.

"One night, we decided to end our desolate lives and jump off the bridge near our houses. We connected hands and made the attempt. But the strangest thing happened. Instead of feeling the fatal waves of water, we were suspended into air, and there was a hand in my previously empty palm."

His eyes were focused on the horizon and a small, sad smile formed on his lips.

"Edward had saved us and taken us to Neverland," he whispered reverently.

Tears had pooled in my eyes and were begging to escape. I had done it again. I had been ignorant and stubborn, adamant in believing what my own mind told me. I had treated Edward so wrong. I had accused him of something I didn't even understand. With finality, I knew I would—could—never deserve him.

Emmett side and looked at me darkly. "Everything fell in place here. I met Rosie. I fell in love, and I was loved back."

My heart reached out to him.

"Please, Bella, don't be fooled by logic. The only thing you can truly trust is your heart."

And with that, he disappeared out of sight.

I sat there, feeling as though I had been struck by lightning. I could almost feel sparks bouncing off me.

Heat burned through my veins and I felt ashamed. I felt it so powerfully; it almost hurt. I shrank into myself, feeling my lips quiver as I remembered what I had said and done to Edward.

All the things he had told me; _'You are the only one who can hurt me.'_

Whimpering from pure agony, I wobbled onto my feet and ran. My feet pounded against the forest floor, stirring up leaves and foliage.

I called Edward's name. The air-like words echoed in the darkness like a cool summer breeze. I staggered through the branches and roots, feeling awfully like Snow White when she ran away from the wicked queen.

The more I ran, the murkier the forest became. With a heavy heart and empty lungs, I stumbled onto the dirty ground, drowning in self-hatred and dirt.

I grabbed handfuls of dirt and threw them onto my already soiled dress. Crying out, I clutched more and more, bringing it over my head until they started to clump in my hair. I felt so disgusting.

Undeserving tears oozed down my cheeks, mixing with the dirt and making mud. I laughed through my tears as I tried to imagine what I must look like—the swamp monster was a plausible idea.

Exhaustion seeped through my bones and mind. I fell upon the ground with fatigue. With a wheezy sigh, I whispered, "I'm sorry, Edward." Lips trembling and eyes burning, I fell asleep.

A cold breeze awoke me from my dreamless stupor. I cracked open my crusty eyes and gazed up at the night sky.

How long had I been there?

My neck cracked painfully as I turned to look at my surroundings. The beautiful Neverland trees surrounded my sullied body. My glassy eyes wandered over their branches with weak admiration.

Another cool breeze brushed down my body and this time I relaxed into it. Whispers and nascent voices came with the delightful waft.

"Where is she?" said a cold, familiar voice.

"I don't know. Maybe James caught her already," muttered a remorseful voice.

A guttural snarl ripped through the air, making me cringe into my dirt crevice.

"Say that again and you'll find yourself suspended into air, without anyone to catch you," hissed that same, familiar voice.

A squeak escaped my lips on accident. My eyes widened and my jaw clenched. Everything had gone quiet except someone's deep breathing.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Do you think it's her?"

"Yes."

I almost let out a scream. I felt them near me. It was like in a horror movie where you know something's coming but you don't know when or how.

Suddenly, cold hands swooped me up and carried me high into the sky. An ear-piercing scream escaped my mouth. I squirmed against the strong hold and shrieked wildly, but I was silenced when a burly hand clamped down on my mouth.

"Hush, Bella. It's me, Emmett!" hissed the voice.

I immediately stopped and looked up at him, tears pooling in my eyes. I slumped in his arms and sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Emmett," I said weakly.

He looked down at me with steely eyes.

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to," he sniffed, gesturing with his head to look up.

I followed his gaze and gasped when I met those beautiful green eyes. Out of reflex, I reached out to him, needing to be in his arms instead of Emmett's. But I realized that he was holding Emmett so he wouldn't fall.

Edward evaded my gaze and lifted his head.

Emmett snorted. "What, you want to carry me while Edward carries you? As funny as the thought of you carrying me is, I'd rather keep our spots."

I rolled my eyes but didn't disagree. I quickly pulled my arms back to my chest; afraid he would change his mind and have me carry him.

I lifted my gaze back to Edward and continued watching him as we glided over the dark trees.

We descended, as we got closer to the Hiding House. Emmett all but dropped me on the hard dirt. I stumbled as the harsh gravity settled back on my shoulder, but not before tripping over a root sticking out of the ground.

I fell face first into the dirt—where I belonged.

Emmett cackled from behind me. "God, you're a pathetic creature. Edward, get her cleaned up. Or else she may turn into dirt."

I cried silently into the ground. Never in my life had I felt so alone and pitiful. Did I deserve this? Yes. Yes, I did. In fact, I deserved worse.

Slowly shuffling onto my feet, I spit out the dirt that I had breathed in and turned toward Edward. I was too cowardly to look him in the eye, so I decided on having a staring contest with his chest.

Without a word, Edward led me down to the spring. I stood there awkwardly as he reached out to a rock and grabbed something. He shuffled forward and handed me something wet and sticky.

"Here is soap. I'll go get a fresh gown for you to wear," he murmured in an impassive tone.

I cringed and felt my heart ache. I wasn't used to Edward being so indifferent toward me.

But I nodded and whispered a heart felt "thank-you."

He backed away, never taking his eyes off the ground. Oh, happy dagger! I would have gladly plunged a knife into my heart right then.

I shook my head, inwardly rolling my eyes dramatic thoughts.

_Quoting Romeo and Juliet, Bella? Really?_

Jesus, my life was like a soap opera! Ignoring my inner bickering, I stripped out of my sodden clothes and practically ran into the water.

Lukewarm water massaged my grimy skin, wiping away all traces of dirt and leaving alabaster in its wake.

I rubbed the honey-colored soap all over my body, not wanting to miss any grain of unwanted dirt. Foam and bubbles slid down my shoulders like a caress and swam away into the wavy spring.

I watched them as they went, mesmerized at their simplicity. A sweet breeze awoken my senses and, surprisingly, I felt a smile at the tip of my lips. This is how I remembered Neverland.

The freedom. The sweetness. The effortlessness—if you just gave into it.

I let the water slip over me as I plunged into the splendid depths of the spring. I drifted through the water, skimming the surface from underneath. Opening my eyes, I gazed up at the sky. The stars shined down on me.

My arms waved up and down through the water, trying to keep afloat. For an immeasurable moment, I stayed there. And it was perfect.

With a sigh, I dipped my body back down into the water, finding my feet again and walking toward shallower ends.

Erratic pants brought me out of my beautiful haven. My turned this way and that, eyes searching every dark part of the besieging trees.

My heart stopped as I spotted my heartbroken dear. His forehead was pressed to his knees and his arms wrapped around them like a boa. He quivered like a wind-shaken leaf.

I felt my heart ripping—breaking! My hands ached to soothe his shaking body but they stayed glued to my sides. My legs burned to run to him but they were pasted to the ground. My arms yearned to hold him to me, but they were welded to my shivering hips.

I was completely inexorable.

But, like he always does, Edward felt my gaze. His head rose involuntary and his weepy eyes met mine.

There were so many things I wanted to tell him—so many things I wanted to show him!

But I couldn't. Not without any initiation that he still wanted me. The thought sounded ridiculous. Why would he still want me after what I did to him? All those terrible things I had said! And I hit him!

I shuddered as I remembered the way my hand had swiped at his face. I shook my head vehemently.

He saw my movement but didn't react.

He sat there, hunched over and defeated. His hands started to pick at the grass distractedly and his eyes wandered over my body.

My eyes bulged as I remembered that I was fully naked. My hands darted to cover my chest, but I stopped when I heard his voice.

"Don't!"

My hands dropped like dead fish and I stood frozen, vulnerable as ever. He got up from his position and started toward the water. My heart thumped unevenly and my tumultuous breath made a turn for the worse.

He wadded through the water, taking his time as he made his way over to me. I waited anxiously, feeling the need to cover my chest and throw myself at him at the same time. He stopped only a foot away from me, his eyes boring into mine, asking me questions I had no answer to.

His mouth opened and he whispered, "Bella. Stop hiding from me."

I nodded my head woodenly.

A hint of a smile played around his mouth. "Don't be afraid of me," he whispered.

I let out a breath and snuck closer to him, looking shyly into his eyes. "I'm not," I lied weakly.

He rolled his eyes, but became serious again. "Did you really mean all those things about me?" he said sadly.

I went to lie again, but he stopped me with a stern look. "At the time, yes. But I was wrong! So wrong! You have to know—you _must_ know—that I-"

"Bella, stop," he cut me off.

My mouth snapped shut. He gazed at me evenly, one may even say defiantly. Tears gathered in my eyes, as I saw that I was not forgiven.

"Stop, Bella," he commanded, grabbing my chin roughly.

I shook my head and stumbled back.

"I'm sorry—so sorry! I-I can't even say how much guilt—how much _shame_—I feel. I will never forgive—"

Loud, angry splashes came my way.

"Bella! Why do you have to make this so difficult! Why can't I stay mad at you! Why are you so—my God, I can't even… Just seeing you there all beautiful and bare, running back into my arms… I just can't—urg! I can't—God! Just tell me you love me, already! Because I am so in love with you I can't even speak, nor think! You're always dwelling in my mind; a picture of perfection. Tell me, Bella! Say it! Say, 'I love you, Edward', and I can live a long, happy life. Isn't that what you wanted, for me to live happily? Well, at least that's what I've fancied for you… Say it," he forced out between his teeth.

I was astounded into silence. This boy—this _man_—had made me speechless. I couldn't understand what had changed in him so drastically. He was so…dominant, so forceful. My mind was reeling with all the possibilities his words had brought up.

His face fell when I didn't answer. He turned a violent shade of red and he looked down in embarrassment.

And right before I could compose an answer, his face twisted into an expression of horror. His eyes dilated and his half-open mouth quivered. "No. No, not again. Please, I can't—don't say anything. Just, please forget I said anything."

I stared at him in confusion, baffled by what was going on.

"But, Edward, I do lo—"

"Stop! Don't say it. Please, listen to me, Bella. Never say those words. They are dangerous—fatal. For me, don't say them," he ground out, looking into my eyes for understanding.

Tears glistened in my blinking eyes. He didn't want my love?

"But—"

His eyes turned angry and he slapped a hand over my mouth. "Just stop, already! I don't ever want to hear you say those words. They are meaningless—especially to me."

I felt my heart stop and my head begin to ache. I turned my face away from him; I didn't want him to see my tears, or how much his words hurt me. His hand slipped from my mouth and rested on my shoulder.

I suppose I deserved it. After everything, I deserved a good beating, too. But couldn't he see how much that hurt me? Did he really want to rip my heart out like I had most likely done to him?

I didn't know the answer to those questions. But from the unyielding look in his cold eyes, I knew it wasn't in my favor.

I let out a small, quivering, "okay."

I saw from the corner of my blurry eyes his head nod.

"It's only for the best; I would know," He said bitterly.

This was not the Edward I had grown to know and love. Something deep inside him had changed. He wasn't my free little bird, anymore. He had morphed into a bitter, acidic man.

No longer was there my playful, alive boy. Something dark had taken hold of him. I couldn't understand this Edward.

Tilting my head so that I could see into his eyes, I scavenged inside his dead façade. His old self had to be there! It couldn't have left completely.

"Why so cold, Edward?" I accused.

His lifeless face didn't waver. "I don't know, Bella. You tell me," he sneered.

I flinched and looked at him, unleashing the pain he was inflicting through my eyes. I brought my hand up to his cheek, tracing his hard features.

"What's wrong with you, darling?" I whispered, running a finger over his tight lips.

His lips twitched, and instead of seeing, I _felt_ his walls crumbling.

"I-I," his brow furrowed in concentration, "can't see why it should matter to you."

I sighed and brought both hands to his face. "_You_ matter to me, that's why," I said lovingly.

His eyes softened and he reached for me, pulling me so I was flush against him. I almost gasped at the feeling of his clothed body against my nude one.

"Then why don't you show it?" he said in a trembling tone.

His statement brought me to my knees, literally. I fell into the water, landing on my rump and probably bruising it, but that didn't matter.

I gazed up at him in complete and utter terror. I. Was. A. Monster. And I realized in that moment that I hadn't _truly_ believed it until now.

My whole world revolved around my living, breathing Edward. He was my _life_! And he didn't see it, not that I blamed him—at all! It made me shudder just thinking of all the things I had done to him. Right then, I wanted to throw up. I wanted to scream and tear out my hair. I wanted to bring the worst kind of pain to my body.

I felt myself breaking. My hands were already gripping my hair, pulling until I could feel some tearing from their seams. With a sudden wave of agony, I screamed out his name.

"No, no, NO! God! I can't describe—Oh, Edward! I—I _adore_ you! Please! I n-need you m-m-more than air, w-water, sun! I absolutely adore you!" I half-screamed, half-whimpered.

He tried to hush me, actually sounding panicked, but I was relentless. I clawed at my arms, scratching them until they bled, and slapped at my legs, causing bright red welts to appear.

He started to restrain me, pulling me up by the arms and hugging me to his body, all the while whispering into my ears of his undying affection for me.

I really didn't deserve him. Like a small child, I scrambled into his warm arms, trying to get him to cradle me. He complied easily, lifting my legs up with one arm and wrapping another around my waist.

He pressed a wet kiss on my cheek and spoke warmly into it.

"I know, Bella, I know. And it's okay. I am completely fine with it. You don't need to say all that stuff. I adore you anyway."

My heart shriveled up and died. I loved him so much it hurt, and he didn't know or care. We were two broken hearts made to fit together.

Sniffling into his neck, I looked up into his jade eyes. They were filled with so many emotions; they weren't hidden anymore.

I felt like I was drowning in his and my own pain. But, still, through all this angst, I felt the love I held for him seeping through my skin like an ointment, and I suddenly wanted to show him just what he meant to me.

Bringing my face inches from his, I whispered directly into his mouth, "I care for you more than you will ever know. Now kiss me."

He searched my eyes, desperate to find truth in my statement. He looked longingly down at my mouth before saying in a dejected tone, "I can't give you something you don't really want. Nor could I give myself something so selfish."

I winced; that cut me deep. I looked earnestly into his eyes and choked out, "What do I want, then?"

His grimaced and replied, "I wish I knew."

I frowned, irate. "Think, Edward. If I didn't want you, would I be here, naked and laid bare, in your arms?"

Something flashed in his eyes and the atmosphere became heavy. Taking an unsteady breath, I continued. "Would I have kissed you so many times if I didn't want you?"

His breathing became erratic and I felt his hand tentatively caressing my thigh. I almost smiled; my reason was working.

"Does any of this make sense to you?" I said dubiously, trying for a reaction.

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not ignorant, Bella," he snapped, wincing slightly at his tone.

I smiled, rejoicing in my success. "Exactly. So tell me why you think I don't care for you or want you?"

He opened his mouth, but before he could reply, recognition appeared on his face, lighting it up like a light bulb. He looked down at me with awe and pleasure. "Really?" he asked hesitantly, on the verge of excitement.

"Really," I confirmed, smiling proudly at my brilliant boy.

With a sudden burst of delight, he plunged us deep into the water, laughing away like the happiest person on earth. He swirled around me like a cyclone, keeping my hands in his. And just like that, my beautiful boy was back.

I smiled shyly at him as he looked at me adoringly. We were still under water, letting ourselve drift in our own current. Bubbles drifted from both our mouths, swimming up stream to the surface. Water didn't usually bother my eyes so I gazed at him endlessly, feeling refreshed.

He swam closer to me, shedding his clothes in the process and watching them as they floated to the top. Then it was just us. There were no barriers between us, just skin and truth.

I floated toward him, stopping when we were pressed fully together. His eyes gazed at me in lasting wonder. I reached forward, grabbing the small of his back and the back of his head, and pressed my lips to his.

It could have been the sweetest kiss that ever existed. Our mouths danced together, each a full participant. I let my swimming tongue into the equation and it became a heated battle. Edward wasn't hesitant and modest this time. He knew what he wanted and he was going to have it.

Edward's hands drifted south and he cupped my bum, bringing my hips flush against his. His hardness pressed against my stomach, so close to where I really wanted him to be. No, reader, we did not make love. Sadly. But I would never forget that night.

The night where stars came crashing down and hearts replaced them.

_Two bodies on the shore of a spring tangled together like two strings. The womanly one, with trim curves and porcelain skin, like a painting of an angel, was cushioned below the masculine one, with a muscular physic and emerald eyes. Their eyes met as the newly found man dipped his head to taste the succulent skin of her rosy chest. Their bodies were doused in water, making them glint in the poorly lit night._

_The two deities sighed as pleasure pulsed through their bodies. Green eyes gazed into brown eyes with unrelenting passion. Silver lined their pupils, making them glow. Their lips pressed together, moving together incessantly, fighting the battle of dominance. The man won. _

_He controlled the kiss completely. His lips slid against hers with such ravenous curiosity. But something odd happened. He looked down at his body, shocked to see something very strange indeed._

_He was…aroused? _

_He gazed at his stiff manhood probingly; his body had never responded like this, or not to his knowledge. He lifted his head to gaze inquisitively into the eyes of the angel beneath him. She looked at him curiously then looked down to what he was interested in. When she saw, her heart thumped unevenly and her cheeks became kissed with red. The flush spread down to her chest, causing the man's stiffness to become even more rigid._

_His breath was coming in short pants. Never had he felt so heated, so impassioned. His mind reeled with all the possibilities; possibilities he had never imagined before. He wanted so much from her. _

_With a cry of ardor, he brought his hips down to hers, trying to relieve some of the tension that was building there. The girl's flushed face burned harder—if that was even possible. She shivered as a chilly breeze fluttered around them purposefully, like someone was trying to get their attention._

_The man's eyes rolled back as he rolled his pressure-area against her silky soft stomach. She squeaked embarrassingly, and it was as if the heavens were blushing for her. The hovering night sky sighed with them, letting out a breath to cool their sweltering bodies. The two lovers brought beauty to the night._

_A shooting star sparkled above them, even slowing down to watch such splendor—the peeping tom! White, swirling clouds glared at the intruding star and tumbled in to cover the oblivious sweet-ones. _

_Velvety twilight smoothed back the clouds, creating a perfect, peerless night. A small cry echoed through the air and a harmonious moan followed soon after. All of Neverland woke-up in that moment. _

_Bleary eyes looked around with confused glances, wondering what wonderful magic had woken them so abruptly. But all fell back into their own sweet dreams. All but one._

_Opposite of where the two lovers dwelled was a haunted soul. He scoured the night, looking for his prey. He wouldn't stop until he had her back. His dark, corrupt mind was consumed with her._

_When he felt that wave of unworldly pleasure, he let out a scream that pierced the heart and wounded the ears. His pain was palpable, his malicious thoughts were obvious, and his eyes were filled with pulsing hatred._

_He tripped over an oddly placed rock, stumbling into a small pond. Shaking his head and fumbling to get up, he suddenly froze. James had always though of himself to be so different from his father, but as he looked into his river-reflected eyes, he could find no difference._

_He was the exact likeness of his father, and he hated it. He hated what was genetically thrust upon him. His fist balled up and he threw a punch into his reflection, splashing water all around._

_Slumping down, he was helpless to the consuming power of abhorrence. He stalked out of the pond, watching as angry shards of water dripped from his mouth. _

_Spitting the rest onto the ground, he stormed back to his ship. _


	15. Monster, how should I feel?

**Hello, my poor, neglected loves! I am finally back! Have you wondered where I had gone? Did you worry I'd never come back? Well, I'm here, and my writer's block has been cured! I am seriously excited to get back into this story! It's been a strenuous time for me, but I won't go into a pathetic pity party. All I needed was a pinch of fairy dust and I took flight—finally! I have been lost in so much thought in which way I wanted this story to go. But I am back on track and full of surprises! Am I being a little over-zealous and too scripted with this big ass author's note? Probably. Deal with it. There are some people in the world who are just a little eccentric and over the top, and I happen to be one of them. Am I loved for it? We shall see… Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" and nor do I own 'Neverland.' I only wish I did.**

**Love,**

**Meeph1**

* * *

"Yet if he upbraided her in his hurry, it was to repent bitterly his temper the next, and to feel its effects more than she, temper being a weapon that we hold by the blade."

— J.M. Barrie

* * *

I wish there was a pause button for life. I wish our minds could literally take pictures and print them out through the back of our heads. I wish someone were always there to paint a portrait of your most poignant moment.

But what I wish for most is that time would stop. But there was no time in Neverland, so how can that wish still exist?

Maybe it isn't 'time' that should stop but the moment. The moments in my life that I wish had stopped were those that were the most beautiful to me—the very best.

There was that time where I went to the circus with my father. The moment where we stepped inside the hovering, striped door and looked at each other in wonder; that was a moment I held so dear in my heart.

Another particular instant was when I had just turned six. I was playing on the floor of my parents' bathroom, just watching as my mother brushed her silky locks and put on her makeup. The light and dark shades of red hair whirled around each other as the bristles of the brush passed through them

A similar moment was riding in the car with my mum—me in my car seat and her driving—and she was telling me that I shouldn't be scared to go to school and that I would be fine. I had felt so scared, but in that moment, with her words and her warm gaze, I felt calm.

I laughed as I thought of one moment I truly treasured. Edward looked up at me from my chest, smiling at my smile. It had been another car ride and I was half-singing, half-shrieking opera music. I even turned non-opera music into dramatic works of art.

I was so young then, way before Edward had entered my life, and I remember distinctly how happy I was. This thought made me frown. Edward saw my change of expression and frowned with me.

We were quite the pair.

"Edward, what were your parents like?" I asked suddenly.

He stiffened, as I knew he would, but I persisted.

"I mean—did they love you?" I knew it was a stupid question but his customary reaction to them made me think otherwise.

He sighed and looked up at me. "I suppose…" he said, trailing off.

I grunted in dissatisfaction. "What do you mean?"

He sat up with guarded expression and then looked down. "I don't remember them."

I gasped. Not remember them? What could he mean by this? "Not at all?"

He grimaced. "I only know what I've been told. Yet, it was so long ago that it doesn't spark a memory."

My head started to throb. "How long?"

His eyes glinted with an unknown emotion. "More than a century, or so I've been told."

"Told? By whom?"

He smiled slightly. "Carlisle; his father had been their doctor and one of their dearest friend. They died of a major disease, though I forgot which one."

I calculated what major disease spread like wild fire a century ago and decided it must have been the Spanish Influenza. Wasn't that in the early 1900's?

"But you have your mother's portrait…"

He frowned. "And my father's, and a few other of their paintings, but that's all Carlisle found of their possessions. Not even my father's compass…" he trailed off softly.

He must have felt my curious gaze because he went on. "His compass is all I remember of him; my father, I mean. I remember twisting it around in my hand, watching as the light reflected of the glass that concealed the dial. It's gone now, probably sold to a pawn shop."

He stared at his hands blankly, lost in thought. He smiled then. "I remember it had an inscription on the back, though. '_To whom this pleases; a direct path to where your heart belongs_,' " he quoted.

I smiled with him. "That's beautiful," I sighed.

His smile widened and he looked up at me from beneath his lashes. "I suppose it is, for you romantic kind."

I laughed. "I never claimed I wasn't," I defended.

His eyes glittered with a new light. "No, you never did." And he leaned over and gave my lips the punishment they deserved: a kiss.

I lifted my eyes to the sky, relaxing into the leaves beneath me. I pulled Edward with me so I could lay my head on his defined chest.

My fingers pressed upon his heart, feeling the steady rhythm underneath the sensitive skin. I traced an invisible heart around his real heart. For some strange reason, I felt so powerful when I rested my hand above his beating heart. I could feel it trying to reach me beyond the bone and muscle and tissue that concealed it. I loved knowing it was mine, really mine.

Edward was so obvious in his love for me. He didn't have to tell me, I just knew. He risked his life to save me, for Christ's sake! What worried me was his ignorance to my love. I knew I hadn't shown him in the way I should. I blushed and squirmed whenever I thought about the appalling things I said and _did _to him.

I didn't deserve his love, and that also scared me. I wish I could free him from me so I couldn't hurt him anymore. Was it possible to let love expire with a switch of a wrist, a snap of a finger?

To simply let it die like a waterless plant. Such cruelty was beyond me. Love should breath, blossom, flourish, and other things of such nature.

I felt my heart beat within my chest, aching from just thinking about doing such a malicious thing.

But…what if—what if I could free him from my trap of snarled, knotted, _twisted _love? Could I be selfless?

A whisper against my neck stopped that thought abruptly and immediately.

"I'm nothing without you, Bella." A tender, loving, sweet kiss was laid on my quivering neck.

Oh, how I loved him. But why wouldn't he let me tell him? I tried once more. "Edward, I love—"

He threw a hand over my mouth, looking slightly panicked. "Shh, Bella. Please, not right now, lovey."

That would have to do. Lovey—mm, how I loved that name.

"When?" I asked.

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "When I'm no longer a shadow to your body."

I felt tears spring in my eyes. My lips trembled as I whispered, "okay."

He held me tighter, clinging to me with such vigor.

"Come on, dearest, let's get dressed and have some fun today, hmm?"

_What was that? Fun? I don't remember what that means, _I thought sardonically

He pulled me to my feat, never removing his eyes from mine. I quickly grabbed the shirt he had gotten for me and pulled it over my head. The brown pants he had picket out were a little big but would do just fine.

Taking my hand, he lead me through the forest toward the hiding home. I drew near to his side, delighting in the warmth that radiated from him.

We stopped at the stump and he opened it quickly. When we got to the main room, I sighed in happiness. The lacy shadows colored the marble floors with their intricacy. I marveled at the paintings as he led me down the hall.

"Good morning, Bella!"

I jumped and squeaked in surprise, whirling around to see Esme lounging on the couch and a little girl at the foot of her seat.

My eyes immediately went her lower body, expecting to see a giant fin waving about. There was none; only two legs covered in a blue skirt and two feet covered in black flats. My mouth dropped but I quickly pulled it back up.

"H-hello, Esme," I stuttered, looking anywhere but her.

She laughed quietly. "Hello, Edward."

He grinned back. "Good to see you, Esme."

I stared at my feet, shifting awkwardly.

"It's okay, Bella, you can look. They're normal legs and feet."

I blushed and took a peak. She was right; they _were_ real. "How-"

"-Do I have them?" she cut me off. I nodded vehemently.

"Well, when mermaids are completely dry, our scales sink into our flesh and our fin separates into two distinct legs. The air changes the color of our legs until they're a neutral skin color. It's an interesting process, really."

I must have looked like a fish myself with the way my eyes bugged out and my mouth gaped.

Edward chuckled next to me, tugging at my arm. "Well I'm going to take Bella back to her room now, if you don't mind. Come along, Bella."

Esme laughed a bit louder. "Okay, dear. We'll have a pow-wow later, Bella."

I nodded woodenly in response, letting Edward drag me to my room.

"Wow," I breathed, as I plopped down on the bed.

Edward leaned against the window, gazing outside with a tiny smirk playing on the side of his mouth.

His emerald eyes shifted to me and his smirk became even more pronounced.

I sat there in quiet thought; just thinking about how the movie 'Splash'wasn't too off mark with their interpretation of a mermaid.

"What are you thinking?" Edward murmured, playing with the chiffon of the window drapes.

I looked up and tried to decide what to tell him. "Well, I was comparing all the movies' and stories' made-up mermaids to real mermaids."

He smiled. "And…"

"…And I could only find one that really fit the bill," I finished.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "What's that?" he said, raising a brow.

"It's one of my favorite movies actually—Splash? Have you ever heard of it? It has Tom Hanks…" I trailed off when seeing his face wrinkled with confusion.

"I guess not, but that's not really the point. The movie's version of mermaids was quite accurate," I mused.

He smiled encouragingly but I could still see the confusion in his eyes. Sighing, I laid back on the bed.

He watched me curiously.

I patted the spot next to me, wanting him to join me. He approached me slowly, grabbing my hand and sitting down.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, running a hand down his arm.

"Umm—I, uh, don't know," he croaked.

My eyes shot open and I searched his face. He didn't look sad, mad, or distressed; just on-edge.

"Edward—?"

He was suddenly hovering over me; his eyes bored into mine. I gasped and put my hand over my racing heart.

"Bella…" he breathed, brushing his nose against my chin to my cheek.

"I-I don't know what's going on with me. These thoughts that go through me recently aren't thought I've ever had before."

"Tell me," I whispered into his ear, kissing his lobe.

He shuddered. "I want to put my lips upon yours. I want to put my lips upon—_other_—parts of you… Is this wrong?"

My eyes fluttered in unison with my heart. "No. Tell me more!"

_Bloody hell!_

He pressed his chest against mine and hid his face in my neck. "Edward?"

His cheeks were red hot against my throat and I could tell he was blushing. "—It's too shameful, too embarrassing!"

I grinned. "Please?"

He breathed heavily and mumbled incoherent words into my neck.

"What was that, dear?" I really was making him work hard.

"Please don't make me say it out loud."

"Edward, after all that happened last night you're still frightened to tell me this?"

He nodded. "It's much more embarrassing than what happened last night."

"I can imagine," I muttered.

I really did have an idea of what he was talking about, but I wanted him to say it before I made a fool of myself by saying the wrong thing.

He was silent.

"Come, come—out with it, sweets," I teased.

I felt his lips turn up into a smile.

"I want to… make love with you—_to _you. I know it's evil and perverse of me to think such stuff, but…"

I silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"No, no it's not evil or perverse for you to imagine something so beautiful. I—" I stopped for a moment, gathering my courage, "—I've never been so close or intimate with someone before. I'd never even been kissed before you; I didn't want it _then_."

I smiled shyly at him. "But, I get those thoughts too, Edward. And I've come to accept that they are natural and God-given. Why not? Something so powerful and exquisite must have come from an unworldly thing."

He let out a breath and looked relieved. "I just didn't want to seem vulgar in your mind. Everything is new to me, too! I was raised in a time where morals were at the top of a person's list. Love-making had been barely spoke of!"

I relaxed underneath him. "So—you want to have sex with me?"

_How blunt I speak!_

Edward's cheeks glowed bright red and he ducked his head, but nodded. I smiled brightly and relished in the belief of being wanted.

"But…I don't exactly have a good opinion of your time's view of morals; there laid-back ethics in all things sex frustrates me."

I could understand his view in this subject. I myself wasn't comfortable with how relaxed people treated sex. "Yes, my society isn't known for their chastity. Love and lust don't usually go together in my era. It's sad."

He seemed doubly relieved and murmured, "Well they go together for me," looking down at me with smoldering eyes.

I a fire crackled inside of me. "Me too," I squeaked. He lowered his lips, looking straight into my eyes, and placed a warm, moist kiss upon my awaiting lips.

Did this mean he loved me? Could he possibly have meant that he wanted to make love to me because he loved me?

I loved _him_—oh, how I adored and loved him! I felt like a balloon ready to pop because of too much air. The love was filling my insides, bursting at the seams!

"Edward, please!" I moaned, wanting more than just a sweet kiss.

His eyes widened and he quickly started laying tender kisses on my neck. "Oh, Bella. My love, please don't beg—I can't bare it!"

I sighed in pleasure as his hands ran up my sides. He transferred his lips to mine and I quickly pulled at his bottom lip.

"My darling," he groaned, as his lips beg mine to open a little more for his. I complied easily.

A sudden knock at the door startled me from his earnest lips. The door swung open and in came Carlisle. By thee look on his face, he was not expecting to find us in this compromising position.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Let me just take my leave—" he started to exit, but Edward called him back.

"No, no, Carlisle, come back. We were just—" Carlisle cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"It's fine, really. I just wasn't expecting…" he trailed off, seeming uncomfortable.

Since nobody seemed to have a reasonable thing to say—the awkwardness of the situation obviously twisting their tongues—I decided to speak up.

"Carlisle," I started, putting a reasonable amount of space between Edward and I, "Is there something wrong?"

He cleared his throat and took a tentative step inside the door. "No—nothing is wrong. Emmett would just like to speak to you two."

I nodded numbly; this wouldn't end well. Edward stiffened next to me and his expressio0n became furious. "No," he said curtly.

I looked up at Edward in confusion. "Why not? He just wants to speak with us—well, mostly me. "

Edward scrambled over to me and caught me in a steel grip. "You don't remember the way he dropped you onto the ground last night?" he spat.

I cringed, but not for myself; Emmett had every right to do it. "Edward, do you remember what _I_ did to you yesterday?"

He let go of me like I was a burning rod. I accepted it like my fate.

"We'll be right there, Carlisle," I said, turning back to him.

He nodded curtly and went out, slamming the door. I sighed, of course he knew about yesterday. Getting up from the bed, I walked toward the door. When I didn't feel Edward following, I turned toward the bed.

He sat there, looking as pained and alone as he thought he was. He gazed at me with hurt pulsing from his features.

"I thought we got past this," he whispered.

I leaned my head back on the door, imagining it to be a black hole. "I don't think we should ever get past this, Edward."

He looked startled. "Why?"

"I am what I am. And I need you to remember that—Edward, I destroyed you. I physically abused you! What does that make me?"

He clasped his hands on his ears. "Stop it—I won't listen!"

I sped to the bed, snapping my fingers in front of his face. "Edward! Listen to me!" He cringed away from me, turning around and scrunching his eyes together so he wouldn't have to see me.

I sagged against him and sobbed into his back. "Please, you need to hear me out."

No response.

Fine—if that's how he wanted to play, I was totally game. Wiping my eyes of any tears, I ran to the door, flung it open and ran to meet Emmett.

"Bella!" I heard my boy call, but I didn't stop.

A strong hand, pulling me back, suddenly stopped me. It yanked me back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I was pressed up against the wall, his green eyes flaming with fury.

"Stop running," he seethed through his teeth.

I stared at him, chest heaving and breath labored. I had only seen him this mad once, and it kind of scared me.

"Edward…" I breathed.

"No—Listen to me for once! It was all a misunderstanding—a mistake—a total miscomprehension!" He took a breath. "You didn't know—how could you? Let's. Move. On." If he thought he was convincing me of anything, he was greatly mistaken.

I shook my head, fighting his grip. He loosened it and took a step back. "I don't want to hurt you anymore," I whimpered.

His breath hitched and he was suddenly around me, holding me to his chest, stroking my hair. "You won't. I trust you."

There was the icebreaker. Shouldn't this be the other way around? Isn't it usually the female that doesn't trust the male not to hurt her? How could all these roles get mixed up?

"I feel like I hold too much power, Edward," I murmured softly into his shirt.

He sighed and nuzzled my cheek. "Then let's fix that."

"It's agreed then—we are equal. Equal power and equal dominance," I said strongly.

He pulled back. "What, you won't be submissive to your husband?" he teased.

My breath caught in my throat. Did he just…propose?

"Edward…I don't have a husband." I looked at him cautiously.

He gazed passionately into my eyes.

"But you will—soon!" He smiled down at me, eyes sparkling.

I felt like I had just been hit by a bucket of cold water. "Edward, what are you talking about? I don't plan on marrying for a long, long time—if at all!"

I started to panic when I saw his face freeze and his smile slowly disappear. Was he really expecting me to marry him at 18? And after what I went through with James, I doubt I'll ever feel the same way about marriage.

"Please, Edward. Don't make me marry you right away. Maybe someday we can…think about it, but not right now," I soothed, stroking his face.

His eyes flashed. "I wasn't going to make you marry me, Bella. I just—" he exhaled in frustration. "I guess I'm just from a different time—a less complicated time."

I nodded in understanding, cuddling up into his sides. Right now, I just wanted to be held, to feel like I was truly loved. Edward complied quickly, wrapping me in a warm embrace.

"I lov—" He brought his hand to my neck and pressed my face into his chest, effectively muffling my words.

I sighed in defeat, feeling more rejected than I should have.

"You will marry me someday, won't you, love?"

I could hear the desperation and pure longing in his voice, and I couldn't help but soothe him.

"Of course!" I assured, though not totally convinced myself; but I'd deal with that when the time came.

"I really think we should see Emmett now," I said quietly, slightly wary of his reaction.

Surprisingly, he stayed placid, nodding slowly. The only sign of discomfort was the stingily hard hold he had on my waist.

"Come on," I urged, releasing his hands from my mid-section and drawing him out of the room.

We raced down the hall like children, only stopping when we saw Emmett lingering at the end of it.

"Edward," he acknowledged. A glare is the greeting I received.

I felt the deep crimson blush cover my face in shame. I dropped my head, too cowardly and ashamed to meet is piercing stare.

"Emmett," Edward growled.

I gazed at the floor steadily, awaiting the cruel words that I expected to be hurled at me.

"Edward, we decided it is time," Emmett said grimly.

I looked up in confusion, gazing at Emmett's face then Edward's. Edward looked just as perplexed as I felt.

Emmett shot me a pointed glance. I felt something big stirring. "We're taking you back to Earth, Bella. The family has decided."

* * *

**Oh, yes. I am that mean. You can finally kill me for the pain I have put you through, for the wait I have put you through. But know in doing that you won't get another update! Bwahahaha—take it or leave it, folks. Reviews would be lovely. And since it is summer, updates are going to come much faster. I hope you're excited! **


	16. Live or Let Die

**Hello, my loves! See—it didn't take that long to get this chapter, did it? I'd say I made pretty good timing, considering how long it took to update my last chapter… Well, here it is! Oh, and I want to make something clear, because in the past people have been a little confused as to what age Bella is. In chapters 1-3 she is ten, and in the rest of the chapters she is 17, including the following chapters.**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah—neither "Twilight" nor 'Neverland' belong to me…**

**Love your beloved,**

**Meeph1**

* * *

"They took it for granted that if they went he would go also, but really they scarcely cared. Thus children are ever so ready, when novelty knocks, to desert their dearest ones."

— J.M. Barrie (Peter Pan)

* * *

A strange peace fell over my features, though my insides were anything but. Worry and anxiety made me start shaking. I was afraid they would take me back to London and never come back.

In fact, I knew that for a fact. I felt it in the air, surrounding me with the knowledge like a comfortless blanket. If they took me to London, they wouldn't come back and Neverland would become a distant dream, a place of myths.

Later in my life, fifty or sixty years from now, I would probably try getting to Neverland by jumping off a roof or something. My old age and misery would dilute my mind with such absurd concepts of how I ever got to Neverland in the first place.

And my boy would be forever lost in childish play. He would forget me in an instant, like all children seem to. A toy that got old.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt hot tears running down my neck, getting lost in my shirt.

I wanted to wipe them away but Edward's tight hold on my hands precluded me from hiding them.

While I quietly pondered these things I didn't even notice the look of absolute rage and disbelief on Edward's face. A low growl broke me out of my thoughts and I glanced up in surprise. Edward was livid, practically shaking with his ferocity.

"You—you think I would let her go. To never see her again, the love of my life, and let you people who I called _family_ take her back to that vile place?"

"Edward—" Emmett began.

"Stop," Edward hissed with finality. "I would have thought you would understand, above anyone what a loveless life was. And now you condemn me to it?"

"We don't condemn you to anything, Edward," Carlisle said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and drawing near to Emmett's side.

And suddenly everyone was there; Esme and her daughter sat on the couch, Alice and Jasper stood in a tight embrace, and Rosalie stood near the fire place, her icy eyes conveying the fire's fury and her own.

"Carlisle, why?" Edward sounded so confused, so betrayed.

He sighed and looked at his wife. She gazed at him with an even gaze, but I could see bitterness underneath. I couldn't understand if it was for me or him.

"She doesn't belong here, Edward," he said finally, giving me a small, apologetic smile.

Edward's jaw dropped and he gaped at him in disbelief. "And you do? Because you are some special, magical creature, right? What right do you, Emmett or Jasper have here? I _saved_ you." He paused for a second. _Oh no, Edward, don't say it_, I thought. "…And until now I never regretted it."

There was the blow, a sharp one, too. By the way all the girls winced and all the men sagged, I could tell Edward had just crossed the line, and he wasn't going to draw back.

"Now we are understood. If you take Bella back to London, I will be leave, too. And you can all burn and wither underneath James' wrath," he seethed.

"Edward!" Alice and I whimpered. He ignored both of us and started to hurry me away.

Alice broke from the shell-shocked Jasper and ran to us. "Edward, besides Rose, the mermaids don't want to send Bella away. Fanny even called her Aunty Bella today!"

I looked at little Fanny in shock. I had barely—if ever—spoken to her. She gave me a small, shy smile and went back to tracing patterns on the floor.

Edward glared at Alice and bared his teeth. "Well I'm glad she has the approval of a child," he replied ironically, bitterly.

Suddenly, Jasper spoke up. "Edward, we have nothing against Bella—anymore."

Emmett scoffed. I shrunk into Edward's arms, but he wasn't having any of that. "Emmett, if you won't bite your tongue, I will permanently remove you from Neverland. Refrain from thinking that I wouldn't dare, because I would," Edward hissed, stepping in front of me protectively.

A high-pitched scream of rage came from the direction of Rosalie. "Not on your life, you leech, you lurker of the dark! I would take my own life before that happened," Rosalie snarled.

The tension in the room was unbearable; I felt a panic attack coming on me. I felt so ashamed that I was the one who shattered their perfect unity.

I wanted to stop this, but I felt I didn't have the right to speak up. However, someone else had the right and the courage.

Esme stood up from the couch, looking like a fierce goddess. Her auburn hair swayed around her shoulders, adding a new quality to her severity; but there was a certain beauty and gracefulness to her erect posture. I suddenly felt like I was ten years old again, and seeing her for the very first time. She held everyone's attention, no one dared to speak up. We all watched her with curious eyes.

She took a quick breath, composed her features, and began. "We all have our own thoughts on this subject; that is, the subject of having Bella depart from Neverland and never look back, never come back. In all fairness, I think we should put this up to a vote. Everyone will vote once, so pick wisely. The dangers of both sides are numerous. I want everyone to be very mindful to Edward, Bella, and yourselves, of course. Remember, what you choose may change the life of this young girl drastically—good or bad. But once the vote is sealed, there is no going back. Choose wisely."

She eyed us with skeptic silence. "First, Edward. Do you want Bella to stay in Neverland or be banned?"

"She is staying," he growled, tightening his hold on me. Esme nodded and looked toward me.

"Bella, do you want to stay in Neverland or leave?"

It took me a little while to speak. In fact, I was almost scared to speak. I could feel the glares of many o me, and I couldn't speak. Then, a sudden doubt came upon me. _Should_ I stay? Would it be in the best interest of everyone if I stayed?

I gazed at everyone's faces. It surprised me that a lot of them were gazing at me warmly, almost like one would gaze at a sibling. And that put courage into me.

"Yes, I would like to stay, but may I say something?" I asked, looking toward Esme.

She nodded. "Yes, I think that would be wise. I want everyone to listen to Bella and keep an open mind to what she says. Emmett—you especially."

Emmett's glare softened and he put on a blank façade, turning toward me.

I swallowed the fear that was rising inside of me and started to speak. "I would like to apologize to everyone for what I have done to this family." Edward opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. "Please, Edward? I need to do this."

"I know most of you, if not all, heard of the wrong I did toward Edward. I came to the wrong conclusion on a subject and it hit a nerve. I said some terribly hurtful things to Edward…And I slapped him," my voice wavered in its clarity. My words were so 'to the point' but my tone was sincere and remorseful.

I turned to Edward. "I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered, trying desperately to keep tears from falling.

He shook his head and brought me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I escaped from his embrace and began again. "Please, I would love to repent to all of you. I know it affected everyone. It seems when Edward's cheerless, everything else in Neverland shrivels with him, including myself."

I stepped back, letting myself become a shadow against Edward again. Silence filled the room.

Esme cleared her throat. "Thank-you, Bella. I'm sure everyone will take that into account and remember it as they decide their vote…Now, Emmett, what say you? What have you decided?"

I didn't even hold my breath. I already knew what his vote would be.

"We will leave tonight to take her back," he said in a grave tone, then looked toward Edward. "But we will be very careful in not letting James see us. We will take special precautions in her safety."

I felt Edward tense and the apprehension double in the room. "YOU BASTARD! How _dare _you! After everything I did for you, you—"

"Enough!" Carlisle yelled. "You will not slander your brother like that."

Edward gave a hard laugh. "Alright, _father_, anything else? Shall I fetch your slippers and cigar? I am not related to you nor Emmett in anyway, so how you have the nerve to speak to _me_, the person who made your pathetic lives meaningful, like that is baffling."

"Edward, they are your family," I breathed; shocked at how cruel he was being toward them.

He glanced down at me with sick excitement in his eyes and smiled bitterly. "Yes—and look how wonderful and supportive they are for me," he replied caustically.

The room was cast in a devastatingly dim shadow. Everyone's faces were shaded with grief and solemnity. The minute amount of light that was cast from the opaque windows wasn't enough to put light on any one's face.

Esme was the first to up, again. "Thank-you, Emmett," she said dismally. "Now, Carlisle, my love, where does your vote lie?"

Carlisle was gazing at the floor with such misery—it was heartbreaking. He moved his gaze to me and with a weak voice said, "It's not that I have anything against you, Bella. After hearing what you said, I like you as much as a man could love his daughter! But, I can't let you stay hear. The world holds much more for you than Neverland. And your parents—what about them? Are you willing to leave them forever, without any knowledge of where you were, what happened to you? I could never do that to any parent, they love you very much."

I looked up at him and nodded weakly but quietly said, "I have to make my own choices and mistakes. If they knew my situation, I think they would want me to do what's right for me."

Carlisle nodded silently. "But, Bella, you're so young! I just don't want you to make this decision and come fifty, sixty years find out you have made the biggest mistake of your life. Also, the years here are different from years on earth. There is no time in Neverland, so what may feel like one year here is ten years on earth."

I gasped. It didn't even occur to me that earth's time was still ticking, and faster than what I thought. I pushed those worries to the back of my head; they could wait for later.

"I-I know what I'm getting into." I tried to sound sure, strong, but I failed miserably.

He smiled softly. "Do you?"

Edward could see Carlisle was getting to me, and it was making him angry. "Stop it, Carlisle. You heard her, she knows what she wants."

He lifted his eyes to Esme and said hurriedly, "Esme, go on."

She nodded and looked toward Alice. "Your vote, my dear?"

Little Alice gazed into Jasper's eyes, looking undecided. A few moments past and she started to look panicked "Well?" Esme repeated.

Alice took a step back from Jasper, keeping eye contact with him, and then turned to us. "I would like Bella to stay with us. I enjoy her company, and I think her and Edward are soul mates. Who am I to take something so precious away from them?"

My heart pounded faster at the thoughts she was putting into my head. Edward squeezed my side gently.

Alice stepped back and looked into Jasper's eyes again. A sudden breeze of wind wafted through an open window and Neverland's sweet aroma filled my senses.

Esme reluctantly looked toward Rosalie, but kept her face blank and emotionless. "Please, Rosalie, keep any biased or prejudice feelings out of your decision. What is your vote?"

Rosalie stared blankly at the floor, but when her eyes rose to me there was fire in them. "I will never be in favor of Bella staying in Neverland. If she stays I won't hesitate in giving her to James. She can die in his arms for all I care. She's a pathetic human who has torn a perfectly wonderful family to shreds and seduced an innocent boy. A whore is what she is; a girl of witchcraft, I suppose. She deserves the worst of punishments."

Everyone gaped at her in shock. "Rose! That was vicious and cruel and completely false. Take it back!" Alice yelped.

"Alice is right, Rose. That sort of talk and violence is not allowed in our family," Esme said sternly.

Edward started towards her in rage but I tugged on his arm firmly. "Rosalie, you have crossed the line and I regret to say that you are no more than a fish to me now. Your life has no meaning, except food supply for sharks and other creatures of that sort," he spat.

Emmett hustled towards us, eyes like flint and hulking figure tense and dangerous. Carlisle held him back though, using his whole weight to push him away.

But Edward didn't stop there; he kept going. "Don't bother in crying for help the next time you get caught in one of James' fishing nets, I can't be bothered with you. I've warned you before, and now it's too late. I am not one to be crossed."

Suddenly everyone was contributing to the verbal abuse. Alice was scolding Rose for her brutality, and Carlisle was admonishing Emmett for being thoughtless, and Jasper and Esme were trying to calm everyone down.

I looked toward Esme and quickly said, "Esme, please, let's just finish the votes so nothing more can be said and no more damage can be done."

She nodded vigorously and shushed everyone. "Please, please! Everyone settle down. We need to finish voting!"

It calmed down almost immediately, with only a few under-breath comments coming from Emmett.

"Now," Esme called, "let's get back to business. And please, let's keep the comments to a minimal. Jasper, what is your vote?"

Jasper looked so guilty, truly uncomfortable. He glanced up at Emmett, and Emmett returned the glance with a hard look and a sharp nod. Then, he stared at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But, no—I don't you she should stay in Neverland." Then glanced to Emmett again. "I'll be ready whenever you are, Emmett."

I felt my stomach tighten and my heart race with fright. There was only one person left.

Esme nodded and then gazed at everyone evenly. "And I choose for Bella to stay, which would put the vote at a tie."

"So what to do we do, my dear?" asked Carlisle.

She smiled and then looked at her daughter. "Fanny dear?"

Little Fanny looked up at her mother with wide eyes. Getting up of the ground and dusting her little dress off, she scurried to Esme. She hoisted the little girl in her arms and looked her seriously in her eyes. "You are the last vote."

A strange coughing came from Emmett. "You are going to let a child decide?" he scoffed defiantly.

Esme turned to glare at him. "Yes, Emmett. Just like I let you."

He looked ashamed and quickly stepped back into the shadows. Esme looked back at Fanny. "Now, Fanny. I want you to be very careful with your choice on this matter. Shall Bella stay here and become a part of our family, or shall she be take back to London and live in that world without anymore interference with our world?"

Fanny sat in her mother's arms for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. Her eyes roved the room, eyeing each of us with a curious but deep manner. Her eyes were so captivating, so beyond her years. Each speck in around her pupil held a different light, a different idea, as if she saw with her eyes and thought with them, too.

"I won't pretend to be ignorant of the seriousness of this manner. What are the chances that James wouldn't come back for Bella if we took her to London? little to none. But I think it's safe to assume that either way, he will be coming for her. I do think Bella has been a good thing for Eddie. He seems happy, and I agree with Ali; who am I to take Edward's soul mate away from him? So I have to side with Bella staying here."

Her voice was like honey, smooth and admirably sweet. And the voting ended. Edward, Alice, Esme, Fanny, and myself voted for my inhabitation in Neverland, and Emmett, Carlisle, Rose, and Jasper voted for my removal. I had won.

Emmett growled in frustration. "So that's it? She stays? Well I refuse to watch this family wither away because of her. Rose and I will reside in northern territory, next to the tribe. I'm sorry this had to happen," Emmett said in an appalled tone, turning toward his love.

"Emmett—" Esme started, but she was too late; Emmett and Rose left the room, giving me icy glares on the way out.

Edward was surprisingly silent, yet by the stiffness of his back I could tell Emmett's words hurt him. But he would never confirm my suspicions with words.

"Alright," Edward muttered, finality in his voice. His eyes settled on me and his hand started stroking soothing circles into my side. He saw the water in my eyes and he whispered in my ear, "It's okay, darling. He doesn't understand us."

Yes, and I took comfort in that. Emmett just didn't understand us.

Everyone dissipated from the room, shoulders sagging and troubled expressions on their faces. My heart hadn't bothered to stop racing in my chest—the poor dear.

I breathed in deeply then let it out slowly.

The room became silent again. Edward and I stood straight and tall, strong and together. And his arms never wavered or separated from me.

Yet doubt slithered her way into my mind, poisoning me with her bite. I shook in Edward's embrace, bowing my head so I could finally let those last tears fall.

* * *

_The life of a fairy wasn't an easy one. It's so short and eventless, how could it make an impact on anyone? One fairy in particular knew that better than anyone. The tiny fairy was a bitter one. She never knew her mother and she grew up in a friendship that was hardly ideal, for she loved that friend in more than a platonic way. The love was not returned._

_She had a strange air about her. A fairy gives off a very sweet, tangy flavor to an ambiance. Yet, this tiny creature had a different flavor, more acidic, tart. Never in her life had she given off that perfect, sugary essence that others had, and she was full of envy. She wasn't liked by any of the other fairies. They mostly made fun of her for her difference. And that made the bitterness worse._

_Tanya the fairy was a miserable one. She was one of those who hid the pain, though; hiding it with anger and pride. Her conceit got the best of her, and __**was **__the best of her. It is so rare for a fairy to change; because fairies are so small they can only focus on one emotion at a time._

_Harsh emotions were all she had ever known. And James could see that as he spied her from his look out. And he delighted in it. Misery enjoys company…_

* * *

**Alright, dears! Happy Father's Day! I know this chapter wasn't that long but it'll do, and I am so happy I could get it to you guys so quickly! Seriously, I'm ecstatic. Reviews would be lovely!  
**


	17. Arrow Through the Heart

**Hello, loves! Time flies by so quickly! Well, here is the chapter! It took a while to write because my old, wheezing, grandfather computer stopped working. He was my old faithful… But, I got him fixed! Congratulate me on my success! I'm just glad I have all my stories back. This chapter was a pleasure to write—it really was. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, and nor do I own Neverland.**

**Is it sad that I whimper every time I write the disclaimer?**

* * *

**"She's awfully fond of Wendy,' he said to himself. He was angry with her now for not seeing why she could not have Wendy.**

**The reason was so simple: 'I'm fond of her too. We can't both have her, lady."**

**— J.M. Barrie (Peter Pan)**

* * *

The cool air whirled around me as if I was stuck in a twister. The clear blue skies of Neverland beckoned me to fly higher, so much so that I almost asked Edward to ascend into the sky.

I looked down at my darling boy's face, noting with glee that his eyes sparkled like the ocean—a green ocean. I locked my arms even tighter around his neck, resting my cheek on his back.

I thought over how blissful time in Neverland had been since the vote in the Hiding House. I had told Edward that I would like to explore the place more thoroughly if I was going to live here, and he had nodded and smiled as if I told him the greatest thing to ever pass his ears.

First, he had taken me to the Mermaid's lagoon where we danced under the glimmering stars. Alice, Esme, and Fanny had watched us with amused smiles, laughing quietly ever so often when Edward dipped me toward the water.

The next day he had whisked me to one of the underwater caves. The cave was sort of shaped like a 'U' because you had to dive down into it and then swim up to get to the huge main part of the cave. When I had broken the surface into the large room I was speechless. It was the strangest thing you could have imagined. The top of the cave had eight different holes with glass in them, throwing the most beautiful light spectrums across the room.

A hundred glittering lights had danced through the room, some settling on foreign flowers and plants. The pool I had sat in had a thick blanket of smog hovering the top of it and bubbled softly, as if someone had put dry ice in it.

It had been a dream full of magic, yet real enough for Neverland. Nothing like it could ever exist on earth.

Today he was taking me to the waterfalls and then to this mysterious Indian tribe I've heard a lot about but never seen. Edward told me some of them could morph into wolves. I guess he was expecting me to gasp in shock and deny such ludicrously by the wary expression on his face, but I told him he didn't know me very well if he thought I would be dazed by some shape-shifting people.

He had laughed at that and told me I was strange creature. _Like he's one to talk_, I had thought, and told him. Then with a tweak of his ear I ran off, anticipating his arms to catch me.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a warm kiss on the palm of my hand. "Bella, we're here."

I looked around to see and here the waterfalls of Eden, as he had called it. White, billowing streams of water fell from the cliffs that surrounded us, making an explosion of sounds. The water underneath us sparkled and bubbled. We were suspended over the water, our reflections gazed back at us with strange expressions.

Edward reached behind him to bring me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight as he lifted us toward the top of the waterfalls. We settled on an upright ledge right in between two gushing waterfalls. I squeezed my eyes closed as he settled me down on the cool ground.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he spoke soothingly in my ear.

I peeked with one eye, testing the waters so to speak. I gasped. I felt like I was in a time warp. Nothing looked real, nothing looked plausible. Neverland had turned into a place of dancing rainbows, a globe, and Edward and I were the subjects in the globe.

I saw things I could never describe in earthly words. I felt as if I could describe it in a Neverland language, though. I looked toward Edward and he looked back.

Misty images fell in and out of the waterfalls cloudy fog. Tiny peels of laughter whispered through the gush. Crystals and diamonds fell with the water, glittering with their mystery of colors.

I locked my eyes on a tiny floating fragment of some sort. It floated around me for a bit, landing on my shaking palm. I looked down at the tiny speck with curiosity. Suddenly it sprung up and fluttered its wings, showing it's true features. It was a lovely little thing. It's glassy green eyes looked up at me with polite interest, tapping its feet lightly against the creases in my hand. It's skin was sheer, transparent even, showing off it's inner skeletal.

The little guy's bones were a charming tint of blue, which seeped like a web into his opal colored wings. Then, with a spring, it was off and away from me.

I watched as it floated toward a clan of creatures that looked like him. I looked down at my hand and found it swathed in a film of shimmering chalky powder. I blew gently and it fluttered around me like a thousand birds.

I was so dazzled by everything I didn't even notice that Edward wasn't with me anymore. I turned, expecting him to be right there watching me, but he had vanished. Panicked, I whirled the other way around looking high and low to see that fiery mane of copper hair. I finally spotted him tangled in some wayward vines, reaching for some thing.

I sighed in relief. He faced me again, looking very pleased with himself and holding an item in his hand. He flew over to me, landing only a foot away, and held out his occupied hand.

I looked down to see the loveliest flower I had ever seen. Silvery filaments whirled out from the core of the blossomed flower, dangling small pearl-like seeds. The hundreds of petals that surrounded them were colored an alluring shade of grovby. The ends of the petals were splattered in a silica white.

The stem of the flower was a classic olive green, and the fuzz that led up to the dazzling flower was velvety to the touch. I was so astounded by such beauty I couldn't even speak.

I looked up into Edward's eyes, trying to find words. "Edward, it's so beautiful."

And as I looked deeper into his green orbs, I knew I wasn't talking about just the flower. He seemed to sense that too and leaned into me.

"Bella, I'd give anything to you and it still wouldn't be as beautiful as us. We are creatures that have a very special connection. It's as if we were woven from the same thread. I can't understand this… feeling," he whispered, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to mine.

It was one of those times where my whole body yearned to tell him I loved him. No. That wasn't aloud.

My lips pursed against his, craving the softness and suppleness his lips possessed. I knew Edward would never know what this intimacy meant to me. It wasn't just physical. I was selfish in needing some sort of affection from him, some sort of love.

And if I had to use his sweet kisses for my imagination, then so be it. But, there was something in the way his lips tenderly pulled on my bottom lip, then the top, which really hit home. I almost _felt_ the strange emotion stirring inside of him.

A sweet breeze brushed our damp lips, making me tingle with ecstasy. He softly and tentatively brushed my bottom lip with his searching tongue.

I gasped and willingly met his tongue with mine. They mingled together shyly, then more passionately as I pressed my hand to the small of his back and urged him closer to me. He moved his lips to my cheek and trailed soft, warm kisses to my jaw.

I kissed his cheek back and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. And I couldn't hold it in me anymore.

"I love you, dear boy," I murmured into his neck, smiling and kissing his ear once.

His response wasn't what I expected at all. I was prepared for him to push me away and tell me not to say such a terrible thing. But it was not to be. Instead, his arms wrapped me in the tightest embrace, I could hardly breathe.

Then, a warm drop of water pressed its sad, small body against my neck and slid miserably down. Worried, I tried to push Edward away a tiny bit to see if it had come from him, but he just pressed me closer.

So I held him there, letting him feel my absolute adoration and love. I would give him everything I had to make his felicity. But there was such sadness in his embrace. Such desperation.

I felt my throat tighten and a strange emotion radiated through my body. What could be the meaning of this? He had never wanted my love before, or so he said. But now it seemed he was truly absorbing it, milking it for all it's worth.

I turned my head slightly so I could see his eyes. I almost cried out at what I saw. A slight pink ring rimmed his white orbs, water blurred his green wonders and a longing of some sort colored his pupils the blackest of black. He stared out vacantly, not seeing anything but what was in his head.

He blinked at me, letting a few tears stain his flushed cheeks. No words were said and no understanding was made. He turned his head and when he looked back at me again there was no trace of what I had seen before. It was as if the moment had never happened.

I traced his cheek with my fingers, whispering above the apple of his cheek. I slowly laid one more kiss upon his cheek and pulled away from him.

My abandonment from our embrace seemed to cause him emotional and bodily pain. He staggered toward me again and whisked me up into his arms.

"Never leave me. If we were to separate I feel my soul's shell would break into a thousand pieces and be exposed to the most gruesome of things—death being one of them. I feel my heart, too, would liquidate and become nourishment for the most undeserving of creatures," he whispered in my ear. "Only you can eat from my heart and become whole with my soul."

I almost gasped. _Where does he come up with these things?_

"Do you really believe that, Edward? Or are you just trying to flatter me? If the latter, I will have to punish you for getting me all flustered, you terrible boy!" I said with a mock scowl, just to lighten up the atmosphere.

He laughed, but became serious again. "I meant every word." And the look in his gleaming eyes told me he was completely serious.

Finding nothing else to say, and truthfully stunned and charmed by his poetic terms, I smiled.

I walked around and gazed in amazed silence at everything. Edward followed quietly behind me, staring at the ground with a thoughtful expression.

I was staring at a bushel of ruby, translucent berries when Edward finally summoned my attention again. It was sort of amusing to watch him do subtle things in hope of me shifting my eyes to him; brushing his hands against my neck "accidentally," making small comments about how his hair was the most ridiculous color and was too unruly, and even going air-borne and hovering over me to place tiny white pearls, connected to equally white stems, in my hair. But I relented, smiling as I watched him drop to the ground, sitting criss-cross, and looking irritated as he picked at the grass.

"Bella, please!" he cried in anxiety, obviously desperate for my attention.

I looked up innocently. "Hmm?"

He reached out for me and gave a disapproving glare. I laughed and walked over to sit in his lap.

"Oh, I was just teasing you. I saw what you were doing the whole time! Don't be too mad, you impatient boy. But the art in this world needs attention, too!" I said, smiling brightly.

He looked shocked for a minute but composed his features and suddenly an evil look came into his bright eyes.

"Teasing me, were you? Miss Swan, I am ashamed to call you my friend! What happened to my little, shy girl?" He started tickling my sides and kissing me all over my face while he was talking, his voice getting playful. My laughter filled the air, surrounding us with this newly found energy. "Hmm? What happened to that girl who would blush at the thought of even talking to a gentleman?" he pursued.

I laughed until my lungs were aching from the lack of air. "I don't know, I don't know! Please, Edward!"

His fingers slowed down their roguish game and started to caress my sides. As my breathing slowed I realized he hadn't stopped pressing delicate kisses into my face. They were warmer now, very tender. I sighed and hugged him around the neck, leaning my head back to connect our lips.

I relaxed in his arms as his warm lips worked over mine. I responded with vigor, letting our mouths open and the mysteries of them be revealed. He took what was his and I took what was mine.

When we broke surface, I saw in his eyes he was about to say something. I waited to take that final step, but stepped down on air. I thought he would say it. That one phrase that was becoming a thing of myths: those three special words that corresponded with each other so perfectly. But like a desert in need of water, it did not come.

_Please, Edward. Don't forget I said 'I love you' first. _

His eyes dulled from their excitement and a pale, worried shade of green colored around his pupils.

It hurt, but I was starting to get used to the feeling of my heart dropping.

* * *

As we flew above the mountains and forests I couldn't help but feel content. The sky was mixing colors of yellow and orange onto its blue canvas and creating an evening portrait. It's colors dripped into Edward's hair, making the copper hue in his hair look even more red than normal.

I rested my cheek on his shoulder and sighed happily. "Edward, what are they like? The Indians I mean?"

His head turned and his playful eyes regarded me mischievously. "Oh, they're a mean bunch of fellows. They scavenge the dark for their prey, killing anyone that gets in their way."

"Are they really that fiendish?" I asked, playing along. "Will they tear us limb from limb when we arrive?"

Edward laughed quietly. "Only if we're lucky. They have much more wicked ideas of killing a person than your earthly mind could ever dream of." He bumped my nose with his head

I tweaked his ear. "Oh is that right?"

He smiled and brushed his lips against my jaw, pulling me into his arms. "No, the tribe is really quite harmless. They are known for their tomfoolery, actually."

I laughed. "What can he mean with such nonsense?" I jibed. He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Those nasty men play the worst tricks on people! Once they put some potion in the mermaid's water that turned them all green. Alice and Rosalie still haven't forgiven them for that."

I laughed, flinging my head back and letting my hair spill down into the air. "What mad ideas these people come up with! Are you all too bored to think of anything else? Poor Alice!"

Edward nodded somberly. "We are all detestably tiresome, there is nothing that holds our attention for too long. And now you are here, everyone is in need of some tedium! But they can do what they like, from now on I will have you all to myself."

He pulled me closer into him, nuzzling his face into my neck. How blissful that sounded!

"Oh my. What will I do when things become monotonous for me? Shall I have just you to entertain me? Are you ready to become a slave to my amusement? I think not!"

"I will be everything to you," he whispered so low I almost couldn't hear it.

I looked at him curiously, and he looked back. Suddenly, he yanked me from my place in his arms and rearranged me so I was on his back. I squeaked in surprise and clung to his frame. But his back stiffened and then we were spiraling back down to Neverland's forests.

I screamed out in terror when I saw something sticking out of his abdomen. It was an arrow.

* * *

_Dark eyes watched the two creatures falling from the sky. He whipped his bow back on his shoulder and started running through the forest. Skipping over rocks and shrubbery, dodging trees and boulders, faster and faster he ran. _

_His feet seemingly never touched the ground with how fast he was running. His face was blank but his brow was furrowed in concentration. He ran and ran. The dirt swirled around his feet, becoming a part of his spirit. His hair fell down his shoulders, swaying side-to-side, desperate to break free from the leather band holding it together. _

_His breaths were coming faster and his eyes zeroed in on the falling items, the spiraling __**people**__. His arms started to reach out as the feminine one was disconnected from the other. He slowed down and positioned his immense form so he could protect her from the impact. _

_Strangely, her screams were silent. She mouthed a name. A name that was not welcome anymore in his tribe. He caught her easily, letting her legs dangle over his arm and her torso be supported by this other. Her big, brown eyes were frozen, tears slipping from them quietly. He started to walk toward his home again, but realized she was being pulled back by something. _

_He looked behind him to see her hand was holding something very white. He turned toward it and found she was still connected to the other person. She held the other's hand with all her might, refusing to let go. The boy was a disheveled mess. His unconscious face was turned toward the mountains and his mouth was slightly agape._

_A sudden scream sounded in his ear and the girl struggled in his arms. He yanked her from the lifeless body and started running again. The angry waters drowned her erratic and horror-filled screams with their own screams as the two got closer and closer to the towering tents. _

* * *

**Oh my! I thought I was going to give you guys just a happy and fluffy little chapter, but these stories just write themselves! Thank-you for reading, and please feel free to review. I appreciate every comment! Sorry for the short chapter, but sometimes that's just the way stories roll! And I actually have an on official update day for the next chapter: November 18th. Just guess what that day holds and I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. Thanks! **


	18. AN

**Hey guys! Seriously, I can't even begin to thank you all for being so patient with me! I know I said I would update on the 18th of November, but my computer is having some complications. My WiFi isn't working right now and to top it all off my old, haggard computer turned off and won't start up. So, I'm writing this to you on my tablet in Starbucks, waiting for my passion tea lemonade. If I get my computer up and running I'll try to transfer the file onto a flash drive and upload it at work. Wish me luck! And I'm really sorry for the delay!**

**p.s. I plan on deleting this message once I upload the new chapter. And since doesn't allow people to review more than once for a chapter, I'd rather you review for the actual chapter instead of my sad little message. If you have any questions, please send me a message! Thanks again!**


End file.
